To Tame A White Dragon
by Jadej.j
Summary: After dealing with Jou's dad, the gang must pull together and help Jou. Each of them realizes what Jou has to deal with and in their own ways, they come to terms with it. Will Jou ever recover emotionally from his father's abuse? This is a Yaoi Fic ;)
1. Default Chapter

A fic done by Wingzero and Jadej.j  
  
Yugioh doesn't belong to either of us. Injoy Pairings Yugi x Yami Jou x Seto   
and Ryou x Bakura  
  
  
To Tame a White Dragon's Heart  
  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi//  
  
(Ryou to Bakura) ((Bakura to Ryou))  
  
One sunny summer afternoon at the Turtle Game Shop, Yugi was minding the store, since his grandfather was doing a few errands. Some of which involved filling in complicated paperwork and deciding how much products he ordered from which stores. Ordering can be such a pain, but he needed to get it done, in any case.   
  
/Yami?/ The small teen was looking at a flyer he had found.  
  
//Yes Aibou?// Yami looked up from where he was sitting behind the cash register, which took him forever to learn how to operate.   
  
The small teen beamed with a huge grin. "It's an Anime Card Convention. They have all kinds of special and rare cards." Yugi waved the flyer about.  
  
Yami's eyes followed the paper as his koi waved it around. He raised a brow at the thought of special and rare cards. "When and where is this 'Anime Card Convention?'" If he could buy some duel monster cards, then he can improve their deck. Hopefully, they had enough cash.   
  
"In a month." Yugi's smile dropped though. "It's in the US."   
  
"So much for improving our deck," Yami sighed as he leaned on the counter.   
  
Yugi looked at the flyer again. "I got an idea, Yami but you might not like it." He had a grin on his face that was growing.  
  
"Somehow I have the feeling, I wouldn't either," Yami stated noting the huge grin on Yugi's face. "Um, Aibou what are you thinking?" He asked nervously.   
  
Yugi looked down on the flyer and back at Yami. "Kaiba."  
  
"KAIBA!!" Yami practically screamed frustrated. "I wouldn't go crawling to him even if my life depended on it."   
  
"But Yami...." Violet eyes widened and tears leaked out. "It's the only way. We can take Ryou and Jou with us too." Yugi grip the flyer tighter.  
  
On the outside Yami looked calm and collected, but on the inside, he was completely panicking. "Aibou............ if it means so much to you, then I believe I can handle it, but if he starts making any 'comments,' I won't be able to control myself." Yami immediately wrapped his arms around his hikari.   
  
Yugi hugged back. "We sick Jou on him if he tries any thing." He giggled.  
  
Yami smiled with relief. "And just how are we going to get there?"   
  
"By plane, Yami. We fly over the ocean." Yugi stood up and ran around the shop with his arms stretched out.  
  
"And you trust that metal bird to get us safely to our destination?" Yami asked while paling a couple of shades.   
  
"Yes Yami." Yugi put his arms down. "Now, how to make Seto take us with him? He would no doubt want to go to this convention." The smaller teen looked down on the flyer.  
  
Yami shrugged. He had to think of a way to get his nemesis to pay for their tickets. "We could suggest dueling him after we make our card purchases?" He threw out that suggestion.   
  
"Well that a good thought but we need something more." Yugi thought. "Do ya know any of his dark secrets?" Light looked at dark.  
  
"I don't know any," Yami sighed, but then a smirk graced his face. " But I do know someone who knows all of his secrets."   
  
Yugi bounced for joy. "That's great Yami. I ask Grandpa if we can go. I tell him Ryou and Jou are coming with us as well. I try to leave Kaiba out of it." The small teen bounced out of the room with flyer still in his hand.  
  
Yami shook his head as he watched his energetic lighter half bounce out of the room. "Aibou, what am I going to do with you?" Since he had to watch the shop, he couldn't follow his hikari.   
  
After a short period of time, Yugi was bouncing back if not higher. "We can go. We can go. We can go." He bounced into Yami's arms. "So it's your job to get Kaiba to take us." Yugi had a grin on his face ear to ear.  
  
Yami muttered a few curses in Egyptian and picked up the phone, before dialing the Kaiba resident's number. He then waited patiently for someone to answer the phone.   
  
"Kaiba's mansion." A butler spoke.  
  
"May I speak with Seto Kaiba?" Yami asked with clenched teeth.   
  
"One moment, sir." The phone clicked.   
  
A moment when by and a voice came on the line. "Seto Kaiba speaking."  
  
"This is Yami, have you heard of the Anime Card Convention in US?" Yami inquired.   
  
There was a cough on the other end of the phone. "Yes, Yami I have heard about it. What do you want then?"  
  
"Yugi wants to attend it," Yami said causally, trying not to sound desperate.   
  
"And why would I care about this." Seto's voice was cold. "Yami."  
  
"Because when we improve our deck, I thought you would want to duel us," Yami pointed out. "Or would you rather duel us with our usual deck?"   
  
There was quiet on the other end of the phone. "Who else does Yugi want to bring..."  
  
"He wants to bring Jou and Ryou," Yami said, not wanting Kaiba to know his relief when he agreed.   
  
Seto growled into the phone. "Why does the pup have to come..."   
  
"Because the 'pup' happens to be Yugi's best friend, and ........." Yami paused for a second. "Is the big bad Kaiba afraid of Jou getting a few cards to improve his deck?"   
  
Seto sighed on the phone. "Just keep the pup away from me....okay."   
  
"No problem," Yami said before they exchanged their goodbyes and hung up the phone. He then turned to his aibou, "We can go."   
  
Yugi was bounce around more now. "Thanks Yami." He jump Yami and hugged him tight.  
  
"Aibou........ need......... to .......... breathe............ please.......... let........... go," Yami tried to gasp and hoped his aibou would get the message.   
  
Yugi blushed and let go of Yami. "I got to tell Jou and Ryou." The small teen bounced up the starts, two at a time.  
  
Yami was left trying to regain his breath as he watched his hikari leave. Inwardly, he was beaming with joy, since he was able to make his aibou happy. On the bonus side, wiping Kaiba with their improved deck would make his day.   
  
Yugi bounced onto his bed and dialed Ryou's home.  
  
"Ryou speaking," a soft voice with a British answered the phone.   
  
"Ryou. Have you heard about the Anime card convention?" Yugi's voice was excited.  
  
"Yes, I have heard about it," Ryou said, slightly worried about his friend's unusual hyperness. "Why?"  
  
"I got Kaiba to take you, Jou and me to the convention." Yugi was bouncing on the bed.  
  
"That's wonderful news," Ryou beamed, but then became sad. "How will your yami react to my yami, you know................." His voice trailed off.   
  
"Yami didn't say anything about your yami....just that the fact he has to go with Kaiba on a plane." Yugi giggled.  
  
"I hope those two will get along," Ryou said a little worried. "I just wish my yami doesn't go psycho on us and gets sent back to the Shadow Realm again."   
  
"Don't worry Ryou. There are lots of special and rare cards for everyone." Yugi beamed. "So we will be leaving in a month."  
  
"I have to go," Ryou gasped as he was being tackled from behind by his yami.  
  
"See you at school Ryou." Yugi hang up the phone. He thought for a moment before he realized he didn't have Jou's number and wondered why that was. With that, he jump off his bed and bounce down the stairs. "Yami, do you know where Jou could be?"  
  
"Probably at that 'arcade,'" Yami shrugged as he was placing the new shipment of games onto the shelves. "No, wait........... I think he has a new employment."  
  
Yugi blinked. "Okay. No doubt, he will show up soon any ways." Yugi bounced up and down. "This is going to be so much fun Yami." Yugi looked at the flyer again. "The one thing I think we best do is get our visas."  
  
"I'm sure, Aibou," Yami said not watching his lighter half bounce up and down. He was getting a little dizzy from watching his smaller form. Glancing over to the clock, he realized it was almost four in the afternoon. "I think he would be getting off about now."  
  
Yugi sat down. "You know what a visa is right Yami?" He smiled.  
  
Yami thought for a moment. "Is it those credit cards Grandpa uses?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "It's a kind of ID for getting in and out of different countries."  
  
"Oh. In my days, we didn't need any 'ID' to move between different lands," Yami shrugged, while looking outside the window for a certain blonde.  
  
"Well it's needed for going into the US. So we need to go to post office to get the stuff needed to get it. As well take a picture. I wonder if Ryou needs to get one for his Yami..." Yugi wiggled his legs.  
  
Yami twitched angrily. "BAKURA!!! That soul stealing tomb robber is coming?!?!? When I get my hands on him.................." He felt like he was going to explode at any moment.   
  
Yugi lowered his head. "Well Ryou can't leave him here in the city when we leave....he might do something...." His voice was small.   
  
The older boy calmed down. "Point taken. I don't trust that tomb robber to leave him out of my sight, not even for a second."   
  
"Right. So that why he coming too. He might do something...we don't want to think about." Yugi smiled at Yami. "I just hope Jou can come too. It will be so much fun."  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't miss it," Yami tried to sound assuring.   
  
Seconds pass by, when all of a sudden a blonde and green blur came streaking into the game shop and stopped to catch a breather.   
  
"Jou!" Yugi bounced off the chair and into his friend's arm. "Guess what I got plan for us to do in a month."  
  
When he finally caught his breath, the taller blonde teen managed to ask, "So what have ya got planned Yug?"  
  
"We are going to the Anime Card Convention in the US." Yugi bounced around the room. "Can you believe it?"  
  
"No way!!" Jou exclaimed with equal enthusiasm before reality hit. "But I don't have enough cash for a plane ticket."   
  
"Kaiba taking us. Yami, Ryou, Bakura, me and you." Yugi bounced around the room. "Isn't it great."   
  
Jou growled loudly at the thought of Kaiba paying for his ticket. His fists were clenched, and he was glaring at the wall.   
  
"My thoughts exactly," Yami sighed.   
  
"But Jou it will be no fun without you." Yugi looked at Jou with big violet eyes. "Please Jou."  
  
"Yug, dis is Kaiba we're talking bout," Jou said hesitantly. "He's probably going to make me wear a puppy costume since he is going to be paying for my ticket."   
  
"I don't think he will do that Jou." Yugi look at Yami. "He promised he behave didn't he Yami."  
  
"As long as you don't go near him," Yami informed the blonde.   
  
"That's fine with me," Jou said. "I will stay away from him if he stays away from me."   
  
"I'm sure that can be arranged," Yami said with confidence.   
  
Yugi sighed. "Do you have a visa, Jou?"  
  
"Yeah, Serenity asked me to get one of those things," Jou said casually, as he remembered his sister.   
  
"That's good. I need to get one for Yami and Ryou might have to get one for Bakura." Yugi bounced back to his seat. "This is going to be so much fun."  
  
"BAKURA!!!" Jou paled at the thought. "Please tell me he ain't going."   
  
Yami raised a brow at this but decided to stay silent and watch.   
  
"Sorry Jou but he has to come. You don't want the city to be in flames when we come back." Yugi looked at Jou.  
  
"Ya got me there Yug," Jou said nervously. "Besides, we also don't want anyone else to be sealed into their favorite card."   
  
Yugi nodded. "So it will be the six of us going." The small tri-color hair boy beamed brightly.  
  
"Then dat means I'll have ta ask my boss for some time off," Jou realized.   
  
"Don't you have some vacation time coming to you?" Yugi looked at Jou. "And we aren't leaving for a month."  
  
"I can manage to get some time off," Jou said with confidence.   
  
"The convention only for three days so I think a week would be enough, Jou." Yugi showed Jou the flyer.   
  
Jou read the flyer as Yugi showed him. "No prob, I can definitely get a week off. I haven't missed a day of work."   
  
"Great." Yugi once again bounce out of the chair and hugged Jou. "So after my choirs I'm taking Yami to get his photo for his visa."  
  
"Can't he just ride in his soul room?" Jou suggested.   
  
"He might need a visa when we are there Jou." Yugi looked at the blond.   
  
"Oh yeah, he can't remain in his soul room forever," Jou said, as he nervously scratched the back of his head.   
  
"And I don't plan on either," Yami spoke up from behind the counter.   
  
Yugi giggled. "I'm glad you can come, Jou." He hugged the blonde again.  
  
"No sweat," Jou said. He then noticed the time. "Oh crap, I gotta go back home and cook dinner."   
  
"You can cook?" Yami raised a brow.   
  
"I can cook," Jou huffed at the implied accusation.   
  
"Yes, but does anyone live after eating it?" Yami asked which aggravated the blonde.   
  
"Yami!!!" Yugi glared at the pharaoh. "It's just Jou and his father at his house. You take care, Jou."  
  
"Thanks Yug," Jou waved good bye before taking off for his house.   
  
"What?" Yami asked trying to pull that innocent look that his aibou does so well.   
  
"Why would you diss Jou like that. I expect Kaiba to do that to him but not you."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Yami said nervously, since he didn't want his aibou to be angry at him like the last time.   
  
Yugi came over to his darker half and hugged him. "It's okay Yami." He let go.  
  
Moments later, Grandpa came down from doing all those order forms. "Thank you boys, for watching the store for me."   
  
"Your welcome Grandpa." Yugi smiled.  
  
"You shouldn't be cooped here the rest of the afternoon," Grandpa said while motioning to the outside. "Go have fun"   
  
Yugi bounced out the door. "Come on Yami."  
  
"Calm down Aibou," Yami said as he walked calmly to the door.   
  
Yugi stopped and waited for Yami. "Let's get our visa then." He smiled.  
  
Inside Yami felt warm. He liked it when his hikari was happy and hurried to where his aibou was waiting for him. "Okay."   
  
Yugi took Yami's hand. "Ready?" He beamed.  
  
"I'm ready whenever you are," Yami smiled at his hikari.   
  
Yugi pulled Yami outside. "Right post office then photo store."  
  
Yami just allowed his hikari to drag him anywhere. He didn't care where he was going to as long as he was with his koi.   
  
They came up to the post office as Bakura step out. "Well isn't it the Pharaoh and his light."  
  
"Shut it, tomb robber," Yami growled at the white haired soul stealer.   
  
"Bakura," Ryou protested as he trailed behind his yami.   
  
"What?" Bakura rap his arm around Ryou. "I was only saying hello." He kissed Ryou's ear.  
  
Ryou snuggled into his yami's embrace, much to the surprise of Yami.   
  
Yami, upon seeing this, was completely shocked. His jaw was literally on the ground.   
  
"We come to terms Pharaoh." Bakura pulled Ryou along. "Have you with your light?" He smirked. "Come on Ryou let's get that picture."   
  
"Now that something I didn't think would happen..." Yugi watched the pair leave. "I'm happy for Ryou."  
  
"Sure," Yami said, still not believing what he saw. 'How is that even possible? Did someone change him?' He thought before shaking his head. "Let's get those visas, you were talking about."   
  
Yugi grinned. "Okay, Yami." Yugi walked into the post office. He looked about for the packet that had all the information in it.  
  
"What's our first task?" Yami asked looking around.   
  
"These." Yugi held up a pair of booklets. "We fill these out with information and with the picture we send them out. In a few weeks we get our visas, which is why we have to do this now."  
  
"Oh okay," Yami said looking at the two booklets. "Then that would mean we have to get those pictures this afternoon. Let's get those pictures then."   
  
Yugi nodded. "We can go any where that does visa's photos. Let's try to stay away from Bakura...I don't know what's going on with him." Yugi looked at Yami. "And Grandpa will help us out with the forms too."  
  
"Absolutely, I don't know if I can control myself from sending him back to the Shadow Realm," Yami tried to relax. "Hopefully, he will be finished with getting his. How thoughtful of Grandpa."   
  
Yugi bounced down the street. "Don't worry Yami. Ryou and Bakura will have there own room. Once we tell Kaiba what going on between them." He grinned silly.  
  
"Then that would leave Kaiba with Jou," Yami said thoughtfully. "Unless we're going to get four rooms, though I think Kaiba would have enough money for that."   
  
Yugi stopped and blushed. "Yami...." He looked down at his feet. "Well knowing Kaiba he might put Jou in a closet....or the dog house..."  
  
"Then they'll just have to get different rooms," Yami mused as he stopped by his hikari. "I don't think Kaiba would mind spending a few dollars over spending a few nights with Jou."   
  
"Or we make them realize they like each other." Yugi looked up at Yami. "Jou said something that I think he didn't want me to hear."  
  
Yami raised his brow as he pulled his hikari close to him. "And what pray tell, did Jou say?"   
  
Yugi blushed brighter. He looked about. "Something like...Those blue eyes burn into my soul."  
  
"Oh really?" Yami mused. "This will prove to be a very interesting trip then." He thought about all the possibilities. "We should get those pictures before the store closes."   
  
"Indeed, Yami, indeed." The photo shop came into view. A pair of white hair teens were heading away from it. "At least Bakura is done with his picture."  
  
"Then I wouldn't have to send him to the Shadow Realm," Yami said as they approached the photo shop.   
  
Yugi giggled. "Come on Yami. I think Bakura is trying to change." The hyper teen bounced into the photo shop.  
  
Yami shook his head. Yugi will be Yugi. He followed his lighter half into the store. "Aibou, calm down."   
  
The shop owner was a bit shaken. "Hello."   
  
Yugi smiled. "We need past port pictures please."   
  
The man nodded and led Yugi to a chair. "Please sit down."  
  
The small teen did and the man took the boy's picture a few times. "Come back tomorrow for them." Yugi nodded and jump off. "Alright sir your turn." He pointed to the chair.  
  
Yami nodded his head and complied with his aibou's wishes. He sat down on the chair, before looking in the same direction Yugi looked when he was sitting on the chair.   
  
The man took the pictures. "Tomorrow your pictures will be ready." He took the film into the back.   
  
"Thank you." Yugi took Yami's hand. "Let's go home, Yami."  
  
"Sure thing," Yami said taking his aibou's hand. Suddenly, he pulled his hikari close to him and planted a kiss on Yugi's lips.   
  
Yugi gasp. /Yami?/ Violet eyes closed.  
  
//Yes, aibou?// Yami deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along his aibou's lips.   
  
/What are you doing...to me?/ Yugi's hand gently squeezed Yami's arm. /It feels...so...warm.../  
  
Yami mentally smirked at his aibou before nibbling on Yugi's lips. //Just you wait and see.//  
  
/Okay.../ Yugi moan quietly into Yami's mouth.  
  
Yami managed to work his tongue way into Yugi's mouth and thoroughly explored it, taking his sweet time.   
  
/Yami?/ Yugi pushed away. "I'm sorry...not sure but I know I..." Yugi's face was bright red. "I love you...."  
  
"I love you too," Yami nuzzled his aibou's neck. Then he realized they were getting an audience. "Um, we'd better take this home." He whispered into Yugi's ear.   
  
The small teen nodded. He pulled Yami quickly back home.  
  
Once they had reached Yugi's room, Yami quickly pounced on Yugi pinning him on his own bed.   
  
"Yami?" Yugi was a bit in shock. His face was red. "What????" His violet eyes looked into crimson eyes.  
  
"Just having a little fun," Yami smirked as he began to plant butterfly kisses on his smaller half.   
  
Yugi giggled. /Yami....Grandpa might..walk in on us.../ His face was red.  
  
//Fine.// Yami pouted mentally as he slid off Yugi to lie right next to him. An evil smirk graced his face as thought of something.   
  
/At the convention...okay?/ Yugi panted.  
  
//You know me too well.// Before Yugi could react, Yami's fingers made their way to his hikari's sensitive sides and tickled the boy mercilessly.  
  
"YAMI!!!!" Yugi burst out laughing.   
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ Kaiba's Mansion ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
Seto Kaiba was pacing his home office. 'How did I get talked into this...' He sighed and sat down.  
  
Mokuba bounced into his older brother's office, wanting to tell him the good news. "Oh, Big Brother!!"   
  
"Hey kiddo." Seto looked at his brother. His brother the one person that gave him strength all the time.  
  
"Big Brother, I have some great news!!" Mokuba bounced up and down with joy.   
  
"And what do you have to tell me?" Seto smiled at his brother. His fingers played with his locket.  
  
"I got invited to go to this exclusive computer summer camp," Mokuba beamed with pride. "You know the one you always sponsor every year."   
  
"That great, Mokuba." Seto open up his arms. "Come here kiddo and give ya big brother a hug."  
  
Mokuba more than happily agreed as he jumped into his brother's open arms. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you."  
  
Seto hugged his brother. "I love you, Mokuba." 'You be better than me...I had to much pulled out of my soul.' "Mokuba. I'm going to an Anime card convention next month."  
  
"You'll bring me back some souvenirs, won't yah?" Mokuba asked with wide eyes.   
  
"Yes I will. Any requests?" He patted the boy's head.  
  
Mokuba took a few moments to think. "Could you get me something from the Gundam Wing series and a few duel monster cards? Please?"   
  
"Sure thing, little brother." He placed a kiss on the boy's cheek. "Now get some sleep."  
  
"Okay," Mokuba smiled. "And you know, you're the bestest big brother in the whole world."   
  
Seto smiled and patted his brother's head again. "Night, Mokuba."  
  
"Night Big Brother," Mokuba said as he bounced out of the room with an unusual amount of energy for this time of night.   
  
Seto shook his head. He wondered why he allowed Yami talk him into letting that blonde pup come along. 


	2. Plane ride and hot night in hotel rooms ...

A fic done by Wingzero and Jadej.j  
  
Yugioh doesn't belong to either of us. Injoy Pairings Yugi x Yami Jou x Seto   
and Ryou x Bakura  
  
  
To Tame a White Dragon's Heart  
  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi//  
  
(Ryou to Bakura) ((Bakura to Ryou))  
  
Yugi was rushing around his room. His new visa sat on the bed. He had gotten one of his bags pack. /Yami? Are you wake?/  
  
Yami had been awaked and already packed. He left his luggage in his soul room so that he didn't have to carry that much. //Of course Aibou.// The taller teen was lounging around his soul room.   
  
/Got your visa?/ Yugi got the last of what he need for the trip and hurry down stairs. /Kaiba coming to get us. Jou coming here so Kaiba will not know where he lives./  
  
//It's in my pocket.// Yami checked his pocket to make certain it was where he last placed it. Sure enough, it had stayed there. //Did you call Jou to wake him up?//  
  
/Ryou was going to do that Yami./ Yugi place his bags at door of the shop.  
  
//I'm sure Ryou would find a way to wake him up. Aibou, do you need any help?// The former pharaoh was currently bored, since he had packed the day before and had nothing to do now.   
  
/How about a hug?/ Yugi sat down on his bags.  
  
Bakura growled to himself. He had to remind Ryou to call Jou which he did. He looked at the visa that was his. It felt a bit weird but right for some reason. It made him a real person.  
  
Ryou had been busy getting breakfast ready, taking a bath, and making sure that he had packed everything he needed. (Bakura, I know I forgot to do something. What is it?)  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes ((The mutt. Ya got to call Jou....)) The former tomb robber looked at his visa again.   
  
(Kura! Be nice!) Ryou picked up the phone and called Jou, who was fast asleep on the other end. In fact, Ryou had to place a few phone calls before someone picked up the phone.   
  
The blonde murmured in his sleep before rolling over and answering the phone.   
  
"Good morning," Ryou greeted cheerfully.   
  
"It's too early to be a good morning," Jou yawned as he got out of bed.   
  
"We have that plane to catch," Ryou reminded the teen.   
  
"Oh crap!!" Jou was now in a panic mode, since he had overslept. "Gotta go." With that he hung up the phone.   
  
(Jou has been woken up.)  
  
((Good. The Pharaoh's light will be happy then.)) Bakura grinned.  
  
Seto had his stuff in the limo the other day. He made sure his business was in good hands for the week he was gone. He had called his brother and told him that he was leaving for the convention today.  
  
Back at Jou's place, Jou was in a rush to get everything packed. He had his dueling deck and a few other things packed from last night, but he didn't dare pack everything he needed, since his father arrived home drunk. In roughly an hour he was all packed and heading towards Yugi's house. Jou didn't want anyone to see what kind of place he lived. His father used most of the money for beer and other alcoholic beverages, which left little money for food and other basic necessities. That included keeping their house clean and maintained. The blonde had suggested that Seto pick him up at Yugi's, because he didn't want anyone to know about his father.   
  
Jou ran up to the Turtle Game Shop and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it.   
  
Yugi opened up the door and bounced into Jou's arms. "Glad you made it Jou. Come on in. Do you need anything to eat before we leave?"  
  
"Ya know me Yug," Jou smiled at the prospect of breakfast, which he didn't have time to make. Not to mention, a certain father didn't spend enough on food. "I'm always hungry."   
  
"Come on then there is some breakfast for you in the kitchen." Yugi had made it just for Jou. He knew that Jou would be hungry and he didn't want Kaiba upset if Jou's stomach made noises.   
  
"Okay!" The blonde said very enthusiastically. "Food here I come!" He knew where the kitchen was, since he had been there on several occasions and headed towards that room.   
  
/Yami, Jou is here. Do you want anything to eat before Kaiba show up?/ Yugi followed Jou into the kitchen  
  
//Aibou, you know us, yamis, don't eat. Well, unless we feel like it, but no thanks.// Yami said from his soul room.   
  
Jou started digging into the food, as he was starving. He didn't have much since last night or this morning either.   
  
Yugi smiled at Jou. "At lease Kabia will not be growling at you about your stomch." He smiled again. "So are you ready for this convention Jou?"  
  
"Speaking of which, would ya mind if I be on the opposite end of Kaiba for the seating arrangement," Jou asked Yugi, once he had swallowed.   
  
"There might be a problem when we get to the hotel but let's not worry about for now Jou." Yugi drank some organ juice.   
  
"Wait a second, Yug," Jou spoke up. "What da ya mean by problem with the hotel?"  
  
Yugi blushed. "You might have to share a room with..." He looked down at the floor.  
  
"SAY WHAT!!!" Jou nearly choked on his food as he stood up abruptly.   
  
"Well...Yami and I want a room and no doubt Ryou and Bakura want a room to themselves too..."  
  
"This is just great," Jou grumbled. "As long as he keeps to his side of the room and doesn't talk or even look at me, then I guess I can live with it."   
  
"Is Kaiba that bad that you can't stand looking at him either." Yugi smiled at Jou.  
  
"Whenever he's around me, he finds new ways of humiliating me," Jou said very angrily. "Even if his mouth ain't flappin', he has some gesture or movement to annoy the heck out of me."   
  
"Jou. Maybe Kaiba got a wall up. Just try to be nice for the week okay." Yugi got up and put the cup in the sink. "Ready to go then?"  
  
"The Great Wall of China?" The blonde inquired with a hint of amusement. "Anyways, I'm ready ta get some new cards." He motioned towards his forgotten luggage next to the table.   
  
"Oh Jou!" Yugi shook his head. /This will be hard./ The smaller, of the two, headed for his own bags.  
  
As soon as Yugi exited the room, Jou started collecting his entire luggage.   
  
A smirk played across Yami's lips as he heard the conversation. //Think of it as a challenge.//  
  
/That it will be Yami. Do you want to work on Kaiba then?/ Yugi picked up his bags and headed for door. "Come on Jou, Kaiba should be here soon." There was a knock on the door. "Coming." Yugi open the door.  
  
//You know me too well, Aibou. Besides, you are closer to Jou than I.// Yami was now shuffling through their deck in his soul room.   
  
Jou lugged his belongings over to the front door, not that he had much to bring in the first place.   
  
"Well how is the pharaoh's light today." Bakura grin at the boy in front of him. "I thought it best to come here since Kaiba was picking up both of you." Bakura had his bag over his shower. "Come on Ryou the pup and the pharaoh's light are both here. No doubt the high priest will be here soon."   
  
(Okay, Kura.) Ryou started to lug his suitcase towards the game shop. It wasn't that the actual suitcase was heavy, he was just tired.   
  
Bakura put his bad down and help Ryou with his bag. "With so much stuff. Some people think you were a girl." Bakura kissed Ryou's cheek.   
  
/Yami Ryou and his yami are here./ "Are you alright Ryou?"  
  
Ryou blushed at the comment. He turned to face Yugi. "I'm just tired. That's all."   
  
With a golden light, Yami emerged from his soul room, appearing just behind his hikari. He didn't trust Bakura as far as he could throw him, and he didn't want the former tomb robber to be anywhere near his hikari, without him being present.   
  
"Morning to you too." Bakura brought in the bag into the shop. "How are you Jou?" Bakura pulled Ryou close to him. "Ready to go card hunting?"  
  
Ryou snuggled against his darker half while Yami remained silent but kept an eye or two on the former tomb robber.   
  
Jou blinked a few times. "Bakura being nice? Now I must be dreaming. Somebody pinch me."   
  
"I had a good night." Bakura kissed Ryou's ear. "So where is the High Priest."   
  
Yugi shook his head. "Kaiba should be here any minute."  
  
There was a honk of a car. "Come on. It's time to go people." Seto was standing beside his limo. Yugi bounced out of the house. "Hey Kaiba. Thanks for taking us."   
  
Jou grumbled as he made his way to the car.   
  
Yami took his hikari's luggage and headed towards the car, faintly acknowledging the presence of the billionaire.   
  
(Let's go Kura) Ryou smiled at his yami as he pulled out of his darker half's embrace. He then began the process of dragging his suitcase to the limo.   
  
Bakura took both his bag and Ryou's. "Hello High Priest." He put the bags in the trunk. "Thanks for getting the plane tickets."  
  
Seto just rolled his eyes. "Let's get going then. The plane is leaving in two hours. We have to check in."  
  
Jou had already gotten into the car along with Yami, who had an amused look on his face as he glanced between the two of them.   
  
Yami had gently pulled his hikari into the car and now had his lighter half on his lap. //This is going to be one interesting trip.//  
  
Ryou hopped into the car and waited patiently for his koi to come.   
  
Bakura got in and pulled Ryou closer. "So Yami any idea on what to look for?"   
  
Seto got into the limo. As he shut the door, the car started towards the airport.   
  
Ryou snuggled in his dark half's embrace.   
  
"I'll leave that for you to figure out," Yami smirked as he pulled his hikari close to him. "After all, don't you like surprises?"  
  
Bakura huffed. He looked at Jou then at Kaiba. "Are you two going to hug each other now?" He smirked.  
  
Seto glared back at Bakura. "Not at this moment." The limo drove down the highway. The airport came into view.  
  
"When hell freezes over," Jou grumbled as he folded his arms across his chest.   
  
"That's not nice to say," Ryou spoke up. (Kura, what on earth are you doing?)  
  
((I can tell those two want each other my light.)) Bakura kissed Ryou.   
  
Ryou looked up at his yami with his doe like eyes. (How? They fight every single time they're within the same vicinity.)  
  
Seto looked out the window for a moment then glance at Jou for a second.   
  
((Didn't we at frist?)) His hand dip into his light's pant.  
  
(KURA!) Ryou gasped as he felt Bakura's touch. (This isn't the time nor place.)  
  
When Jou and Yami heard Ryou gasp, they turned to find an amusing sight, but they decided to remain quiet.   
  
((But I can't do anything in the plane...)) Bakura pouted. His hand left the pants.   
  
(That's what soul rooms are for.) Ryou kissed his yami on the nose.   
  
Seto shook his head. "Once we get on the plane I'm going to tell you some ground rules."  
  
"I bet all of them have to do something with me," Jou muttered in a low voice.   
  
Seto took a breath. "No Jou they don't. Just one rule for you. It's that...." Seto pointed his finger at Bakura. "That needs some rules." He put his hand down.   
  
"Me?!?!" Bakura blinked.   
  
Ryou giggled at his darker half's confusion.   
  
Yami smirked. "For once, I agree with you Kaiba."  
  
The limo stopped in front of the airport. "Let's go then." The driver opened the door and Seto stepped out. The tall dark hair teen got a trolley for the luggage.   
  
"Come on, let's go," Ryou said while tugging on his darker half's arm.   
  
In the meanwhile, Yami was now carrying his hikari out of the limo.   
  
Bakura followed Ryou out of the car. "What's wrong Jou?" The tomb robber looked at the blonde in the limo. "Change your mind?"   
  
"Bakura!!!" Yugi pouted at the tomb robber. "Come on Jou this is going to be fun."  
  
Jou muttered a few not so nice words before storming out of the limo and going to the trunk to retrieve his luggage.   
  
By this time, Yami had placed his aibou on the ground.   
  
Yugi sighed. Seto pushed the trolley to the trunk. "Let me help you Jou." Seto grabbed one of the main bags on the trolley.  
  
"I can handle it," Jou said as he picked up his luggage to put onto the trolley.   
  
Yami had taken his hikari's luggage with ease and placed them onto the trolley.   
  
In the mean time, Ryou was just having problems lifting the suitcase from the car.   
Bakura shook his head and pull his light's bag out of the car. "Okay High Priest, lead the way."   
  
Seto shook his head. "This way then." Seto push the trolley into the airport.   
  
Jou quietly followed the billionaire but kept his distance.   
  
Ryou reached out to hold his yami's hand.   
  
Bakura took Ryou's hand. ((I don't like them looking so out of it.)) He looked at Seto and Jou. ((They seem so right for each other...))   
  
(Since when did you become a matchmaker?)  
  
((I love a challenge my light.)) Bakura smirked.  
  
Ryou giggled mentally. (Do you think we should ask Yugi and Yami for help?)  
  
((Mayble...you never know they might be planing something else all together. I don't want to get the Pharaoh mad at me.))  
  
(I won't let him send you back to the Shadow Realm again. I love you too much for that.)  
  
Yugi was thinking the same thing. /Yami this is going to be so much fun getting those two together./ He smiled up at Yami.  
  
//Definitely, I think this will one of my more challenging tasks.// He pulled his hikari closer to himself as they walked.   
  
/What do you think we should do then?/   
  
Seto walked up the ticket both and talked to the sales woman. He bought the tickets and had the bags sent onto the plane. "We need to go to Gate 6."  
  
//I say we should wait until an opportunity presents itself.//  
  
Jou kept to the back of the group, with his hands in his pockets.   
  
Seto walked in front of the group. "Here we are Gate 6." Seto turned and his white coat waved at the group.  
  
"How much longer till our flight leaves?" Jou spoke up after being silent for so long.   
  
"Passers please head to Gate 6 to LA." The announcement came over the speakers.   
  
Seto headed to the boring gate. "Ready?" He looked at everyone.   
  
/Will you be okay Yami?/ Yugi looked at him.  
  
//If that tomb robber can make it, then so can I.// Yami sent a quick glare to the former tomb robber.   
  
(Kura, you will behave yourself or you'll be sleeping by yourself when we arrive at the hotel.)  
  
((I try.)) Bakura followed Kaiba to the gate.  
  
Jou just walked towards the gate, after the group. Once inside the plane, the gang had to deal with the sitting arrangements. Obviously the hikaris wanted to seat next to their yamis and vice versa. Jou and Seto were different matter.   
"Jou what's wrong?" Yugi looked at his friend with his violet eyes.   
  
"Nuthing that sitting as far as possible from Kaiba can't cure," Jou said.   
  
Yami raised his brow, while Ryou practically dragged his darker half to the seats next to the window.   
  
"You are sitting down beside him." Yugi put his hands on his hips. "He not going to bite you, since he says you are the one that bites." Yugi huffed. "Now please just sit down." He pointed at the seat.   
  
Seto blinked. "Yugi's right Jou. I don't bite. There was no chose in the seating. Please sit down or we never leave."  
  
"The things I do to improve my deck," Jou muttered before taking a seat.   
  
Seto in fact blushed. "Indeed..." He looked away. ((See I told you. Kaiba got a crush on the blond.)) Bakura grin.  
  
"And any event, you can take this time and get to know each other," Ryou said from the seats in front of Seto and Jou with a suggestive tone. (So, it would seem.)  
  
Jou's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before he calmed himself down. "How can I talk to a brick wall?"  
  
"You'll find a way," Yami said from his seat, next to his hikari.   
  
"So Jou. Tell me how you ended up with a Red Eyes Black Dragon in your deck." Kaiba just got out as Jou spoke those words. He glared at Jou with his ice blue eyes and looked into those honey eyes partly hidden by gold locks of hair. "Fine...you don't have to answer then."  
  
Yugi sighed and leaned up against Yami's shoulder as the pilot came over the speaker and informed them to get their seatbelts on.  
  
"I won it off of someone," Jou said casually. "If it's any of your concern." Yami fumbled with his seatbelt before managing to buckle up.   
"How?" Kaiba looked at Jou. "I'm curious?"  
  
"Rex Raptor and I were dueling," Jou started his story. "Then he gets this idea that he can beat me, since he thinks I stink at duel monsters. He then places a wager on the duel. The winner would take whatever card was laying on the field. As it so happens, he had his Red Eyes Black Dragon while I had my Time Wizard. You do the rest of the math."   
  
Kaiba smirk. "Good for you."  
  
"Like I could afford it back then," Jou said going off on a tangent. "Hopefully with all this money I saved, I can get some good cards."   
  
"We see what this Anime Card Convention holds for us then." Kaiba said as the plane took off.  
  
"I wonder if they have any parts to Exodia there," Jou mused.   
  
"Well I know they don't have any Blue Eyes White Dragons." He chuckled. "But maybe you could find some cards to go with your Red Eyes."   
  
((At least the chat getting better.)) Bakura hugged Ryou.  
  
Ryou returned the hug. (Yeah, they haven't yelled at each other or called each other names. I think we should move up our plans, ne?)  
  
Jou just stared at the billionaire. "You can laugh?"  
  
"Yes I can. I just don't it much." Kaiba closed his eyes.   
/Well I guess making Jou sit beside Kabia was a good idea./ Yugi smiled at Yami. The plane level off and headed over the P.O.  
  
//This will make it easier for us. So much for our challenge.//   
  
"Oh, you should do it more often," Jou suggested. "It's nice to hear to you laugh."   
  
Seto became quiet. He turned away from Jou. "I don't have any thing to laugh about...sorry."   
  
"I thought you had your brother," Jou said as he pulled out his deck and shuffled through his cards.   
  
Seto just clammed up now. He had no idea why he started to talk to the mutt. The stewardess came by with the food.   
  
"Miss, can I get a bag of peanuts and a root beer?" Jou politely asked the stewardess.   
  
She hands the boy the nuts and drink. Kaiba remain quiet. Yugi ordered a coke and Bakura received a Sprit.  
  
"I'd like some peanuts too and an orange soda, please?" Ryou asked her. Yami like the billionaire remained quiet. He didn't need anything.   
  
Seto got up and pushed by Jou. He needed to get away for the moment. He locked himself in the washroom. Inside the washroom, he looked into the mirror. 'Hell what did I get myself into...I should have left that mutt back in Domio.'  
  
"What's eating him?" Jou asked while eating his peanuts.   
  
"Maybe it's you..." Bakura sip his drink.  
  
"Whatever," Jou mumbled as his attention went back to the peanuts.   
  
"Kura, I'm warning you," Ryou said with a stern look. (Behave.)  
  
((What? Just stating the fact.)) Bakura sighed.  
  
(Well, you could have done it a little more on the subtle side. You know how Joey doesn't think things through.)  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. ((Yes dear.))  
  
(Do you have anything in mind for those two?) Ryou switched the topic.  
  
((Make Kaiba fuck that blond over and over again. Like how I do you.)) Bakura lick Ryou's ear.  
  
(Kura, it isn't going to be that easy.) Ryou tried to stifle a moan.   
  
((We have to make them realize they are made for each other.))  
  
(True, but what are we going to do? Lock them in a room?) Ryou wondered.  
  
((The Bathroom might be a good start. With one of them soaking wet in the shower.)) Bakura smirk. ((But first we must talk to the Pharaoh.))  
  
(I was only kidding!) Ryou's eyes widened at the thought that his koi had taken his suggestion seriously.   
  
/Maybe we spoke too soon Yami./ Yugi looked at Yami.  
  
//Well, it should prove to be challenging, and you know how I like challenging tasks.// Yami pulled his hikari close to him.   
  
Kaiba slowly came back. He got back into his seat and looked away from Jou.   
  
/Yami why do think Kaiba suddenly cut off the chat like that?/   
  
//I have no clue. Right now, the millennium eye would be useful.//   
  
Jou had finished his peanuts and root beer so he went back to looking through his deck, not saying a single word to Kaiba.   
  
The meal came around and was given out even it no one wanted it.  
  
((With those two it might be the only way.)) Bakura looked down at the meal in front of him.  
  
Ryou looked back at the reluctant couple, or soon to be couple, if they had their way. (I guess you're right. They're both too stubborn.)  
  
((But as I said we best talk to Yami and Yugi first or we might get into trouble.)) His food remain untouched.  
  
(True.) Ryou gingerly poked his food. (We need something to distract Kaiba and Jou while we talk to Yugi and his yami.)  
  
Kaiba ate the food quietly. He didn't look at Jou.  
  
Jou had placed his deck back into his pocket and started eating the food. He didn't know why he was feeling depressed and food usually cheered him up, but it wasn't working this time.   
  
/Oh Yami what are we going to do with those two./ Yugi ate his meal. The woman came and took the trays away. Kaiba yawn and fell asleep. Bakura pulled Ryou closer and fell asleep. Yugi was already sleeping. Ryou had fallen asleep just after eating his meal. Yami pulled his aibou closer to him before falling asleep. Meanwhile Jou had a hard time falling asleep. Soon the sound of the wind lulled him to sleep.   
  
The pilot came on and told everyone in an hour they would be landing in LAX. Ryou yawned and stretched, accidentally bumping into his darker half. Yami just glared at the speaker as he was rudely awakened from a pleasant dream, involving his hikari.   
  
Bakura rub his head. ((Hi to you too.))  
  
Ryou just looked over at his yami, with a confused expression, making him look very cute.  
  
Yugi yawn and looked up at Yami and smiled. /Hi./  
  
Kaiba looked over at Jou. 'Silly pup...' Jou was still sleeping, curled up in his chair.   
  
//Morning Aibou.// Yami pulled his hikari onto his lap and nuzzled him. The boy giggled.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Jou? Wake up." He gently shook the boy. Jou just slept right through Kaiba's gentle shaking. He could practically sleep through anything.   
  
"It's going to take a lot more than that to wake him up," Yami informed the billionaire when he looked up at the sleeping blonde.   
  
"What would wake him?" Ice blue eyes looked into crimson eyes.  
"It's not that hard to figure out," Yami smirked. "I thought you of all people would have figured it out by now."   
  
Kaiba glared at him and turn away. 'I will not do that!!!' The seat belt sign came on. Kaiba growled and put Jou's belt on for him.  
  
Yami managed to buckle his seat belt with no problem this time.Ryou put his belt on before nudging Bakura to do the same. The tomb raider did as his light ask. He put the belt on. Yugi did the same.  
  
As soon as the plane landed and came to a complete stop, Ryou unbuckled his seat belt and looked over the chair. Jou was still fast asleep. "We should really wake him up."   
  
"Then you kiss him." Seto got up and moved away. Yugi slap his forehead.   
  
"I don't think you're supposed to do that," Ryou said looking over at Kaiba.   
  
"Then what? Pour water over his head?" Kabia got back as people where leaving. "Nuts we don't have time for this." Kaiba took off Jou's belt and pull the boy over his shoulder. "Let's get moving."  
  
Bakura watched Kaiba carry Jou off the plane. ((Some one going to the dog house tonight.))  
  
(I hope Kaiba doesn't lock Jou out of the room.) Ryou also watched Jou being carried off. Yami took his hikari's hand and followed after the brunette.   
/Oh dear Yami. I don't like this.../ Kaiba keep walking towards the exit.   
  
//This is going to be a lot harder than we had originally thought.// Yami said walking after the billionaire.   
  
Kaiba put Jou in a seat. "We have to wake him up." He looked at the others. "We have to check in first and that means to show the visas."  
  
"So you haven't figured out how to wake him?" Yami looked at Kaiba with a smug smile.   
  
"I wouldn't either," Ryou sheepishly admitted.   
  
"Well you ask him to come. You wake him. I'm checking in and getting the bags." With that Kaiba turn and started to walk away.   
  
Yami sighed, before looking towards his aibou. "Would you like to do the honors or shall I?"  
  
"You do it Yami. I'm going after Kaiba." Yugi dashes after Kabia.  
  
((Man I thought I was cold.)) Bakura watched Kaiba leave. Ryou just shook his head.   
  
Yami strolled over towards the blonde, as the two white haired teens watched. "Jou, wake up before all the FOOD is gone."  
  
Upon hearing the word food, the blonde duelist jump up and eagerly started looking for the food only to find Yami laughing at him. "Not funny."  
  
Kaiba growled and sighed as Yugi came up behind him and pulled on the white coat. "Something wrong Kaiba?"   
  
Ice blue eyes looked down at the small teen. "Yugi...I don't understand how that mutt has gotten under my skin....now is he awake now?" /Yami Kaiba and I are waiting for you to catch up now./  
  
//Be there in a minute.// Yami had to practically drag the blonde, while the two white haired teens followed him.  
  
Bakura grabbed Jou's other arm. "Come on you. You already made the High Priest the laughing stock so far."  
  
"And why should I care?" Jou asked. He pulled out of both yamis' grasps and walked on his own.   
  
(Oh great, now Jou isn't cooperating either.)  
  
"Pharaoh may I have a word with you." Bakura looked at Yami. ((Go after him and find Kaiba and Yugi. I'm going to talk to Yami.))  
  
Ryou nodded his head and raced over to the check in station, figuring that it was the most likely place for them to be.   
  
When Ryou had left, Yami turned to the other spirit. "I also wanted to talk to you. It's about Jou and Kaiba."   
  
Bakura nodded. "No doubt you noted that there might be more that anger between those two."  
  
"Yes, I think they're afraid to admit their feelings for each other," Yami said gazing in the direction of where Jou had walked off to.   
  
"Well I was thinking we should some how have one walk in on the other is taking a bath."   
Bakura smirked. ((Did you find Jou yet?))   
  
/Hurry up Yami or Kaiba might leave you behind./  
  
  
"That should produce interesting results," Yami smirked. //We'll be there in a few minutes.//  
  
(Jou's at the check in station. You two had better hurry up.)  
  
"Time to go Pharaoh." Bakura turn to go.Yami followed behind the white haired spirit.   
  
Jou and Ryou were at the check in station, waiting for the others to show up. They had already checked in. Yugi and Kaiba where waiting as well. Bakura showed his visa to the person at the check station. "Your turn Yami."  
  
Yami fished in his pocket and produced his visa for the person to see. He was then given the go ahead signal. "Okay, now for your luggage."  
  
"Didn't you bring anything?" Ryou asked Yugi's darker half.   
  
"They're in my soul room," Yami shrugged as he placed his visa back in his pocket.   
  
Ryou sweatdropped. "Now why didn't I think of that."   
  
Kaiba was on the move again. Yugi keep up with him. Bakura hurry as well.  
  
Ryou and Yami hurried to keep up with the tallest one out of the group. Jou just kept to the rear of their group.   
  
The bags went around and around the belt. "You guys get the bags. I'm getting another limo for us. To take us to the hotel." Kaiba dial a number.  
  
Yami waited for his hikari's bag to show up. In the mean time, Ryou had spotted his suitcase and tried to lift it off of the belt, but instead he was getting pulled by his luggage. Jou was also waiting for his luggage to appear.   
  
Bakura grab Ryou and his bag. "Next time tell me when ya see this thing."  
  
Ryou blushed and sheeplishly answered, "Okay."   
  
By this time, Yugi's luggage had made its appearance and Yami picked them off of the belt with no problem.   
  
Jou tapped his foot as he waited. "Mine has to be the last one they shove out of there."   
  
"Mine hasn't shown up yet, either Jou." Kaiba moved beside Jou.  
  
"It doesn't matter with you, cause you can replace all of your stuff," Jou said, while watching for his luggage to show up. "Me, on the other hand, can't afford to pay for mine."   
  
Kaiba grabbed a bag. "Here is your bag then pup." He put it down beside Jou.  
  
"I have a name!" Jou huffed as he picked up his bag before heading to where Yami and Yugi were chatting.   
  
'You are my pup...' Kaiba grab his own bag. "Let's get going." Bakura had his own bag.  
  
The gang walked outside of the airport with their luggage, well except for Ryou, who was just holding his backpack. They stood outside waiting for the limo to arrive. A white limo showed up. The driver came out of the car. "Mr. Kaiba?" Kaiba nodded. The driver opened the trunk. "Here we go." Seto put his bag in the trunk.  
  
Yami placed his hikari's luggage into the trunk. Jou was a step behind him and also placed his luggage in the trunk. Since Ryou wasn't carrying anything, he opened the limo door and hopped inside, while dragging Yugi.   
  
Bakura put his and Ryou's bag in.   
  
"What you want Ryou?" Yugi looked at the boy.  
  
"My yami and I wanted to know if you and Yami would help us with something," Ryou asked nervously.   
  
"Oh what?"   
"Well," Ryou said in a low voice. "We were planning on hooking Jou up with Seto."   
  
Yugi's face blushed. "Glad we all are the same plan." The tri-color hair boy grinned.  
  
"Great, this will make things easier for my yami and I," Ryou whispered. He glanced up to find their darker halves and the two mentioned people about to get into the limo. "We'll talk about this later."   
  
Yugi nodded. /Yami. Ryou and Bakura want to help too..." Yugi had a silly grin on his face.  
  
//Bakura all ready told me.// Yami informed his hikari.  
  
Kaiba got in the limo and moved to the other side. Bakura pulled Ryou to him as he got into the car. Yami joined his hikari while Jou sat on the opposite side from the brunette.   
  
The car headed for the hotel. "We got a day before the convention starts." Kaiba looked at everyone. "Bakura, I don't want you to use your powers. That goes for you too Yami. Now if you have troubles with a bully or something else, tell me and I will be the one that takes care of it."  
  
"I have no problems with that, but I'm not sure about Bakura," Yami said glancing over to the former tomb robber.  
  
Bakura growled but nodded. "Okay I promise."  
Ryou snuggled up against his darker half giggling. The others didn't trust his darker half, but then they didn't get to know him as well as he did.   
  
The limo pulled into the hotel. "Just keep him in line Ryou. You too, Yugi." Seto stepped out of the car.  
  
"I'll have no problems here," Ryou smirked as he looked at his koi.   
  
Bakura pulled Ryou out of the car. ((I need you now...but I wait until we get our room.))  
  
(We don't want an audience, ne?)  
  
((No I don't want Kaiba mad at me.))  
  
/Yami we should make a plan on how to get Jou and Seto together./  
  
//Yes, but first we'll have to meet with Ryou and his yami so we don't ruin their plans and they don't ruin ours.//  
  
Jou stood up and calmly walked out of the car. He then went to retrieve his luggage before waiting for the others. Yami also picked up his aibou's luggage and waited beside the blonde as Ryou went over to his suitcase.   
  
(Kura, a little help here.)  
  
Bakura picked up the bag. ((First thing ya going to do when we get back is go to a Gym.))  
  
(You don't really mean it, do you?) Ryou gazed into his yami's eyes with his chocolate brown eyes.   
  
((Then tell what the hell you got in this bag.))  
  
(Let's see a weeks worth of clothes, a beach towel, a pair of swimming trunks, lots of sun tan lotion, my entire collection of duel monster cards, a hair dryer, shampoo, conditioner, tooth brushes, a tube of tooth paste.......) Ryou kept on listing what he had packed.   
  
((Baka....You pack like a woman...)) Ryou just stuck his tongue out at his darker half.   
  
They waited in the lobby as Kaiba went to get the keys. He brought another trolley and placed his bag on it. "Here we go."  
  
Ryou stuck out his tongue mentally to his darker half as Yami placed Yugi's luggage onto the trolley.   
  
Jou also placed his bags onto the trolley. "What's the sleeping arrangements?"  
  
Kaiba looked down at the floor. "Three rooms." He held out the keys.  
  
"Who am I rooming with then?" Jou asked, hoping not to get Kaiba.   
  
"Sorry Jou but you have to be with me. I know what these two want to do...I wanted to get another room but the hotel was already getting other bookings. I'm lucky to get three rooms." Kaiba lowered his head.  
  
"Just great," Jou muttered to himself.   
  
"Come on, it can't be that bad," Ryou said softly.   
  
"Says you!"   
  
"Come on our rooms are on the third floor." Kaiba push the trolley towards the elevators.   
  
Ryou rushed to follow Kaiba. He wanted to get into his room and *play* with his darker half. (Hurry up, Kura!)  
  
Yami on the other hand just casually walked behind the billionaire as Jou brought up the rear of the group as usual.   
  
Bakura followed quickly. They got into the elevator and Kaiba pushed the button. "I'm sorry Jou but this is all I could get."  
  
/Yami do this is wise for them to be alone? I know I want them to get together but I don't want them to kill each other./  
  
//I don't either, but we'll be next door, and if we hear anything, we'll storm into their room, okay?//  
  
"It's lucky we even have rooms," Ryou pointed out. "With the convention and all."  
  
"Go figure," Jou grumbled.   
  
The elevator stop and Kaiba moved the trolley down the hall. "Here we are." Rooms 322, 323 and 324.   
  
  
"We'll take room 322, please," Ryou politely asked.   
  
"Yugi and I would like to have room 324," Yami spoke up.   
  
"That puts us in the middle Jou." Kaiba handed Yugi and Ryou the keys. Bakura took the keys from Ryou and open the door. He took their bags in.   
  
Yugi open the door to their room. "Sleep well Jou."  
  
Ryou waved good bye to the others before heading inside his room. Yami picked up his hikari's luggage and walked into the room.   
  
"I hope so," Jou said, as he took his luggage from the trolley.   
  
Kaiba took his bag into the room. The good thing was there where two beds. "You go head Jou and pick a bed."  
  
"That fine." Kaiba moved over to the other bed. "Do you want to go out or order in for dinner."  
  
"I pick the one closest to the door," Jou said as he dumped his luggage on the mentioned bed.   
  
"Maybe the others would want to order take out," Jou said as he started to unpack.   
  
Kaiba open his bag and put his stuff away. "Do you want to ask or should I."  
  
"Why don't you ask them while I look through this travel guide," Jou suggested while showing the brunette the book. "I borrowed it from my sister."  
  
Bakura shut the door behind Ryou. ((Mine all mine!!!!)) He pushed the boy on one of the beds. ((Dame I wanted a King size bed!!!))  
  
Ryou squeaked as he was being pushed onto a bed. (What's wrong with this bed? Besides we can always push the two beds together, ne?)  
  
Yugi placed his stuff away. "Well there no sound coming threw the wall yet."  
  
"That's a good sign," Yami said after getting his luggage from his soul room and then started to unpack.   
  
Bakura had pulled off Ryou's shirt and started to suck on one of the boy's nipples.  
  
Ryou moaned and began to grind his hips against Bakura's.   
  
The tomb raider popped open Ryou's pants. His fingers found the boy's length and pumped it. The white haired hikari moaned at his darker half's touch. He moved his lips towards Bakura's neck before planting several butterfly kisses on it.   
  
((You want it now or do you want me to prepare you....))  
  
(If you don't prepare me, then how will I be able to walk tomorrow?)  
  
((Mmmmm.....good point. I got the oil in my bag.)) Bakura got up and undress as he head for his bag.  
  
Ryou patiently waited for his koi to get the lubrication.   
  
((Undress now.)) He pulled out the oil.   
  
Since his darker half had already removed his shirt, Ryou pulled down his pants along with his boxers. (You'd better hurry before I decide to crawl underneath those sheets without you.) He said playfully.   
  
Bakura started to exotic dance towards Ryou.  
  
Ryou's patience was running thin. (Are we going to play or not?)  
  
((Oh!!!)) Bakura jumped onto the bed, pinning Ryou under him. His fingers were cover in oil. One finger went into Ryou quickly.  
  
Ryou gasped at the sudden intrusion before relaxing his muscles.   
  
The second finger entered Ryou. ((My pretty one.))  
  
The white haired hikari smiled at the comment. An evil grin appeared on his face. (Do you think if we make enough noise, Kaiba and Jou will hear it and want to do it too?)  
  
((Not sure if they would. But I do want to hear you scream.)) Bakura nip down on Ryou's neck. The third finger entered the boy. The fingers went in and out of Ryou's opening.  
  
Ryou moaned very loudly. "KURA!!" His entire body shook as he experienced the mind blowing feeling that he never got tired of.   
  
((Ready???)) Bakura nibble harder on Ryou's neck.  
  
(I'm ready.) Ryou took advantage of his position and started to suck on Bakura's ear.   
  
The fingers left the boy and his oil cover length was place at the opening. ((Mine!!!)) He then thrust into Ryou.  
  
Once again, Ryou gasped at the intrusion. His muscles tightened around Bakura as he tried to adjust to his darker half being inside him.   
  
Bakura panted and waited for his light to adjust. ((So you want to make some noise?)) He smirked.  
  
Once he was able to relax, he returned the smirk. (Let the fun begin.) He began to squirm underneath his darker half, signaling for him to go.   
  
Bakura started to thrust in and out of Ryou. He nipped at Ryou's neck.  
  
"Mmmmm.....................Harder!....................Ah..................." Ryou's arms wrapped around Bakura's neck as his he started to suck on his darker half's ear.   
  
Bakura thrust deeper into Ryou. He nip hard onto the boy's neck. ((Hope ya brought the turtle neck....))  
  
Ryou's fingernails started to leave imprints on Bakura's back. (Sorry, but I didn't. It's too hot to wear those here.) He moaned louder.   
  
((Ya not going to be able to hid these love bites then...)) Bakura grabbed Ryou's manhood and pump it.  
  
Ryou smirked at his yami's cluelessness. (Since I knew we were going to have fun, I borrowed one of Yugi's neck belts.) He took advantage of the situation and pressed his lips against his darker half's.   
  
((I want the one with spike in it...)) Bakura was thrusting hard and fast into Ryou making the bed bounce. Incidentally, it caused the headboard to keep thumping on the wall.   
  
(I borrowed that one.) Ryou used one of his hands to start tracing his yami's torso.   
  
Sweat covered Bakura now. He kept thrusting hard and fast into Ryou. His hand pumped the boy's manhood.  
  
Ryou moaned very loudly as he now started arching his hips in time with his darker half. He placed his lips onto Bakura's neck and started sucking on his Adam's apple while one hand roamed on his chest.   
  
((Come for me...oh my light....)) Bakura thrust into Ryou hard.  
  
(You'll have to be patient.) Ryou smirked evilly as he continued to suck on his darker half's neck. He could feel the muscles already starting to tighten.   
  
Bakura growled and thrust deep into Ryou.  
  
Ryou tilted his head back and moaned. He could feel his muscles tightening as Bakura kept hitting that one spot and hard. "Oh Ra!!"  
  
"RA!!!!" Bakura thrust deep and fast into Ryou. The bed was jumping off the floor now.By now the headboard was slamming into the wall. Sweat covered Ryou's body as he was on the verge of his climax.   
  
"RYOU!!!!" Bakura bit down on Ryou's neck.  
  
Ryou's world turned white as his release came. "KURA!!!" Soon, he was left panting and trying to catch his breath.   
  
Bakura thrust one more time. "KOI!!!!" His own world went white and his seed filled Ryou.  
  
(Do you think they heard us?)   
  
((I would think so.)) Bakura pulled out of Ryou.   
  
At the same time as Ryou and Bakura started their love making Yugi and Yami were about to start too. /Yami do you want me now?/  
  
//Sometimes, I have the feeling you're reading my mind.// He produced a tube of lubrication and placed on the nightstand, before pinning his light onto the bed.   
  
/Oh Yami..../ Yugi kissed Yami's lips.  
  
Yami returned the kiss with such passion. He ran his tongue along his lighter half's lips, demanding entrance.   
  
Yugi parted his lips for Yami. His hands worked on his pants. Yami plunged his tongue into Yugi's mouth, exploring it to the fullest. He soon made quick work of his aibou's pants and underwear.   
  
Yugi removed Yami's pants and shirt. /Yami...please..../ He removed the neck belt and suck on Yami's neck.  
  
The spirit quickly removed his aibou's shirt and started to play with one of his nipples. //Are you ready?// He moaned .   
  
/Yes prepare me...need to walk about.../ Yugi moan.  
  
Yami nodded his head. He picked up the tube and squeezed some of it onto his fingers. He then pushed one finger into Yugi's entrance.   
  
Yugi gaps for a second and relaxed. /Yami.../  
  
Soon a second finger joined the first and Yami began to stretch his aibou. Yugi moan and his hands roam Yami's body. The final finger slid into Yugi as he gently stretched his light. He pulled his fingers in and out of Yugi's opening.   
  
Yugi purred. /Yami...oh Yami.../  
  
//Are you ready for the pleaser?// Yami asked his gentle half as he applied the lubrication onto himself.   
  
/Yes oh yes..../ Yugi try to nip Yami's neck.  
  
Yami positioned himself in front of Yugi's entrance. With one quick movement, he pushed himself into his hikari. 'Oh Ra, he's so tight.'   
  
Yugi arched up and a tear leaked out. /Yami!!!/ The boy then relaxed.   
  
Using his tongue, Yami wiped off that tear, before pulling out and thrusting into his hikari.   
  
/Faster Yami....faster.../ Yugi thrust up towards Yami.  
  
Yami thrust faster as he pumped his aibou's manhood. He then started placing kiss everywhere on his hikari's neck before giving him a love bite.   
  
Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami and thrust up towards Yami. /Yours!!!!/  
  
//Mine!!// Yami trusted harder and deeper into Yugi. He started to suck on one of his love bites that he gave his hikari.   
  
Yugi screamed and white spots flashed before his eyes as he came into Yami's hand. "YAMI!!!!"  
  
"AIBOU!!!" Yami released his seed deep within Yugi, shortly after his hikari reached his climax.   
  
/Mmmm...that was good.../ Yugi yawned.  
  
//I wonder how Kaiba and Jou will react to this.// Yami said through their mental connection as he pulled out of his hikari.   
  
Seto couldn't believe it. "I should have gotten us another room on a different floor...." He looked at Jou. "Did you know about these friends' sex habits?" He looked at the blond teen.  
  
Jou shook his head. "I knew dat they were in a relationship but I never knew it was a physical one." He had a pale complexion, considering what he just heard from both of his neighbors.   
  
Seto rap his arms around himself. "Dame...I...Jou...I'm sorry..." He looked away.  
  
"Sorry about what?" Jou tilted his head, giving him the confused puppy look.   
  
Seto let out a breath. "For the way I been acting towards you...Any ways do you want anything to eat. I think it best if we order in now..." Seto looked at both walls.   
  
"It's okay," Jou couldn't believe he said that. "It's not like I'm not used to it. I think I could use some food to take my mind off of............................ our friends' recent activities."   
  
"Good...point..." Kaiba pick up the phone. "Anything you really want?" Ice blue eyes looked into honey eyes. Kaiba couldn't help but lick his lips.  
  
"You know I'm not picky when it comes to food," Jou said flopping on his bed.   
  
"Why would your friends do this when they know we are in our room?" Kaiba dial a number.  
  
"Who knows what goes through Bakura's mind," Jou sighed staring at the ceiling. "Yami, he probably wants to give me a good scare for that time I pulled a prank on him last month."   
  
Kaiba raise an eye brow. "What prank?" Kaiba heard a voice on the other end. "Yes I like to order in an x-large pizza with cheese, mushrooms, pineapple and pepperoni, room 323." Kaiba hung up the phone. "It will be a 1/2 hour."  
  
"Yami would kill me if I told ya," Jou said staring at the ceiling.   
  
Kaiba cross the room and sat down on Jou's bed. "What did you do. Steal his underwear...if he is wearing any...." He grinned at Jou.  
  
"Something much worse than dat," Jou sighed as he absently mindedly swayed his legs back and forth. "If Yugi hadn't convince Yami, I might have been sent to da Shadow Realm."   
  
"Oh my...that does sound bad. Jou I promise I won't tell any one what you did to Yami." Kaiba's hand touched Jou's hand.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't tell ya," Jou whispered. "I promised Yugi I'd keep it a secret, cause he wasn't sure if the he can bail me out if I told anyone."   
Kaiba looked at Jou. "Man..that sounds like you weren't thinking at the time." He squeezed Jou's hand and then stood up and went back to his bed. "Be glad you didn't do it to Bakura then..." He smirked.  
  
"It was April fool's day and ya think Yami would have a sense of humor." The blonde paused for a moment to think. "Yeah, Bakura would have banished me the Shadow Realm in an instant." Jou stayed in his position. "  
  
"So Yami didn't know what April fool's day is about." He shook his head. Then bust out laughing. "It's seems he has to be brought up on the present." Seto bit his lip to stop laughing. His face was flush.  
  
"After my prank, Yugi informed him about our holidays," Jou sat up. He could feel an oncoming blush but he managed to push it down. "It took Yugi and me awhile to teach him how to cook and use the telephone."   
  
"So how many phones did the pharaoh send to the shadow realm." Kaiba face was bright red now.   
  
"He sent two telephones and almost the stove, except Yugi intervened on its behalf," Jou chuckled.   
  
Kaiba was chuckling hard now. He lay back on the bed. "I wonder what Bakura did when Ryou was teaching him." He smiled over at Jou. His chest was going up and down from deep breaths.  
  
"Bakura tried to steal the soul of a cd player," Jou informed the curious billionaire. As he was laughing, he slid off his bed, with a soft 'thump.'   
  
Kaiba snapped up and help Jou back on the bed. Before he could say any thing there was a knock on the door. "Be right back." Kaiba went to the door and got the pizza. He came back to Jou's bed and put the box down. "I'm just going to take a few pieces you can have the rest."   
  
"Sure thing," Jou agreed to it. He then looked at their order. "You know we forgot to order drinks. There's a vending machine down the hallway, I believe or in the lobby."   
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Your right. I go get them. What would you like?" He stood up.  
  
"If ya don't mind, then a root beer would be nice," Jou said digging through his pocket for some loose cash. He pulled a one dollar bill, U.S. currency, before showing it to Seto. "This should be enough."  
  
"Don't worry about Jou. You need your money for the cards." Kaiba then left the room and walked down the hallway to the pop machine.   
  
Jou blinked a few times and shoved his money back into his pocket. 'I wonder what the others are up to, now that they aren't making any noises.' He glanced between the two walls that separated them from their friends.   
  
Kaiba bang his head against the pop machine. He felt himself get tighten from all the sounds he heard from the walls. He wanted to pounce Jou right here and then. 'What the hell did I get myself into...' He let out a shaky breath and got the pop.   
  
Meanwhile, Jou patiently waited for Kaiba to return with the drinks. Since he didn't know how much the brunette wanted, he would wait until Kaiba got his share of the pizza.   
  
Kaiba open the door and walked into the room. "Here you go." He handed Jou the pop, before placing his pop down and pick up three pieces of pizza. "Thanks for waiting."  
  
"It's the least I could do, since ya paid for it," Jou said, picking up a slice and starts eating it. Surprisingly, he has good table manners.   
  
Kaiba started to eat too. His eyes looked at Jou's at times. He took a slip of the pop.  
  
Jou had no clue Kaiba was looking at him, since he was a little preoccupied. He had a hard time getting those noises out of his mind. "I can't look at my friends the same way I used to."   
  
"Tell me about it...but I don't blame them...it like having a partner that never leaves you..." Kaiba lower his head.   
  
"Yeah, dey were shared the same soul, now they have a physical connection er something," Jou mumbled. "Malik even has a boyfriend, his yami."   
  
"Do you have any one Jou?" Kaiba looked up at him.  
  
"Don't cause of my father," Jou sighed as he placed down his slice of pizza. "If my dad ever found out, he's gonna............................ forget I even mentioned that." He resumed eating his pizza, though he lookd kind of pale.   
  
Kaiba put down his drink and moved over to Jou. "He hits you doesn't he..." Ice blue eyes looked deeply into those honey eyes.  
  
"What makes ya think dat?" Jou asked very nervously as he started to scoot away from the brunette.   
  
Kaiba genlty grab Jou. His blue eyes soften. "I know..." He shook his head. "Don't speak about this beyond this room. Do you understand."  
  
"I appreciate all dis concern, but my dad ain't doing anything to me," Jou tried to lie his way out of this mess. In truth, he didn't want anyone to know about his family life. Not even Yugi knew about it, and they were the best of friends. He pulled out of Kaiba's grasp.   
  
"I know the pain because..." Kaiba lower his head. "My step-father beaten and rape me..." He stood up and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Jou didn't know what to say so he continued eating the pizza. 'I never knew this, but why did he tell me outta all the people. No, I shouldn't let anyone else get involved in my problem. It's my problem; I have to deal with it.'  
  
Kaiba curried up in the shower. He hit the side of the wall. 'Why...why did I tell him...I...' He growled to himself. 'Fool...you want him....but you don't have the courage to tell him...' He stood up and undo his pants. His manhood had become too uncomfortable for him. He rubbed himself as he wanted to release.   
  
Finally, Jou finished off the pizza. Needing to take a shower, Jou pulled out his pj's and headed towards the bathroom to find the door closed. He then knocked on the door. "Hey Kaiba, ya finished?"  
  
"Ah..." Seto release himself. He did his pants up. "Okay..." Kaiba came out of the bathroom. His eyes were red from the tears. "Sorry if I..." Kaiba shook his head and walked past Jou. 'I want him...but I can't...' He pulled out his dark silk pj's.  
  
'Okay,' Jou thought as he entered the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it, but unfortunate for them, the lock was broken from the last occupant. The blonde stripped down before hopping into the shower and starting the water.   
  
Kaiba got undress and put his pj's on. He slipped into the bed and sob to himself. He hugged his white dragon plush toy.  
  
After fifteen minutes, Jou had finished taking his shower and had dressed himself in his night clothes. He then opened the door while drying his hair. Since his bed was the closest to the bathroom, he had no trouble finding it. Jou resembled a puppy trying to scratch its ear.   
  
Kaiba looked at Jou but said nothing to the boy. He hugged his toy dragon again.  
  
"Hey Kaiba," Jou spoke up when he finished drying his hair. "Would ya mind if I watch some TV?"  
  
"Just keep the vol down low." Kaiba held his toy dragon close.  
  
"No prob," Jou said, picking up the remote after dropping off the towel. He then turned it on and started to flip through the channels.  
  
Kaiba looked away from Jou. He just couldn't watch Jou now. His body shivered and he pulled the sheets up around himself.  
  
"Boring...........boring..............even more boring......." Jou flipped through the different stations until he found something interesting that caught his attention. It was a fantasy movie.   
  
Seto snapped up. "Dame...I can't sleep..." He looked over to Jou. "Your hot body is gettig in the way..." Kaiba was patting. "It's all this sex in the air that making me think that way..."  
  
"Wha are you talking 'bout?" Jou had become completely engrossed in the movie.   
  
Seto growled and jump out of bed. "I'm saying your hot, wet body is on my mind...." Kaiba was panting.  
  
The sudden movement caused Jou to fall out of bed. His boxers were slightly pushed down as he crashed onto the floor. "If ya didn't want me to take a bath, ya should have said so in the first place."   
  
"No it's not that...I..." Kaiba looked away. "I'm sorry Jou...but...I'm gay okay...and I didn't think this would bug me so much with you in the room." Kaiba was still panting.  
  
Jou pulled himself up and straightened out his boxers. "Oh............. I thought you were inta girls."   
  
Kaiba's ice blue eyes lower to fully take Jou in. "Mmm...dame you are good looking..." He remain still.  
  
"Um, okay......................." Jou said nervously as he scooted away from the billionaire.   
  
Kaiba sighed and return to his bed. "I'm sorry for this...."   
  
"It's okay," Jou said, trying to sound assuring. "Just to let you know, I'm straight."   
  
  
Kaiba looked at him again. "We see...." He then went to bed.  
  
'This is getting too weird for me,' Jou thought as he looked at the billionaire going to bed. He turned off the TV, since it was getting late and decided to call it a night.   
  
Yugi woke with a moan. /Yami?/  
  
//Yes, Aibou?// Yami pulled his hikari close to him.   
  
/I don't think it work.../ Yugi hug Yami.  
  
//I think you're right or we would have heard noises coming from their room.//  
  
Bakura growl as he woke. ((Dame...wake up Ryou...)) He stood up and got dress.  
  
Unfortunately, Ryou too was a heavy sleeper, especially when after they played in bed. Bakura huffed. He picked up a cup filled it with water and dumped onto Ryou's chest. Ryou's eyes shot wide open as he jumped out of bed and landed on top of his yami.   
  
((Much better...)) He kissed Ryou deeply.  
  
Ryou forgot about the water incident and responded to Bakura's kiss with equal passion.   
  
((Didn't work last night...I'm afraid.)) Bakura broke the kiss.  
  
(Then we'll have to come up with another one.) Ryou sighed.   
  
Kaiba was already down stairs getting the tickets for the convention. He could face looking at Jou in the morning light.   
  
Yugi got dress and went to the washroom. Jou had woken up to find his roomie already gone. Since he was alone, he decided to get dressed and knocked on Yugi's door.   
  
Yugi bounced to the door. "Morning Jou. Sorry about last night." Yugi's face was bright red.  
  
"Um no sweat Yug," Jou said nervously. "After all you did save my life, when I pulled dat prank on Yami."  
  
//Aibou, who is it?// Yami had gone to the bathroom.  
  
Yugi's face was still red. "So what did you and Kaiba do last night?" He tilted his head to one side. /It's Jou./  
  
"We had dinner and slept in separate beds," Jou shrugged.   
  
"Oh okay." /Come on Yami we have to go./   
  
//One minute.// Yami called to his hikari as he finished dressing.   
  
"You better get dress." Bakura headed for the door. ((Or ya going sleep all day again?))  
  
Ryou yawned before sticking his tongue out at his darker half and started to change.   
  
Bakura smirk and exited the room. He saw Jou in the hallway. "So Jou did ya have fun with the High Priest last night?" His smirk was still on his face.  
  
Jou turned his attention away from Yugi and towards the former tomb robber. "What are ya talking 'bout?"  
  
"Sorry...thought you might did something fun that all." Bakura lean up against the wall.   
  
Yugi step out of his room and glared at Bakura. /Yami hurry up Bakura is out here./ Within a second of hearing that, Yami raced out of the bathroom in a flash. He glared at Bakura, daring him to pull any stunts, which may cause bodily harm to anyone, especially his koi.   
  
Jou shrugged off. "Has anyone seen Kaiba?"  
  
Both Yugi and Bakura shook their heads. ((Ryou we are waiting on you.))  
  
"I'm coming!" Ryou shouted before running out the door, while sort of limping. "Sorry about that."   
  
"I would think Kaiba would be down stairs getting the tickles then." Yugi headed for the elevator. Yami followed his hikari, very closely while keeping an eye on the former tomb robber.   
  
"Oh okay," Jou said, hurrying to catch up with his best friend.   
  
Bakura kissed Ryou again and pulled him along to catch the others. ((Let's hope we can get the pup in the master's bed soon.))  
  
Ryou more than happily allowed his darker half to pull him along. He ran his fingers along the neck belt he borrowed from Yugi.   
  
Yugi press the button and the elevator open. "Let's hurry. Kaiba would be waiting on us."  
  
"Besides we wouldn't want him to purchase all the good cards, would we?" Yami teased his hikari.   
  
"We certainly don't," Jou said from behind the couple.   
  
((The pup doesn't seem happy.)) Bakura lick Ryou's ear.  
  
(I don't think he likes boys.) Ryou moaned.   
  
((Or he doesn't realize he does....)) The elevator open and Bakura pull Ryou out. Yugi followed them out.  
  
Yami still hovered close to his hikari as Jou was the last one to come out of the elevator.   
(Then we will have to convince him that he does.)  
  
Kaiba was standing there with his white coat on. He held six tickets in his hand. "Here you all go. Enjoy your selves."  
  
Yami nodded his head as he took two tickets, one for him and one for his hikari. Ryou shly reached out for two tickets, while Jou seemed hesitant to be near the billionaire after last night's events. He firmly resolved never to be scared of anything and took a ticket.   
  
"I'll stay out of your way then..." Kaiba turn and left the group alone. ((Something tells me that Kaiba upset.))   
  
(What can we do to fix it?)  
  
((I don't know maybe we should talk to Yami and Yugi.))  
  
(Knowing Yami, he already has a plan. We should meet somewhere during the convention and discuss it.)  
  
/Oh dear Yami I think we went overboard last night./  
  
//Maybe we should have waited until they were comfortable with each other before doing that.//  
  
Yugi hid his face in Yami's chest.  
  
Yami pulled his hikari closer to himself.   
  
"I'm outta here," Jou spoke up as he too left the group. He needed some time to think.   
  
"Yami we need to talk." Bakura looked at the pharaoh. "Now." Yugi looked up at Yami.  
  
"I was just about to say the same thing," Yami said, indicating he wished to speak to Bakura and his light.   
  
"Does anyone have a plan for those two?" Ryou asked everyone.   
  
"I had one, but we'll have to improvise," Yami sighed. His plan had gone down the tubes.   
  
"So what would you like us to do Yami?" Bakura looked at the pair. He ran his hand through Ryou's hair. "I think we made Kaiba and Jou upset..." Yugi spoke quietly.  
  
"Our first step is to work on Jou, seeing as he doesn't seem to be interested in boys," Yami said. "We'll have to wait before we plan our next move."   
  
"Yes the pup...we got to make him realize Kaiba is to be his master..." Bakura rub his chin.  
  
"And how are we supposed to do that?" Ryou asked. He turned his eyes to Yugi just as Yami was turned his attention to his lighter half.   
  
"That is the question of the day isn't it. Well let's think about as we look about the card show."  
  
Yugi bounced away from Yami and headed for the entrance for the show. "Come on Yami time to have some fun."  
  
"Coming, we'll meet back in our room after the convention," Yami informed the white haired teens before hurrying to catch up with his hikari.   
  
"We'll be there," Ryou said to Yami's retreating form.   
  
Bakura went after the pair. "So what cards are we looking for?" 


	3. A duel and a shower

A fic done by Wingzero and Jadej.j  
  
Yugioh doesn't belong to either of us. Injoy Pairings Yugi x Yami Jou x Seto   
and Ryou x Bakura  
  
  
To Tame a White Dragon's Heart  
  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi//  
  
(Ryou to Bakura) ((Bakura to Ryou))  
  
"Maybe we can just look around?" Ryou suggested as he walked closer to his darker half.  
  
((Okay.)) Bakura handed the person his ticket, and he took his a bag of information.   
  
Ryou also handed over his ticket after his yami. He then leaned against his darker half as they walked into the convention area.   
  
Kaiba was in the far corner of the dealer room looking at some mangas.  
  
In the meantime, Jou was looking at all the rare duel monster cards and deciding which ones he can afford to purchase.  
  
Yugi bounced into the room after getting his stuff from the person taking tickets.  
  
Yami calmly gave the person his ticket and received his bag before following his very hyper aibou. A small smile appeared on his face as he liked watching his aibou be happy.  
  
Kaiba slowly walked over to another table. He looked up at Jou and looked away again.   
  
However, Jou was trying to decide which cards would improve his deck and if he could afford it. He didn't notice the arrival of a certain brunette.   
  
"Need help, Jou?" Kaiba's coat touched Jou's leg.  
  
"Huh?" Jou looked up from the table to see Kaiba standing next to him. "Oh, I can't seem to decide which cards ta get. They're all good, but I don't got enough cash."   
  
"Which ones do you really want?" Kaiba looked at all the cards on the table.  
  
"I can't seem ta decide between all of these," Jou pointed out a few cards: "Dragon's Treasure, Reborn the Monster, Flute of Summoning Dragon, Lord of Dragons and Metal Force. "I know I want Reborn the Monster, which doesn't cost that much, but the others, I'll have ta pick and chose carefully."   
  
Kaiba looked at the cards. "How many dragons do you have in your deck?" Ice blue eyes looked at Jou.  
  
"I got two," Jou answered the billionaire's question. 'My Red Eyes and Baby Dragon."   
  
"Well you could get another Red Eyes for your deck and then the Lord of Dragons and Flute of Summoning Dragon would be good for your deck. Metal Force though would help your Red Eyes be stronger."  
  
"As much as I would love andother Red Eyes," Jou sighed as he pointed to the price tag. "That ain't gonna happen so I'll just get Reborn the Monster, Flute of Summoning Dragon, Lord of Dragons, and Metal force, which leaves me enough to purchase a magna or two." He had already calculated how much it would be and decided that he couldn't get Dragon's Treasure without borrowing some money or getting a cash advance from his boss.   
  
"Sounds good. Ya should look around for prices too Jou. There are other dealers here too." He smiled at Jou.  
  
"I already have," Jou sighed again. With that he pulled out a list he had been keeping. It had the cards he wanted along with their prices and which stand was selling it. "Da ones with da stars are the lowest ones. I've already done the calculations."  
  
"I take you you don't like to borrow money." Kaiba remain still. "I understand that."  
  
"Yug probably wants to purchase the cards he needs to form Exodia, and Ryou told me he wants a few cards for his deck," Jou shrugged. "I only borrow from my friends."   
  
Kaiba lower his head. "I'm not a friend then..." Kaiba turned to walk away. 'I never win his heart...'  
  
"Ta tell ya the truth, I don't know what I consider ya to be," Jou said, looking back at the cards and his paper.   
  
"Then can I just get you a gift." Kaiba looked at Jou.   
  
Bakura was grinning ear to ear. ((Ryou...Kaiba trying to buy Jou a card...what ya think?))  
  
(I think it's a good step, since he's only bought Mokuba presents. Maybe Jou will start to open up to him.)   
  
Yugi was looking at the Exodia pieces. /Yami I found some Exodia pieces./  
  
//Great, we'll need the right arm and the left leg.// Yami said walking up to his aibou. //After all, Jou did save the other three.//  
  
"My birthday isn't for awhile," Jou mentioned as he handed over Reborn the Monster card to the seller, signaling that he wanted to purchase it. He would have to go to the other tables for the other cards on his list.   
  
"I want to make up for what happen last night." Kaiba's face turn pink.  
  
"It's your call," Jou said, as he paid for the card. "About last night, let's just put it behind us. I know I've made many mistakes for even me to count. Um...... Let's not get inta that either."   
  
"Still I did something I shouldn't of." Kaiba looked at Jou's honey eyes. "I really want to make up to you."  
  
"Look, I already forgave ya last night, but I'm not one ta pass up a good card," Jou had a small smile on his face.   
  
Kaiba smiled back. "Good." Kaiba then pick up Dragon's Treasure and a Red Eyes. He paid for them and handed them to Jou. "Later I want to duel." The brunette spoke in Jou's ear. He then walked away.  
  
Jou's cheeks turned a soft pink color as he blushed. 'Why am I acting like this?' He looked at his second Red eyes and the magic card. 'I mean he's a guy and I'm into girls, right?' With that, he gathered his purchase and walked over towards the other tables to purchase the other cards he had on the list.   
  
Kaiba was looking at some Dragon Capture cards. He smirked to himself. 'I want to win his heart...so badly.' He bought the card. He then looked at some mangas and CDs.  
  
((And he scores!!!)) Bakura gave a V sign. He then found some ghoul cards. ((Ryou I found some cards you might like.))  
  
(That's great.) Ryou walked up to his yami and inspected the cards. (Those would strengthen our deck.)  
  
By the time, Jou had finished purchasing the rest of the cards, his wallet was considerably lighter. Even though he had more money, he promised himself that he would spend a certain amount on himself and buy a suprise present for his little sister.   
  
Yugi picked up the two cards that he need for Exodia. /I got what we need Yami. Our deck is hold again./  
  
//And the next time, please don't allow just anyone to touch our decks?// Yami wrapped his arms around his hikari.   
  
/Promise./ Yugi return the hug. /Any other cards we should look for?/  
  
//Maybe the darkness card.// Yami suggested. //It will increase any spell caster or fiend's attack and defense by 200 points.// He then paused for a moment. //You know if we combine that with our Dark Magician and use the Book of the Secret Arts, our Dark Magician will have enough attack points to stand up against Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon.//  
  
/Great./ Yugi got the Yami card too. /You want to look at the Mangas now?/  
  
//Anything you want to do.// Yami didn't care what they did as long as he can spend time with his hikari.   
  
Jou was walking through the different stands and tables, searching for something his little sister would like. First of all, his little sister wasn't into duel monsters so it ruled that out. Second, he didn't know which anime she liked, but he figured it wouldn't be the violent type. Sighing, Jou went on his quest to find his little sister the perfect gift.   
  
People were coming in now. The chatter grew louder. Kaiba looked for Jou. He spot the blond and headed over to him.   
  
Bakura was looking at some mangas. He saw Yugi and Yami coming his way. "Hello Pharaoh and his light. Well Kaiba bought Jou a couple of cards."  
  
"It's true," Ryou backed his yami up. "I saw it too."   
  
"This is an unexpected turn of events," Yami smirked. "The question is: how do we get Jou to realize his feelings for Kaiba?"  
  
Bakura shook his head. "No idea but I think Kaiba knows what he wants." Bakura smirk to which Yugi smiled.  
  
"Why don't we talk about this later, when there isn't so much noise," Yami said, complaining about the noise level.  
  
The blonde teen was looking through all the plushies for something his sister would want. All of them looked so cute, but which one to get. 'I wonder what I should get her.'   
  
Kaiba came up behind Jou again. "Let's see I promise my brother something of GW." He looked at the plushies.  
  
Jou picked up a plushie of Sakura, from Cardcaptor Sakura. "I wonder if Serenity would like this."   
  
"Does she like angels?" Kaiba pointed to Yue. He then saw Duo. "Here we go." He picked up the plushie.   
  
"I think she does, ever since she got dat operation," Jou mused as he picked up the Yue plushie in his hand. When he looked at the price tag, he couldn't believe how much it cost. "Wow, I can afford ta purchase both of them for her with da cash I set aside for her."   
  
"Great." Kaiba smiled at Jou. He pay for the toy. "Do you want to have lunch now?"  
  
Jou looked at his watch. After all, he just spend a few hours going through each duel monster card table and determining which cards he can or can't purchase. Suddenly, his stomach growled. Jou laughed nervously. "Does that answer your question?"   
  
"Come let's get something to eat." Kaiba wave Jou to the exit.  
  
"Wait a sec," Jou said, handing over the two plushies to the seller. "I need ta buy these."   
  
"Sure." Kaiba stop and waited of Jou.  
  
When Jou heard the seller tell him the price, he handed over the exact amount of money. The seller then placed the two plushies into the bag, before handing it over to the blonde. Turning to face the brunette, Jou said, "I'm finished and thanks for waiting."   
  
Bakura watched Kaiba and Jou from across the room. "They are still together." Yugi couldn't see through the crowd.  
  
Neither could Yami, as he was shorter than both the white haired teens. "I can't see a thing."   
  
"My yami is telling the truth," Ryou spoke up as he too watched the soon to be couple. That was if they had their way.   
  
Kaiba held the Duo doll in his hands. "Ready Jou?"   
  
Bakura pick up Yugi and pointed to Kaiba and Jou. "See they don't seem to mind each other right now." He quickly put the boy down again. Yugi smiled up at Yami. "Ya Yami I saw them together."  
  
"Ready," Jou chimed as he held onto the bags tightly. He didn't want to lose the gifts he just bought his little sister.   
  
Yami kept an eye on the former tomb robber. He didn't trust Bakura a hundred percent. "That's good. I think we should follow them, but we shouldn't all go. Why don't you two go first and then we'll taker over?"   
  
"That sounds good to me. What do you think Kura?" Ryou snuggled up against his yami.   
  
Bakura nodded. "Agree." He pulled Ryou along.   
  
Yugi hugged Yami. /So I think Jou is the one we must work on then. Right?/  
  
//Yes, from what I've seen and heard, Jou is confused. We need to help him understand his feelings.// Yami informed his hikari, while returning the embrace.   
  
/How then?/ Yugi headed out towards the exit.  
  
//Talk to him. You know Jou better than I do. I will distract Kaiba while you talk to him.// Yami said following his hikari closely.  
  
Kaiba exited the show. "The restaurant is over here." He pointed to it. "I buy this time." He smiled at Jou.  
  
"Are you sure about it?" Jou asked as they walked up to the restaurant. "I meant ya bought dinner last night."   
  
"Yes Jou I'm sure. If you like you can buy dinner tonight." He slowly reached out for Jou's hand. "I don't mind at all."  
  
'Why is he being nice to me all of a sudden? Is it because he likes me? Wait, he did make it clear that he likes me, but do I like him? If I do, then that would make me gay, but I'm not, am I?' "Thank you for everything," Jou said, while looking at the menu. His cheeks had a faint pink tint. He failed to notice Kaiba's hand reaching out for his own.   
  
Kaiba put his hand down in front of Jou's hand. "Have anything you like and you even can take a leftover bag after our meal."  
  
"Hm................... " Jou said to himself. 'I don't want Kaiba to spend a lot of cash on me so I'll just pick something cheap.' "The hamburger combo looks good right about now, and I doubt there would be any leftovers."   
  
Kaiba patted Jou's hand. "That's good." Kaiba pick out something he told the waiter what they wanted and hand over the menu.  
  
"Ya mentioned something about a duel," Jou spoke up as the water left.   
  
Kaiba nodded. "Yes. I would like to have a duel with you in our hotel room." Kaiba smiled at Jou.  
  
Bakura look everywhere. ((Dame I can't believe we lost them that fast...))  
  
((I don't know if it would work...)) Bakura shook his head. ((It might tune into Kaiba...but I don't know...)   
  
(You know we could always use our millennium ring.) Ryou shrugged. He didn't know if it could locate people, but it was worth a shot.  
  
Jou was starting to become bored. The service there was slow, since they had several customers. Moments passed before, Jou placed his head the table. "I'm bored."   
  
Bakura looked about when Yugi and Yami arrived. "We lost them but since it's lunch time they must be in one of the three restaurants."  
  
"We'll split up," Yami said, taking charge of the situation. "We'll search the restaurant at the other end. You two search over there." He pointed over towards the direction of the restaurant.   
  
"And we'll meet in the middle restaurant."   
  
"I guess so," Ryou said, looking over towards Yami and then his yami.   
  
Bakura nod. "Let's go." He pulled Ryou to the left.   
  
Yami took his aibou's hand and walked over the other restaurant.  
  
Moments later, a waiter arrived with their orders. Kaiba had a chicken burger and French fries with a coke.  
  
Jou looked up from where he placed his head. "Dat was quick." He picked up his hamburger and started eating it.  
  
Once Jou had swallowed, he casually said, "With all these people, I thought it would take longer."  
  
"Well it is lunch time." Kaiba bit into his meal. "We did order easy food." He smirked.  
  
"I guess so," Jou shrugged as he returned to his meal.  
  
Bakura growled as he headed for the restaurant in the middle. ((Dame all I want to see what's up.))  
  
Ryou giggled. (I wondered if Yugi and Yami found them.)  
  
//Maybe Ryou and Bakura found them.// Yami said, ushering his hikari to the middle restaurant.   
  
Bakura look at the pair eating. ((At last.))  
  
(Well, that answers my question. Quick, we have to hide.) Ryou noticed Jou's wandering eyes.   
  
Bakura hid behind a bush. He waved at Yugi and Yami.  
  
Ryou soon followed his yami's example and hid with him.  
  
Yami noticed the former tomb robber waving and pulled his hikari behind a column.   
  
Jou started to look around the place. He didn't know what to say to the billionaire. 'Last night he told me he had been beaten and raped. I never knew that. I wondered who would do that to him………… Why am I suddenly starting to care for him? I mean he's Kaiba, the annoying billionaire. Maybe I shouldn't mention this to him.'  
  
"Something on your mind?" Kaiba looked deeply into Jou's honey eyes.  
  
"Nuthin you wouldn't understand," Jou sighed as he continued to eat his lunch.   
  
"Try me." Kaiba gave Jou a warm smile.  
  
Bakura point into the restaurant.   
  
/That means Kaiba and Jou are in there./ Yugi look up at Yami.  
  
//Yes, they are.// Yami looked at the two.   
  
"I........ I........... am having .............. this is too embarrassing to tell ya," Jou said as he blushed a bright red.   
  
Kaiba slowly took Jou's hand. "Take your time Jou." He squeezed it.  
  
"You're not going to laugh if I told ya?" Jou asked. His cheeks remained the same color.   
  
"I will not laugh at you." Kaiba moved closer to Jou.   
  
Bakura had a grin on his face. ((It seems Kaiba going in for the capture.))  
  
"You promise?" Jou wanted to make sure the brunette wouldn't laugh.   
  
(This is better than we had planned.)  
  
Yugi was watching too. /One thing ya got to say about Kaiba he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants./  
  
//He persistent and stubborn, which can be good at times.// Yami smirked. //Let's see how he handles this situation.//  
  
"Cross my heart." Kaiba's finger rubbed against his chest.   
  
((Come on Kaiba just kiss him already.)) Bakura licked his lips.  
  
Jou took a deep breath. "I'mhavingtroublewithmylovelife." He said that very quickly.   
  
"Oh. Why is that?" Kaiba rub Jou's hand. He smiled.  
  
Bakura smirk at Yami. He pointed at the pair.  
  
"There's dis one girl I really like, but I don't know if she will return my feelings," Jou said sheepishly, while staring at the table.   
  
Yami nodded his head and watched as the conversation unfolded.   
  
"I see. Have you talked to her at all?" Kaiba's heart sank a bit, but he wasn't going to give up yet.  
  
Yugi shook his head. /I hope it's good news./  
  
//So do I.//  
  
Jou shook his head. "She probably doesn't even remember me."   
  
  
Kaiba rub his fingers against Jou's hand. "Do I know her?" Blue eyes glow lightly.  
  
((Growls this is taking to long... Kiss him Kaiba...)) Bakura huffed.  
  
(Be patient, Kura. Love takes time.)  
  
"You kind of know her," Jou looked up at the billionaire.   
  
"Tell me about her." Kaiba smiled at Jou. His fingers keep rubbing Jou's hand.  
  
"Well, where to start," Jou pondered. Even though he felt the contact, he thought Kaiba was trying to calm him down. "She's a good duelist and placed third in the duelist kingdom. At times, she can be obnoxious, but she really has a kind and generous heart, once ya get ta know her."   
  
"Ah Mai. I heard she was some where in Europe right now." Kaiba finger rubbed Jou's wrist now. "She is nice." He let a breath come to his lungs.  
  
Jou blushed even harder. "Yeah. When Bandit Keith stole my entrance card, she gave me her, since she had no further use of it."   
  
"I wish I could of seen you duel against Keith." Kaiba look into Jou's honey eyes. "But you know where I was..." He let out a breath.  
  
"I don't blame ya," Jou said as his eyes Kaiba's blue eyes. "Did ya know Keith had the nerve to hide his 7 Complete cards in his wrist band and pull them out whenever he felt like it? He used dem to power up his slot machine and nearly won the duel if I hadn't used his Time Machine card against him."   
  
"And if you did well in my tournament as well. If Malik had play fair...you would of gone against Yugi." Kaiba fingers play with Jou's hand.  
  
Jou sighed before placing his head on the table. "Why do I end up with cheaters for opponents?"  
  
"I don't know but I don't cheat." Kaiba's hand rose and rubbed Jou's head. "Do you want to go back to our room now?"  
  
"Sure thing Kaiba, I don't have enough cash ta spend," Jou said, standing up.   
  
The waiter came back and Kaiba asked him to bill room 323. The man nodded and took the empty plates away. "Come on then."  
  
The blonde nodded his head before going over to where Kaiba was standing. "Let's go."   
  
Kaiba took Jou's hand and pulled him along. Bakura grabbed Ryou and pulled him behind a bush while Yugi pulled Yami out of the way as Kaiba and Jou left the restaurant.  
  
Jou didn't know what to think. Here, his former rival was dragging him back to their hotel room; yet, he wasn't complaining about it. 'Why am I letting him drag me back to our room?'  
  
(Kura, what do you think they're going to do?) Gentle chocolate brown eyes stared at his darker half.   
  
((If I was Kaiba I fuck him....but I'm not.)) Bakura sighed.   
  
(Well........ relationships take time, especially since they used to be rivals.) Ryou once again snuggled up against his darker half, enjoying the warm body.   
  
Kaiba press the button. "So would you like to duel then?"   
  
"Sure thing," Jou said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Give me a sec to rearrange my deck."   
  
Kaiba nodded his head. "I have to do the same thing." The elevator open and they step inside.   
Yugi smiled. "I hope this works out for them."  
  
"So do I," Yami said, watching the place where the two had left.   
  
Jou pushed the button. He wondered if he could beat the billionaire's Blue Eyes White Dragon. As soon as the elevator reached the desired floor, Jou walked out and waited for Kaiba to follow.   
  
The white coat rap about Kaiba as he exited the elevator and headed for their room.  
  
Jou watched as the billionaire walked towards their shared room. Since he didn't have the key, he would have to wait until the brunette unlocked the door.   
  
Kaiba open the door and held it open for Jou. "We duel the old fashion way."  
  
"Thanks," Jou walked through the entrance. "That's fine by me."   
  
Kaiba close the door and headed for his bag. "I have the dueling mat right here." He pulled it out.  
  
"Okay," Jou said, while going over to his bed and shuffling through his deck. He had to remove a few of his cards, since there was a limit to the number cards a deck can have. Within a few minutes, he had his deck ready to go.   
  
"I'm ready, what 'bout you?" Jou looked up from his deck.   
  
Kaiba mixed up his deck. "Ready here. Would you like to make a small bet? Not for cards but...something else?"  
  
"It can't be cash, cause I hardly have any leftover," Jou said, counting his money mentally.   
  
"No, not that. The bet would be a request or question that you can't back out of." Kaiba held up his cards.  
  
"What kind of request or question are you going to ask?" Jou eyed the billionaire suspiciously. 'I hope he doesn't want to do anything with me or ask me about my dad.'  
  
"After the duel, I don't want you to back out, pup." Kaiba keep his eyes on Jou.  
  
"The name's Jounouchi, or Jou not pup," Jou growled. "How do I know ya ain't going ta pull one on me?"  
  
Kaiba took the locket off his neck. "This is they only thing more important than my Blue Eyes White Dragons cards." He popped open the locket and showed Jou the picture inside. "I promise on this I will not pull a fast one on you."  
  
"Why am I not surprised," Jou said looking at the locket. "If I win, I can ask you any question or to do anything?"   
  
Kaiba nodded his head. "Yes that the deal." His face had a light blush. "Any thing you want."  
  
'This might work to my advantage,' Jou thought as he watched the billionaire blush. 'What's he thinking about? Oh well, maybe I could ask him to help me with my girl problems or I could ask him to back off and let me handle my dad or I could ask him about his stepfather. No, if I want him to respect my privacy then, I should respect his.' "Then let's duel."  
  
"Let's duel." Kaiba looked down on his hand.  
  
"Okay," Jou said shuffling his deck.   
  
"I start. I put this card face down in defense."   
  
Jou picked up his cards and went through them. "I place this card face down, and I place dis in defense, too." He placed down two cards.   
  
Kaiba then put a monster down in defense. "Your move."  
  
"Arg, we're gettin' no where with this," Jou said frustrated. He picked up a card from his deck. "I'll flip my card inta attack mode and use my Salamandra card to power him up." He placed his magic card onto the field next to his unknown card. "I attack your duel monster."   
  
Kaiba put the monster in the Graveyard. He then drew a card.   
  
"I attack with Blue Eyes White Dragon. White Lighting!!!" Kaiba had a smirk on his face.  
  
Jou placed his Flame Swordsman into the graveyard pile. He then pulled out a card and placed it onto the field in defense. "I place my Axe Raider in defense, and I place this card face down." So far, Jou had two cards face down: Dragon's Treasure and Dragon Nails. All he needed was one of his Red Eyes Black Dragons.   
  
Kaiba's face down card was Trap Masters. He had his Blue Eyes on the field. "I put this card face down. He put it down beside his trap card.  
  
The blonde picked up another card. It turned out to be one of his Red Eyes Black Dragon cards. He looked at his other cards: Sword and Shield, Baby Dragon, and Trap Hole. "I place my Red Eyes onto the field and play this card." He placed his Sword and Shield onto the field. In one quick motion, Jou turned over his Dragon Nails card. "And I attack your Blue Eyes White Dragon."   
  
"I stop you with my Trap Master which destroy your dragon nail card."  
  
Jou growled as this attack cost him life points. Still, he had his Red Eyes black Dragon on the field.   
  
"Good try Jou." Kaiba smiled at Jou. He pick up another card. "I play Lord of Dragons and I quip him with Flute of Summoning Dragon which allows me to pull two more dragons from my deck."  
  
"Lemme guess, ya got a polymerization card in ya hand?" Jou said, a little on the sarcastic side.   
  
"Not of yet." Kaiba smirked.   
  
Jou pulled another card from his deck. It was the Time Wizard. He placed his Trap Hole onto the field, face down, and placed his Red Eyes into defense, before ending his turn. So far, he has two face down cards, Ax Raider, and Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field.   
  
"You are doing well Jou. You almost duel like Yugi." He smiled at Jou.  
  
  
Kaiba pick up a card and his smirk grew. "I use polymerization to fuse my dragons into my ultimate dragon."   
  
"Just great," Jou sighed. He didn't have any cards in his deck that can defeat it. Wait a second! Hold the phone! He hadn't used his Time Wizard.   
  
"I want to see what you can do against my dragon so I end my turn." Kaiba looked at Jou.  
  
Jou pulled out another card from his deck, which happened to be his Grave Digger card. "I place Baby Dragon in attack and I also place Time Wizard in attack mode too." The blonde duelist had four monsters on the field: Red Eyes Black Dragon, Axe Raider, Baby Dragon, and Time Wizard. "Time roulette go!"   
  
With that, Jou took one of his coins and flipped it. If it landed on heads, his Baby Dragon would become the Thousand Dragon. If it landed on tails, his Time Wizard would be sent to the graveyard along with his duel monster on the field. The coined flipped and turned as the blonde anxiously awaited the results. When the coin had landed, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was tails.   
  
  
"Dis is not good," Jou mumbled as he placed all of his duel monsters into the graveyard, leaving his two face down cards on the field.   
  
"Well Jou you had me worried for a moment." His ice blue eyes soften. "But now I can attack one of your face down cards." He looked deeply into Jou's eyes. "Neutron Blast."  
  
"Just great a direct hit," Jou grumbled as his life points went down. He had 50 left.  
  
"Your move Jou."  
  
Jou used his Grave Digger card to bring back his Dragon Nails and then he picked up a card from his deck. As it turns out, he drew his other Red Eyes Black Dragon card. "I play dis card in defense and I'll activate my Dragon's Treasure card. I'll use Dragon Nails ta power up my Red Eyes Black Dragon. " He placed his dragon on the field and flipped over one of his face down cards. "I end my turn."  
  
"Good try Jou but my dragon attack is 4500. Neutron Blast!!!"  
  
"Just great," Jou muttered as his second Red Eyes was sent to the graveyard. "At least all my life points are in tact, what's left of it." He pulled out a card from his deck, Swamp Battleguard and placed it in defense. "I play this in defense."   
  
"Before I take your life points again Jou are you okay?" Kaiba looked at Jou. "I did play fair didn't I."  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay and ya did play fair," Jou said, while looking through the cards in his hands.   
  
"Do you want to end this then?" Kaiba looked at his own hand.  
darkmagicianrei3: "I'm not gonna let you win," Jou said with a determined look.   
  
"Sorry Jou, but I'm using this card, Stop Defense." Kaiba placed the card down. "Now my dragon end this duel. Neutron Blast!!!"  
  
"My last fifty life points ........ gone," Jou sighed. "So what da ya want to me to do or answer?"   
  
Kaiba put away his cards. "First I want you to come closer to me...please."  
  
Jou picked up his cards and placed them into his pocket. He glanced over at the billionaire before scooting over towards him.   
  
Kaiba ran his finger along Jou's chin. "Are you sure you are straight?" Blue eyes looked into honey eyes.   
  
"Y-y-y-e-e-e-s," Jou stuttered as he felt the brunette's touch and the gaze of his eyes.   
  
"That doesn't sound convening to me." Kaiba then deeply kissed Jou. He sucked gently on the blonde's lip. "Thank you for that. I leave you alone now." He spoke as he pulled away.  
  
Jou was left rather stunned. 'I can't believe he just did that................... Man, he is one good kisser................. Oh crap! I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. I'm straight............... Am I?' A pink tinge graced Jou's cheeks.   
  
Kaiba looked at Jou. "Do you want me to kiss you again?" He blushed.  
  
"What makes yah think that?" Jou asked very nervously and his blush intensified.   
  
"You are blushing." Kaiba blush too. "You have soft lips." Kaiba's fingers played with his locket.  
  
'Dis is getting too weird for me and wha?' "Soft lips?" Jou asked with surprise.   
  
Kaiba nodded. "Very soft." Kaiba's fingers reach out towards Jou. "Can I kiss you again?"  
  
"Um, is it part of your request?" Jou asked nervously. He wanted to know.   
  
"I don't want to force you into anything you don't want." Kaiba lower his hand. "I want you willing."  
  
Jou didn't know what to say. A part of him wanted the billionaire to kiss him, while another part said it was wrong. "Maybe later." 'After I've sorted out my thoughts.'   
  
Kaiba nodded. "That fair." He rubbed Jou's head. "Well I need to take a bath." He stood up and headed for the bath room.  
  
"Now what to do," Jou mumbled as he looking through his belongings to find something to occupy his time.   
  
Kaiba stripped down. He turned on the water and looked into the mirror. With that, he took a breath and then stepped into the shower.  
  
In the mean time, Yami had sneaked up to their rooms and was hiding outside of the door. "Tomb Robber, do you have any suggestions?"  
  
"Well Kaiba taking a shower. Jou is in the room. I think it's time for lock the lovers in the bathroom."  
  
"That sounds good, but how do you think we can get Jou into the bathroom?" Yami tilted his head.   
  
"Jou has been eating and drinking right so he might need to go." Bakura smirk.  
  
"I really don't think................" Yami said before being interrupted.   
  
Jou knocked on the bathroom door, only to have it open, since the lock was broken. "Hey Kaiba! Would ya mind if I take a leak?"  
  
"No. Go right ahead Jou. I got the shower curtain pulled back." Kaiba spoke up.   
  
"Here is our cue." Bakura smirk as he picked the door lock on Jou's and Kaiba's room.  
  
Jou walked into the bathroom and pulled down his pants, since he didn't have a zipper to open.   
  
Yami watched as the tomb robber made quick work on the lock.   
  
"Okay. Your turn, Yami." Bakura open the door.  
  
Yami sneaked into the room and used his shadow powers to create a lock on the door, preventing anyone from entering or exiting for a few hours. "Done." He said as he walked towards Bakura.   
  
When Jou had finished his business and washed his hands, he tried to open the bathroom door. "Um, Kaiba, we got a problem."   
  
Kaiba's head pop out of the shower. "What's wrong?" His brown hair clung to his head.  
  
"It won't open," Jou said frustrated out of his mind while trying to make the door open.   
  
Kaiba turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "What?" He moved towards Jou and the door.  
  
As much as Jou tried, he couldn't get the door opened. "You give it a try." He stepped back only to see a wet and bare billionaire before blushing a bright red. The blonde retreated towards the opposite end of the bathroom.   
  
Kaiba tried the door. "What the hell?" He pulled on it. "The lock wasn't working before..." He looked back at Jou. His eyes widen. He realized all his scars were showing on his back. "Jou...I..." He looked away.  
  
Jou was staring at Kaiba's scars from the other end of the bathroom. "................................................................. I guess ya stepdad made those."  
  
Kaiba nodded his head. "He did so much pain...to me...no love Jou....."  
  
"I know the feeling, both my parents don't love me," Jou said before becoming awkwardly silent.   
  
Kaiba turn to face Jou. "As I see it we never had parents that loved us...." Water dripped down his body.  
  
Jou turned to face the other direction, as he started to feel warm. "Guess that's something we have in common." And it wasn't from the humidity.   
  
Kaiba shivered. "Jou can you hand me a towel."  
  
"Sure thing." Jou reached towards the towel rack and picked one up before handing it over to the billionaire.   
  
The wet billionaire moved towards Jou and reach for the towel. His body shivler again.  
  
"Why don't ya take my jacket?" Jou suggested, while removing it. "You're obviously cold."   
  
Kaiba try to dry him himself off. "I wasn't expecting to be lock in the bathroom. Soaking wet."   
  
"Do ya want the jacket or not?" Jou asked the billionaire, while noticing he was starting to become aroused. 'Why is my body acting this way?'  
  
The brunette nodded. He wrapped the towel around himself. "Thanks..."  
  
Jou handed over his jacket and placed his hand over his embarrassing part to prevent Seto from seeing until he calmed himself down.   
  
"You are sexy Jou. I'm not embarrassed of showing myself....it's just my scars that are on my body." He lowered his head.  
  
"Scars...... they're just a reminder of what happen...... Call it a gift from my dad." Jou said in deep thought. His hands slipped from their position, showing something Jou would rather Seto not see.  
  
Kaiba came closer. "So are you sure you are straight? If you are I back off." He rubbed his nose against Jou's nose.  
  
"I don't know," Jou said nervously. "I just don't know anymore what I want."  
  
Kaiba's fingers lightly touch Jou's chest. "Why not try to kiss me." Kaiba looked at Jou. "I will not force you but I'm just asking you try."  
  
"Okay, just one," Jou said, giving in. If he was confused about his gender preferences, he might as well try it. What harm would it do?  
  
"Okay it's easy just kiss me." Kaiba move a bit closer. "You fill the gap now."  
  
Jou moved closer until their lips were touching before nervously applied pressure.   
  
Kaiba kissed back before gently suck on the bottom lip. His hands gently rub the blonde's back.  
  
Jou's lips parted as he felt the contact on his bottom lip. At the same time, he deepened the kiss.   
  
The brunette moaned and ran his tongue along Jou's teeth. His hands roamed Jou's body.  
  
The blonde's hands tried to find something to hold onto. This was nothing like he experienced before. One time he had kissed a girl, but that was while they were playing truth or dare. That kiss was nothing compared to this one. Without warning, a small moan escaped from his throat.   
  
Kaiba pulled back for some air. "Well you enjoy that didn't you...my pup, my Jou." Kaiba held him close.   
  
"Um..............." Jou said completely nervous at the close contact. "What if I said I did.............................. and what you mean by *your* pup?"   
  
"I don't mean to joke Jou but I..." Kaiba's face turned red. "I want you." He kissed Jou's cheek.  
  
"You're really serious about this?" Jou's honey colored eyes looked directly into Seto's blue eyes. His voice was serious.   
  
Kaiba nodded his head. "Yes." He pulled Jou in a warm hug. "I...I need you..." He kissed Jou's nose.  
  
"And I'm confused about myself," Jou admitted sheepishly. He leaned his head against the billionaire's shoulder.   
  
"Mmm...do you want to help me finesh my shower then." Kaiba rub his hands against Jou. "Or just watch me finish my shower." He then smirked.  
  
'Did he just say what I think he just said? It couldn't be, but just to be on the safe side.' "Are my ears deceiving me or did ya just ask me if I wanted to help ya shower?" Jou asked, while now blushing bright red.   
  
Kaiba nodded. "Yes. I did ask. I wash your back and hair if you wash mine." He smiled at the blonde.  
  
"Now dat you mention it, I could use a bath," Jou said looking towards the shower. "Um................ I'm just nervous about showing.......... ya know wearing nuthin in front of others."   
  
"I won't tell any one what you look like....You don't have anything to be ashamed of either." Kaiba kissed Jou again.  
  
"Yes, I got somethings to be ashamed of," Jou muttered after the brunette broke the kiss.   
  
"Oh?" Kaiba's hands rub Jou's chest. "Do you think I like the scars on my back?" He looked at the blonde.  
  
Jou shook his head. "I don't like mine either."   
  
"I can make you forget them...." Kaiba traced his finger along the buttons on Jou's shirt. "So will you join me?" Blue eyes looked deeply into honey eyes.  
  
Jou slighly hesitated. "I would probably forget about them, but I'd be only receiving more when I get back home, but what da heck. Why not?"  
  
Kaiba pulled Jou against him. "You're never going back into that hell. I want you in my house....my pup...my golden pup." Kaiba kissed Jou deeply.  
  
Jou retuned the kiss. 'Maybe this won't be so bad. I won't have to deal with my drunk dad every night and maybe just maybe I can get decent grades.'  
  
Kaiba pulled back. "So would you like to live with me and my brother?" He rock the blond. "And now to get back to our shower."   
  
"If ya don't mind," Jou murmured. "Would my little sister be able to sleep over?" If he was going to be there, he wanted to be able to have his sister spend time with him.   
  
"Of course. Family is everything to both of us. I would be honor to meet your sister." Kaiba remove the towel and jacket.. "So ya coming into the shower now?"   
  
"A few minutes," Jou said starting to pull off his clothes. "I have more clothes than you do."   
  
"True." Kaiba turn the water back on. He made sure it was warm. "Shower is ready."  
  
"I will be ..... in a minute," Jou said, removing his shirt. He then pulled off his pants and boxers before blushing a bright red. Even his best friend had never seen him bare, and here he was now in front of his former rival, in the nude.   
  
"Mmmm....so lovely." His eyes roam Jou's body. "Come in. The water is fine." He reach out for Jou.  
  
The blonde took the billionaire's hand before stepping into the shower. He allowed the warm water to wash over him as he relaxed his muscles. "So who's first?"  
  
Kaiba took the soap into his hand. "I'm going to wash your hair." He rubbed the soap into the blonde hair.  
  
Jou moaned in a low voice at the touch, but he stayed still for the brunette so that Seto could finish the task.   
  
Kaiba blew into Jou's ear. "Mmm...so sexy looking." He licked the ear. He then rinsed the soap out of Jou's hair.  
  
"Mmm........... have ya washed your hair or will I have ta?" Jou murmured.   
  
"No I haven't." Kaiba handed Jou the soap. "Go ahead."  
  
Jou took the soap. "Ya have to bend down a little. I can't reach dat high without getting soap in my eyes."   
  
Kaiba smirked as he got on his knees. "Like this?" He had a plan in mind though.  
  
"Dat makes a whole lot easier," Jou said as he lathered the soap into the billionaire's brown hair. Once he finished, he then rinsed Seto's hair, careful not to get any of the soap into his eyes. "Done."   
  
"Now to clean something else." Kaiba grip Jou's hips and kissed the boy's manhood. "Do you want me to clean this?" He looked up at Jou.  
  
"I guess so," Jou managed to squeak out as he held out the soap for the billionaire to grab. "It's part of my body."   
  
Kaiba started to lick at the manhood. "Remember my name is Seto...not Kaiba...my lover..." He then took the whole manhood into his mouth and sucked it.  
  
"What are you.............doing???" Jou moaned as he felt this strange but extremly pleasant feeling, coursing throughout his body.   
  
Seto sucked on the manhood. His fingers dug into Jou's hips. Gods he wanted to do this for so long. His tongue licked along the side of the manhood.  
  
The blonde teen tried to grab onto something, and eventually his hands found Seto's shoulders. "I ..... don't remember...... dis being a part of......... cleaning."   
  
Seto moaned and took the manhood deep into his throat. One of his hands moved and stroked the blonde's ball. His blue eyes closed.  
  
Jou could feel the heat going all the way down to his lower region as he moaned loudly and gripped onto Seto's shoulder tightly.   
  
Seto suck harder and gently pinch Jou's balls. He moan.  
  
Suddenly something happened, and Jou's world turned white as he hit his release. He leaned against the shower wall for support while panting.   
  
Seto suck it all up and rose to met Jou's honey eyes. "Feel better now?" Seto pulled the blond close to him.  
  
"Much," Jou moaned as he leaned against the billionaire's well toned and defined chest, with his head lying on Seto's shoulder. In the meanwhile, the warm water sprayed all over their bodies. 


	4. Heated Competitions

A fic done by Wingzero and Jadej.j  
  
Yugioh doesn't belong to either of us. Enjoy Pairings Yugi x Yami Jou x Seto and Ryou x Bakura  
  
To Tame a White Dragon's Heart  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi//  
  
(Ryou to Bakura) ((Bakura to Ryou))  
  
  
  
Seto listened to the water running down his body. "Mmm...Jou?"  
  
"What is it Kai-..... I mean Seto," Jou said, catching himself before he called the billionaire by his surname instead of first name.  
  
"Do you think the door will open now...I want to take you in bed...not the shower.." Seto licked Jou's ear.  
  
"Probably not, cause unless someone fixes it," Jou started to say, just as the door swung open on its own. "Or I could be wrong."  
  
"I have a feeling we been set up." Seto growled. "What do you think my pup." He stepped out of the shower.  
  
"I think so too," Jou mumbled very angry as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before rushing towards the door. He glanced around to find no one. "Whoever did it is gone."  
  
"You will not need this..." Seto grip Jou's towel and pulled him towards a bed. "I be the one drying you off." He smirked.  
  
Jou yelped in surprise as he was being dragged towards the bed. "Wouldn't ya need ta use a towel?" He looked back at the piece of cloth.  
  
Seto smirked and he began to lick the water off of Jou's body. First, the face then the neck and so on. "Why? When I want to learn more about your lovely body."  
  
The blonde moaned as he felt a soft and warm tongue travel over his face then neck. "There's nothing to learn about my body."  
  
"Yes there is..." Seto lower himself to Jou's belly button and lick it then he circled the blonde. He then licked the boy's back.  
  
"What are you.......... doing?" Jou murmured. His voice sounded a little on the husky side.  
  
"Drying you off." Seto moved down to Jou's butt. He licked it.  
  
"Ya know you're going to take forever with dat tongue of yours," Jou spoke up as his eyes were half open-half closed.  
  
"But it more fun that way." Seto came around to Jou's front. He then licked Jou's manhood.  
  
Jou moaned as he arched his hips. His eyes were now completely shut. 'Why am I letting him to do this to me? It is because I like him?'  
  
Seto rose and kissed Jou on the lips. "Mmm...lovely indeed." Seto ran his hand through Jou's blond hair. "We order in again tonight or there anything else you want to do?"  
  
"It's only five in the afternoon," Jou pointed out. "Too early for dinner."  
  
"Mmm...okay." Seto pulled Jou on to his bed. He saddled the boy in his lap.  
  
"I'm bored and cold," the blonde shivered. "Maybe we should put some clothes on?"  
  
"Have you ever had sex?" Seto's hands roamed Jou's chest. "I can show you so much...and it warms up the body fast..." Seto started to nip at Jou's neck.  
  
Jou blushed a bright red. 'He wants to what?!?!?!' "I'm still a virgin. I was fortunate enough that my dad didn't touch me dat way." He said before realizing what he said. "Sorry bout that."  
  
"Let me be in you...my pup...my lover..." Seto nipped Jou's neck. "My body...my soul burns for you...."  
  
'Do I want him to take my virginity? Do I even like him?.................................. Maybe it's more than that. I've never had these feelings when I was with Mai. Maybe there's more to this relationship than I had thought. Oh crap, that means I'm gay, but that isn't bad, is it? Both my friends are.' "Seto?" Jou said nervously.  
  
"Yes Jou." Blue eyes looked into honey eyes.  
  
"Do you love me?" Jou asked innocently. "I mean truly love me?" 'I'm not going to give my heart to someone who will leave me. Okay, okay, so I'm gay. So sue me.'  
  
Seto rested his head on Jou's chest. He listened to the beating of the blonde's heart. "With my soul. I love you."  
  
Jou's heart fluttered as he heard that. 'So much for being straight and going after Mai. As if she would give me any attention.' Honey eyes looked down. 'Can I honestly and truly say I love him?'  
  
'Yes, you can. You've loved him ever since you laid eyes on him.'  
  
'Okay, now where did dat voice come from? Just great, please don't tell me I have a yami............................. Phew, what a relief.' "I don't know what ta say."  
  
"We take it one step at a time then....Okay?" Blue eyes looked up at Jou. "I need a nap now." He yawned. "Wish to join me?"  
  
"Okay, but what bout our clothes?" Jou asked as he involuntarily shivered. '  
  
"My body will warm you up." Seto pulled Jou close and under the covers.  
  
Jou laid his head against the brunette's shoulder. His eyelids dropped down as he started to doze off.  
  
"Sleep well my pup." Seto fell asleep too.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami listened intently on the other side of the wall with his hikari and the other couple. He gave the victory sign to his companions.  
  
Bakura was holding his light. He smirked at the game king.  
  
Ryou smiled as he snuggled into the embrace of his darker half. "What are we going to do now that they're together?" He said softly.  
  
"Make sure they stay together for life." He kissed his light.  
  
For the rest of the convention, Seto and Jou spent as much time as they could together. They eventually learned more about each other as they chatted and had fun. Though Seto wanted Jou very badly, he promised that he would allow the blonde to sort out his feelings, before they took the relationship any further. This made Jou very happy that the brunette was willing to give him enough space and time.  
  
As for Ryou, Yugi, and their yamis, they kept an eye on the couple throughout the fair, though not as closely as they did on the first day. Both couples would spend time checking up on Seto and Jou, before moving off to do whatever they came there for. They wanted for the couple to stay together, but if they kept a constant eye on them, the couple would become suspicious. Besides, Jou needed some time to think. On occasion, he would go off by himself.  
  
Ryou and Yugi had fun entering the various contests that the convention held. Yugi wanted to enter the drawing contest and managed to persuade a reluctant Ryou to join him. Bakura joined a few of the contest, while Yami decided just to watch. He didn't want to enter and win most of the contests so he left it up to his aibou. There was a fan fiction writing contest, in which Ryou had entered awhile ago. He won one of the prizes.  
  
At the masquerade, everyone decided to rent their costumes at a nearby costume shop. Jou went as the Flame Swordsman, while Seto decided to dress up as the Lord of Dragons, equipped with the Flute of Calling Dragons. Yami dressed up as the Dark Magician. His hikari went as a pharaoh of Egypt. Ryou dressed as the Change of Hearts, with this yami dressing up as a Zechs Marquise, a gundam pilot from Gundam Wing.  
  
The gang had ordered take out Chinese food for dinner. After eating, they decided to hang out in Seto and Jou's room, since theirs was in the middle. Jou sat on Seto's lap while the hikaris sat on their respective yamis' laps. Currently, they were bored out of their minds as the convention had ended that afternoon.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" Ryou asked, while snuggling up against his darker half. A glint of mischief passed through Yami's eyes.  
  
"You know what I want." Bakura nip Ryou's neck. Yugi was cuddling in Yami's lap. His face was red. /I can't believe this convention is almost over./ Seto was holding Jou tight. 'I never going to let him go. He mine.'  
  
"I propose we have a contest of our own," Yami spoke up.  
  
"What da ya mean by dat?" Jou looked towards crimson eyes.  
  
Seto glared at Yami. "What are you talking about Yami?"  
  
Bakura just keep nipping at Ryou's neck.  
  
"I'm talking about having our own contest," Yami explained. "A more personal contest involving beds and our respective soul mates. We can go by whoever is the loudest or longest."  
  
"Are you talking about um........ sex?" Ryou inquired as he moaned.  
  
"Of course I am," Yami informed the white haired hikari.  
  
Seto blinked. "But Yami..." He hadn't taken Jou yet.  
  
Bakura snapped back and looked at Yami. "You think you can do better than me?"  
  
"They don't call me the King of Games for nothing," Yami smirked at his title.  
  
Meanwhile, Jou looked nervous. He hadn't been in bed with his lover and this would be his first time.  
  
"I will not..." Seto held Jou tightly. "Unless Jou wants too." Bakura chuckled.  
  
"You mean you two haven't done it?" Yami blinked with surprise. He thought Seto would have taken Jou by now. The mentioned teen blushed at that comment.  
  
Seto also blushed. "I didn't want to push Jou into it. I have asked...." His face became redder.  
  
Bakura was trying fight back the laugher inside him.  
  
Ryou gave his darker half a stern look, which meant that he would not be having fun tonight if he did anything wrong.  
  
((I'm sorry Ryou. I'm trying not to laugh...but I thought Kaiba would of fuck him silly by now.))  
  
Ryou sent his other half a mental sigh.  
  
"I'm ready," Jou informed the brunette. "A few days ago, I wasn't sure of my feelings so I asked him to wait until I sorted them out, but now I can definitely say for certain that I love him with all my heart and soul." He told the rest of them.  
  
Seto's heart leapt for joy. He tilted Jou's head and deeply kissed him.  
  
Yugi giggled. /They look so good together./  
  
Jou returned the kiss with equal passion and parted his lips for Seto to explore if he wanted to.  
  
//And all it took was locking them in the bathroom for Jou to realize his feelings.// Yami smirked as he glanced over at the former tomb robber.  
  
Bakura smirked. "Ah the pup and his master." Yugi just rolled his eyes.  
  
"One more crack like that and we won't be entering the contest," Ryou glared at his other half.  
  
Bakura lower his head. "But my light..." His face was red.  
  
"No buts," Ryou said in a stern voice.  
  
Jou was surprised how Ryou could be that aggressive.  
  
Bakura lower his head. "Okay...."  
  
Seto licked Jou's ear. "You should be more worried about what's going to happen to you."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami. "So how is this going to work? I mean we do it in our own rooms or in here?"  
  
Jou gave a confused look to Seto as Yami explained. "We each go into our own rooms and each couple will take a magic time that will start when they start playing. It will end when both partners have reached their climaxes. I would have gone with the loudest, but we won't be able to judge, since we will be a little preoccupied."  
  
Seto nipped Jou's ear. "But Yami either Jou and I have magic."  
  
"You don't need it, I will use my magic on three sand timers," Yami said. "All you need to do is place it close to where you are playing."  
  
"That sounds simple enough," Ryou said looking at his darker half.  
  
"Even I can do it," Jou stated with a smile.  
  
"Okay." Seto kissed Jou's ear. "So are you ready for this Jou?" Blue eyes looked into honey eyes.  
  
Jou nodded his head.  
  
"We beat you yet Pharaoh." Bakura nip Ryou's neck.  
  
"In your dreams Bakura." Yugi hug Yami.  
  
"We'll see about that, tomb robber," Yami said as his third eye appeared. Three hour glasses appeared on the dresses just before his third eye disappeared.  
  
"So how long do these hour glasses go for? Just an hour or more?" Seto smirked. He knew how to keep going.  
  
"Three hours," Yami informed him. "But do you think you can last that long?"  
  
"Question is can Jou go that long..." Seto smirked. His hand roamed down Jou's chest.  
  
"I don't know," Jou moaned a little. "I've never done this before."  
  
"When do we start?" Ryou asked.  
  
"How about right now?" Yami suggested.  
  
Bakura pick up Ryou and one of the hour glasses. "We see who the best then." He exited the room.  
  
Yami also picked up his hikari before getting an hour glass. "May the best couple win." He turned and departed the room, heading towards his.  
  
"Indeed Yami." Seto lick Jou's ear.  
  
Inside of Yami and Yugi's room, Yami gently placed his hikari on the bed and the hour glass on the dresser. "Where to start?" He said with a husky voice.  
  
Yugi giggled. "Any thing you want?"  
  
Yami started planting kisses on his hikari's neck as he unbuttoned Yugi's shirt.  
  
Yugi giggled. "Oh my lover..." He arched up towards Yami.  
  
Soon Yugi's shirt found its way to the floor, as Yami now began work on his aibou's pants. Instead of kissing Yugi's neck, the spirit began to play with a nipple, using his tongue.  
  
Yugi panted. His hands reached up towards Yami's hair.  
  
Yugi's pants kept the shirt company as it too joined the small pile. With Yami's free hand, he stroked Yugi's length while playing with his nipple.  
  
Yugi moan and arched his back. /More Yami oh more please/  
  
//And more shall come.// Yami continued his work.  
  
Yugi's legs rap around Yami's body. /Yami!!!" He nipped the game king's neck.  
  
//Are you ready to begin the fun?// Yami reached over for the lube.  
  
The small boy nodded. /Yes./  
  
Yami covered three fingers in oil before placing one of them in Yugi's entrance.  
  
Yugi arch towards Yami's fingers. /I'm yours forever./  
  
//As I am yours.// Yami inserted another digit before scissoring them.  
  
Yugi moaned. He pulled on Yami's hair.  
  
Yami flinched before regaining his composure and inserting his third finger. He then pulled them out and pushed them back in a few times, hoping to hit Yugi's sweet spot.  
  
Yugi arched and gasped. "Yami!!!"  
  
Yami smirked as he hit Yugi's sweet spot. //Aibou, are you ready?// He positioned himself at his hikari's entrance.  
  
Yugi nodded and pushed up on Yami's fingers.  
  
In one quick thrust, Yami buried himself within his hikari. //So tight.//  
  
/Oh Yami./ Yugi pant.  
  
//Are you ready?// Yami wanted to make sure his light had adjusted to him being inside.  
  
/Don't tease...Yami.../ Yugi buckled against Yami.  
  
The spirit smirked as he started rhythm. With every thrust, he made sure he hit close to Yugi's sweet spot, because he wanted them to go the longest.  
  
/Yami!!!/ Yugi wiggled. He tried to thrust up against Yami's body.  
  
Yami started planting butterfly kisses on Yugi's neck and chest, before playing with his nipples. He continued to thrust into his aibou as he quickened the pace.  
  
/Love you so much.../ Yugi thrust up towards Yami. /I'm glad I solved the puzzle.../  
  
//Fate has been very generous to me, to send me to an angel.// Yami's lips soon found Yugi's lips as he applied pressure. //I love you forever.//  
  
/I never want this to end..../ Yugi's fingers found Yami's nipples and he pinched and rubbed then.  
  
//Neither do I.// Yami moaned as he deepened this kiss. His thrusts became quicker and harder.  
  
Yugi's legs wrapped around Yami's body and moved with Yami.  
  
This time Yami purposely aimed for Yugi's sweet spot and rammed it. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to last. The sweat started to drip off his body.  
  
Yugi screamed. He thrust against Yami's movement.  
  
//Aibou, we'll have to hold on until their release.// Yami kept up the pace as he gave his aibou a love bit.  
  
/But Yami..../ A tear roll down his face. /I need to feel..you.../ Sweat cover his body.  
  
//And you shall.// Yami plunged himself into his hikari just as he started sucking on the love bite he gave.  
  
Yugi's body shivered. /Yami..../  
  
This time Yami purposely aimed for Yugi's sweet spot and rammed it. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to last. The sweat started to drip off his body.  
  
Yugi screamed and thrust against Yami's movement.  
  
//Aibou, we'll have to hold on until their release.// Yami kept up the pace as he gave his aibou a love bit.  
  
/But Yami..../ A tear rolled down his face. /I need to feel..you.../ Sweat covered his body.  
  
//And you shall.// Yami plunged himself into his hikari just as he started sucking on the love bite he gave.  
  
Yugi's body shivered. /Yami..../  
  
//Aibou.....// He continued his work.  
  
Yugi was panting. His body was cover in sweat. /We beat them all Yami...I know we will..../  
  
Yami's mouth moved from the love bite Yugi's lips as he kept the pace up. //You and I are an unbeatable team.//  
  
Yugi kissed back and moaned into the kiss. /I wondering how the others doing ?/  
  
/Probably reached their climaxes by now.// Yami's tongue ran over his hikari's bottom lip.  
  
Yugi shivered and moaned. /Maybe Seto and Jou but Bakura and Ryou I don't think so.../  
  
//Probably, how long can you last? I don't want to push you.// Yami's voice was full of concern.  
  
/I trust you with my soul, Yami.../ Yugi panted.  
  
Yami glanced over at the hour glass and nearly fell over in shock. They had been going at it for about an hour. //How do you feel, Aibou?//  
  
/Oh I'm on cloud nine..../ Yugi's face was flush and he was panting. /But I like to come down soon..../  
  
//I'd like to come too. My body can't take any more of this.// Yami's breathing was shallow.  
  
/Let's ended it then.../ Yugi panted.  
  
Yami used what strength he had left to ram into Yugi's sweet spot as his hands pumped his hikari's length.  
  
Yugi screamed and came into Yami's hand. /YAMI!!!/  
  
//Aibou!!!// Yami released his seed, deep within his hikari. He took a moment to regain his breath before he pulled out.  
  
/How did we do?/ Yugi took a deep breath.  
  
//A little over an hour.// Yami pulled his hikari closer to him.  
  
Yugi was sleeping.  
  
//I guessed I must have worn him out.// Yami thought to himself, before drifting off to sleep too.  
  
Seto smile at Jou. "I just want to ask one more time Jou. Are you sure."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Jou kissed the brunette's nose. "I want ta be yours and only yours."  
  
Seto rose and undress. "Let me get the oil as you undress." He turned to go get the oil in his bag.  
  
Jou started to take off his clothes as Seto went over to his bag.  
  
Seto came back towards Jou. "You are so lovely." He kissed Jou. "Let's see we turn this over and start making love..." His hand reached for the hour glass.  
  
"Yami said we it start when we start," Jou said thoughtfully. "All we need ta do is place it close to us."  
  
Seto nod and put the hour glass beside the nightstand beside the bed.  
  
"I'm new ta dis, what do we do first?" Jou asked while laying down on the bed, minus his clothes.  
  
"I stretch you with my fingers first." Seto was covering his fingers with the oil. "As well kiss all over your body..."  
  
"What da ya mean by stretch?" Jou asked completely confused. He had no knowledge of a love making between to males, just between a male and a female.  
  
"My manhood will be going in your opening." Seto moved closer to Jou.  
  
"Oh okay," Jou said, now completely knowing what his new boyfriend was talking about.  
  
Seto kiss Jou on the lips. "Let's being." He licked Jou's ear next.  
  
"I'm ready whenever you are," Jou moaned as he allowed the billionaire to prepare him.  
  
Seto's finger gently pushed into Jou's opening.  
  
Jou gasped as he tried to relax, but he couldn't.  
  
After hearing Jou gasp and feeling him, Seto stop. "Jou are you okay?" He kissed the boy's ear.  
  
After a moment, Jou managed to relax a little. "I'm okay. I wasn't expecting that opening."  
  
"It's your only opening silly...." Seto smirked. He moved the finger about.  
  
Jou tensed up before relaxing his muscles. "Um, okay........."  
  
Seto started to suck on Jou's neck. His finger gently moved in and out of Jou's opening. His other hand rubbed the boy's body.  
  
Jou moaned as he could feel Kaiba's fingers moving in and out, when they hit something very sensitive. His body shook as felt the sensation coursing throughout his body.  
  
The second finger slid into Jou. It moved with the first finger.  
  
Jou looked at the brunette and waited patiently for the preparation to end.  
  
A third finger entered fast. It moved fast with the other fingers. "I love you Jou."  
  
"I love you too," Jou murmured as he felt he was in a different world all together.  
  
Seto kissed down Jou's chest. Licking and nipping all over the boy's body.  
  
Jou moaned. "So when does the fun begin?"  
  
Seto covered his manhood with oil and then removed his fingers. "Now." Seto rammed himself into Jou and remain still.  
  
Jou gasped very loudly as a tear ran down his cheek. His muscles tensed at the intrusion.  
  
"Sorry...are you alright?" Seto remain still.  
  
After awhile, Jou started to adjust to Seto being inside of him. "I'm okay, but next time please be a bit gentle?"  
  
"I am sorry...got carried away..." Seto smirked.  
  
"A bit impatient, aren't we?" Jou teased the billionaire.  
  
"Yes..." He moaned. Seto slowly started to move. He pulled back and moved back in.  
  
The blonde teen moaned as he arched his hips in time with the brunette's thrusts.  
  
Seto moved slowly. He rubbed the blonde's body with his hands.  
  
Jou moaned as his kept up with Seto's pace. He reached up and started playing with Seto's nipples.  
  
The brunette moaned. "Now who in charge?" He looked down at Jou. "Mmmm...."  
  
Jou gave the billionaire a cheeky grin before continuing his work, except this time with his mouth.  
  
"Stop that...I...Jou..." Seto picked up the speed a bit.  
  
"Why?" Jou asked or rather moaned after he removed his mouth from a certain body part.  
  
"If you keep that up...I might lose control..." Seto panted.  
  
Jou didn't no whether he should be worried or excited. He reached up and planted a kiss on the brunette's lips.  
  
Seto kissed back. He kept thrusting into Jou.  
  
Jou moaned as he kept up the rhythm. "Is this all?"  
  
Seto's hand wrapped around Jou's manhood and started to pump it.  
  
The blonde clung onto Seto as his life depended on it. He tilted his head back and moaned.  
  
The billionaire thrust and pump Jou. "Does that answer question..."  
  
"Mmmmm," was all Jou could respond as he felt both actions.  
  
Seto picked up a bit of speed and he kissed Jou.  
  
With his arms wrapped around Seto's neck, Jou pulled himself to where he could reach the billionaire's neck with his lips and started to plant butterfly kisses on it.  
  
The brunette moved Jou' body and started to thrust and pump the boy again. "My pup...my lover...my Jou..."  
  
Jou continued to shower the billionaire with several kisses on his neck as he moaned.  
  
Seto thrust deeply into Jou. His heart was beating hard. "Oh Jou..."  
  
Soon he started to roam higher and planted his kisses on Seto's jaw line. He kissed everywhere except on the lips, every once in awhile he would brush his lips against Seto's.  
  
The billionaire squeezed Jou's manhood and thrust deeply into Jou.  
  
Jou kept teasing the brunette by brushing up against his lips with his own lips before pulling away and kissing him elsewhere.  
  
Seto picked up the speed again. He pumped and thrust. Sweat covered his body. He moaned.  
  
The blonde kept on teasing the brunette by not kissing him directly on the lips. He could feel his muscles start to tighten.  
  
"Now pup stop that teasing..." Seto moan and pump and thrust Jou. He thrust deeply into the blond.  
  
Jou smirked. "Why should I? Having too much fun." He went back to kissing the brunette everywhere but the lips. Sometimes he brushed up against them.  
  
"Come on Jou...I don't want to lose control..." Seto panted, moaned and even purred.  
  
"Den what am I to do?" Jou as pausing to take a breather and relax a little.  
  
Seto smirked and attacked Jou's neck. He nipped at it. "Well you can move with me...for a start..."  
  
Jou's arms wrapped around Seto's neck as he tilted his head and moaned. He still kept in time with the billionaire's thrusts.  
  
Seto picked up his speed and pumped Jou's manhood. "Mmm...Jou you so tight...."  
  
"First time. What you expect?" Jou murmured as he kept up the pace. He could feel his muscles tighten some more.  
  
"Ah...Jou, my Jou...I'm never going let ya go...." Seto thrust deeply again into Jou.  
  
"I..... can't........ last ......... long," Jou mumbled as he began to lose his strength. His body was covered in a thin film of sweat.  
  
"Let me try this..." Seto moved Jou and started to hit the blond another way. He kept pumping him too.  
  
Unfortunately the billionaire managed to hit that one spot, and Jou's muscles tightened considerably. "That ain't helping"  
  
"Ah...I can't help it...you feel great this way..." Seto's blue eyes rolled back. His body shivered. "I don't care if we win or not...being here with you...that enough...." Seto panted.  
  
"Sides, dey... mmmm......... know it our ............ first time," Jou managed to moan out something as he kept up the pace. He could feel release coming soon. "Glad you's my first."  
  
"I'm glad to be your first..." Seto took Jou in a heated kiss. 'I wish you were mine...' Seto thrust into the blonde.  
  
Jou returned the kiss with equal passion as was on the verge of his climax. 'Wish I could hold on so we can win.'  
  
Seto pumped Jou and thrust. He didn't care if they won or not. He had want he always wanted. A true love. One that he loved back.  
  
As Jou reached his climax, his world turned completely white as his muscles clamped on Seto's and his seed splashed over the both of them. "SETO!!!"  
  
Seto thrust deep into Jou and scream as he came. "JOU!!!" He suddenly bit down on Jou's neck.  
  
Jou yelped as he felt the bite. He was still coming down from his high and trying to regain his breath. "Mmmmmmmmmm..........."  
  
Seto licked the bite mark. "Sorry something came over me....I just needed to do that..." He smirked.  
  
ou moaned. "It's okay. It's not like I'm not used to the pain. How long did we last?" He was too tired to move or look.  
  
"Don't know, don't care." Seto pull out of Jou. "Let's get some sleep." Seto pulled Jou close and pulled the sheet over them. "We find out in the morning." He kissed his lover and yawned.  
  
Jou snuggled against Seto as he laid his head on the brunette's shoulder. In less than a second, he was out cold.  
  
Seto followed his lover into deep sleep.  
  
In room 322. ((And we win this for sure...)) Bakura smirked at Ryou.  
  
Ryou placed the hour glass on their night stand. (We can never be too certain. After all, Yami hasn't lost a game so far, but we'll give him a run for his money.)  
  
((I think the game king has bitten more that he can chew this time.)) Bakura smirked.  
  
(Are you going to knock him off his high horse?) Ryou slipped onto a bed, still fully clothed.  
  
((At lease make him sweat...)) Bakura sat down beside Ryou. ((So how do you want it this time?)) He smirked.  
  
(I thought by know you'd know what I liked.) Ryou teased his darker half.  
  
((I just want to ask my love...)) Bakura kiss Ryou. His hands roam under Ryou's shirt.  
  
Ryou deepened the kiss as he played with Bakura's pants. (You're too kind to me.)  
  
((Stomch or back?)) He licked the boy's ear. He then purred.  
  
(Huh?)  
  
((Your back on the bed or your stomach on the bed...)) Bakura smirked as he popped the buttons on Ryou's shirt.  
  
(The usual.) Ryou's hands unbuckled his darker half's pants. His hand searched for something until he brushed up against it. Smiling, he tickled that one part.  
  
((????????))  
  
(You must have a bad memory to forget I'm usually laying on my back, facing you.) He giggled as his hand grabbed onto something in Bakura's pants.  
  
Bakura purred. ((Just making sure...)) He smirked. Ryou's shirt dropped to the floor and start to work on his light's pants.  
  
Ryou's hands traveled underneath the spirit's shirt as he started to play with one of his partner's nipples. (Okay.)  
  
Bakura's hand snaked down into Ryou's pants and gripped the boy's manhood. ((I'm so glad your my light....))  
  
As he moaned, Ryou tugged at his darker half's shirt, wanting it off. (I wouldn't have it any other way.)  
  
Bakura helped Ryou take his shirt off. ((Love you....)) He pushed the boy down on the bed.  
  
(Love you too. Let's see where to start.) Ryou teased his darker half as his hands wandered all over his partner's body.  
  
Bakura smirked at Ryou. ((Any where you want too...)) He kissed the white haired boy.  
  
Ryou's hand found Bakura's length as he started to massage it. He deepened the kiss.  
  
((So you want to be Uke tonight)) Bakura smirked as he moaned.  
  
(Well.... we want to win, don't we?) Ryou tilted his head.  
  
((Yes we do...)) Bakura smirked.  
  
Ryou's hands left Bakura's length. (Shall we begin or you want to withdraw?)  
  
Bakura pushed his light down on the bed. ((I don't back down...)) He sucked hard on the boy's neck.  
  
(Thought so.) Ryou moaned as he grinds his hips against his darker half, saying that he wanted Bakura in him  
  
((Do you want me to prepare you?)) He moved down to Ryou's nipples. He bit one and blew on it.  
  
(Yes, unless you want to carry me to the airport.) Ryou flinched at the bite and moaned as he felt the cool air.  
  
((Good point.)) Bakura pick up the oil and pore some on his fingers. He push one into the boy's opening.  
  
Ryou relaxed his body as he felt the intrusion. He had gotten used to this part and knew what was going to happen next.  
  
The finger moved around as Bakura licked over to the other nipple. He just licked it and blew on it.  
  
Ryou moaned and shivered as he felt the cool air against his skin. (You're such a tease.)  
  
((I know)) The second finger entered his light's body. He kissed all over Ryou's chest.  
  
The white haired hikari just moaned as he patiently waited for his yami to prepare him. He seriously didn't want to have to limp home.  
  
The fingers moved about in Ryou's opening. Bakura kiss Ryou all over.  
  
(Mmmmm................ seems like the others have already started.) Ryou listened to their next door neighbor: Seto and Jou.  
  
((Good for them...I'm glad that those two are doing it now...)) Bakura pushed the third finger into Ryou.  
  
Ryou laid still until Bakura's fingers hit something which caused him to moan and shake.  
  
((Found it...)) He smirked and took a nipple into his mouth and suck on it.  
  
(I thought you would have memorized its location by now.) The hikari teased his yami as he moaned.  
  
((I like teasing you...)) He sucked harder on the nipple.  
  
(Keep this up and you'll be entering the contest by yourself.) Ryou moaned. There was a certain limit to his patience and Bakura just reached it.  
  
The fingers left Ryou's body and an oil cover manhood push into Ryou's opening.  
  
Since he knew what was coming, he had already braced himself. His eyes fluttered as he was somewhere else.  
  
"Are you alright?" Bakura's voice was full of passion.  
  
"I'm okay, and thanks for being concerned," Ryou murmured as he wrapped his arms around his darker half's neck.  
  
((Here we go....)) Bakura gripped Ryou's manhood and pumped it. Slowly he thrust.  
  
Ryou moaned. (We shouldn't go all out right away if we want to last longer than the others.)  
  
The spirit let go of Ryou's manhood. ((As you wish...)  
  
(So what to do?) Ryou wondered what they that could do wouldn't excite them right away.  
  
Bakura's fingers gently roamed Ryou's body. ((This is harder than I thought it would be...))  
  
(Can you handle it?) Ryou teased his darker half. (Can you handle the wait? Hm?)  
  
((Don't push me....)) Bakura growled. ((I know I like it fast and hard but I want to beat the Game King...)) Bakura sighed and rested his head on Ryou's chest.  
  
(Is the timer going? I can't see from down here.) Ryou didn't feel like moving either.  
  
((I can't say either.)) Bakura smiled. ((Let us injoy ourselves...)) The former tomb robber slowly moved. ((I do need you my light.))  
  
(That's fine by me.) Ryou also started to move.  
  
Bakura move slowly. His hand just brush Ryou's manhood. ((Let me know when you can't take any more...))  
  
(I will.) Ryou assured his darker half. His hands roamed his darker half's chest.  
  
Bakura thrust and brushed Ryou's manhood again with his hand.  
  
Ryou's hand brushed up against Bakura's nipples as he continued to roam his chest.  
  
Bakura picked up a bit of speed but not much. ((Ryou...))  
  
(Yes, Kura?) Ryou had an innocent look on his face.  
  
((I love you so much....)) He kissed Ryou's lips.  
  
(I love you too.) Ryou deepened the kiss.  
  
Bakura started to move faster and then gripped Ryou's manhood and gently pumped it. Ryou broke off the kiss as he needed oxygen. His hand started to play with his darker half's chest.  
  
Bakura thrust and pumped Ryou. He smirked as he nipped at his light's ear.  
  
Ryou's hand made circles before grabbing Bakura's nipple and circling it.  
  
Bakura purred and thrust deeply into Ryou. ((That what I'm talking about...Ryou...))  
  
Soon his mouth replaced his hand as he licked that little stub before blowing cool air on it. He just smirked at his darker half.  
  
((I'm the one that smirks around here...)) Bakura thrust and pump Ryou hard.  
  
(Is that so?) Ryou teased his darker half before smirking again and sticking out his tongue. "Pffft."  
  
Bakura nipped at Ryou's tongue. ((It doesn't look right on you...)) He thrust and pumped his light.  
  
Ryou moaned as Bakura nipped his tongue. (Then what does?) He continued the rhythm they had created.  
  
((When you laugh...smile with happiness...when you are falling a sleep...)) Bakura panted.  
  
(How about this?) Ryou tilted his head, giving him an innocent look. He widened his eyes, to give that look more effect.  
  
((That my light.)) Bakura thrust and pumped. ((My Ryou.))  
  
(Let's try something new this time.) Ryou kept the pace that they were going at. He met Bakura's every thrust.  
  
((What would you like to do then?)) He kept thrusting.  
  
(There should be something in my bag next to you. It's a bottle of chocolate syrup.)  
  
Bakura stopped thrusting. ((You got to be kidding.)) The ex-tomb robber looked at Ryou.  
  
(I bought it while you were taking a shower.) Ryou gave his darker half an innocent look.  
  
((No...I will not.)) Bakura glared at Ryou. ((I'm sorry my light but I don't want syrup all over the bed.)) He started to thrust again.  
  
(How bout back at home in the kitchen?) Ryou cutely pouted. Malik told him that chocolate syrup was a good item for when they made love.  
  
((Yes that be fine...I just don't want to do it here...My light.)) Bakura deeply kissed Ryou. ((It just doesn't feel right here...))  
  
Ryou returned the kiss with equal passion and allowed his darker half to explore his mouth. (Maybe we can experiment with something else. I'll ask Malik, when we get back.)  
  
((I should have realized that where you came up with that item...)) Bakura snicker. ((But you are my partner not Malik...just you...we find our own thing.))  
  
(Okay, though they have some good suggestions.) Ryou cutely smiled. (Maybe we can do some of our own experiments for a change? They always have fun doing it.)  
  
((Ah yes Malik did know how to make a body react but you my light seem to fit me so well.)) Bakura's body was cover in sweat. ((I will never leave you...))  
  
(Good, cause I plan on keeping you.) Ryou smiled before pouting again. (Are we going to experiment or will I have to keep asking Malik for advice?) His body had a thin film of sweat.  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou. ((Well what do you want to try?)) He moved to the side and thrust in again.  
  
Ryou moaned very loudly as Bakura hit that one spot, that made him see fireworks. (I don't have anything here other than chocolate syrup.)  
  
((I make up to you when we get home.)) Bakura thrust and pump his light. ((We can try whip cream and berries...))  
  
(That sounds so delicious.) Ryou could feel himself coming closer to his climax as his muscles started to tighten.  
  
((It is...and I put the berry into here..)) Bakura then lick Ryou's belly button. ((Mmmm...))  
  
(And maybe some whip cream here.) Ryou thought suggestively as he sucked on Bakura's nipple.  
  
((Right!!!)) Bakura thrust deeply. His body shook in pleaser.  
  
(And let's not forget about here.) Ryou moved his mouth towards Bakura's neck.  
  
Bakura giggled out loud. ((Ryou!!!!)) Bakura pump and thrust faster.  
  
Ryou's mouth soon was over his darker half's Adam's apple. He sucked on it very hard. (Yes?) His muscles tightened around Bakura.  
  
((That tickles....)) The ex-tomb raider gasped out a breath. He thrust hard into Ryou.  
  
A thought passed through Ryou's head. He could use this to his advantage. Ryou planted several kiss on his darker half's neck and teased him again by not kissing him directly on the lips.  
  
Bakura snickered and giggled. ((Come on Ryou...please that teasing...))  
  
(Why? I'm having so much fun!) Ryou kept on teasing his darker half.  
  
((I know...you are having fun....)) Bakura thrust deep into Ryou. He pumped hard and fast on Ryou's manhood.  
  
Ryou could feel himself about to reach his climax. (Mmmm.............) He brushed up against his darker half's lips before moving to his cheek.  
  
((Ryou...)) He thrust deep into Ryou.  
  
(KURA!!!) Ryou's world turned white as he hit his climax and sent his seed, splattering on the both of them. He gasped as he came down from his high.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes back and screamed. "RYOU!!!" He thrust one more time into Ryou. ((Let's see the pharaoh do better...)) He fell down on top of Ryou.  
  
(What's our time?) Ryou closed his eyes as he felt his darker half on top of him.  
  
Bakura reaches for the hour glass. ((You read it.)) He placed it in front of Ryou's face.  
  
(I think it's an hour, but I'm not sure.) Ryou inspected the hour glass.  
  
((We check it in the morning then.)) Bakura put it back on the counter. He pulled out of Ryou and pulled the sheets around them.  
  
  
  
Wingzero: Um....... who would you like to win?  
  
DS: Don't look at me.  
  
Jadej.j: We'll let our reviewers decide.  
  
Wingzero: Right.  
  
DS: So please vote like anyone is going to. *gets thwacked by her aibou* @_@ Look at all da perty birdies.  
  
Jadej.j: Or we'll have to pick a winner if no one votes.  
  
Everyone: Ja! 


	5. Ya Win Some and Ya Lose Some

A fic done by Wingzero and Jadej.j  
  
Yugioh doesn't belong to either of us. Injoy Pairings Yugi x Yami Jou x Seto   
and Ryou x Bakura  
  
  
To Tame a White Dragon's Heart  
  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi//  
  
(Ryou to Bakura) ((Bakura to Ryou))  
  
Yugi had to go. He jumped out of the bed and ran to the washroom.   
  
Yami chuckled as his ruby red eyes saw his aibou make a hasty retreat to the washroom.   
  
The toilet flushed and a red face Yugi came out of the washroom. "Sorry for the wake up."  
  
"It's okay aibou," Yami assured his smaller half. "I was already awake."   
  
Yugi got into their bed. "So what does the timer say?" He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Around an hour," Yami stifled a yawn. "I wonder how the others did."  
  
"At lease we enjoy ourselves....right?" Yugi put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Yes, indeed," Yami sat up on the bed.   
  
Meanwhile, Ryou found himself in an interesting position with his yami and raced towards the bathroom. He also had to go.   
  
Bakura growled when he lost the warmth he had. ((Ryou are you okay?))  
  
The sound of the toilet flushing could be heard. (I'm okay. Nature called, and I had to answer.)  
  
Bakura chuckled. "Now where is that hour glass?"  
  
"It should be on the night stand," Ryou called out to his other half as he washed his hands.   
  
Bakura was upside down on the bed. His dark eyes look for the hour glass.  
  
Ryou strolled out. Seeing his yami in that position, he started to giggle as he pointed towards the hour glass on the night stand.   
  
((So what does it say?)) Bakura crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Ryou.  
  
(I can't read it.) Ryou shrugged as he sat next to his darker half.   
  
((Hand me the silly thing then.)) Bakura held out his hand to take the hour glass.  
  
Ryou reached out and picked up the hour glass, before handing it to his darker half.   
  
((Hour and a half. Dame I'm good....)) Bakura smirked.  
  
Ryou snuggled up against his other half. (I wonder how the others did.)  
  
((Who cares as long as we beat the pharaoh.)) Bakura got up and started to dress.  
  
Ryou too started to dress. They were leaving that day and their flight leaves in the early afternoon.   
  
In the middle room, Jou was having nightmares about his father. He whimpered in his sleep as he turned.   
  
Seto's blue eyes blinked open. "Jou?" He rose and yawned. "Jou? Wake up, you are having a nightmare."  
  
Jou struggled to get out of what he thought was his father's grip. He whimpered, "Please, Dad, stop. I be good."   
  
Seto shook Jou gently. "Gods wake up...love." Blue eyes showed worry.  
  
Tears streamed down Jou's face. "Dad, why?................. No..... Please stop. Please stop." He continued to whimper in his sleep.   
  
Seto bent down and deeply kiss Jou. "Wake up my pup."  
  
Jou's eyes fluttered as he felt the kiss. His mind took awhile to register what was going on.   
  
Seto licked the tears away. "Oh my pup. What was going on inside your dreams?" He kissed Jou and planted kisses down the blonde's neck and chest.  
  
Jou practically threw himself at Seto as he cried on the brunette's shoulder. "My dad." was all he managed to squeak out.   
  
Blue eyes became cold and dull. "Tell me the truth pup. Now!" He looked into Jou's honey eyes.  
  
Jou opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out as he was scared of his companion. His eyes showed fear and his body trembled.   
  
Seto kissed Jou's nose. "Please let me help you. What did your father do?" His hands roam Jou's body. He didn't care about the contest at the moment. His pup was scary and he had to help him.  
  
The blonde took a deep breath. "Ever since da divorce, Dad goes almost every night to da local bar and gets drunk. When he comes home, he finds any excuse to beat me, including looking at him the wrong way. I was sent ta da hospital a few times."  
  
"He will never going to hurt you again. You are coming to my house to live now." Seto rocked the boy in his arms. "And I'll be dame if any one will stop me."  
  
"Thanks," Jou murmured as he snuggled close to the billionaire's chest. Moments passed before Jou spoke up, "Um Seto?"  
  
"Ya my golden pup." He kissed Jou's ear.  
  
"I really got to go," Jou said quickly as he needed to use the restroom.  
  
Seto chuckled and let go of Jou. "Go ahead. I start to pack up our stuff."  
  
As soon as Jou stood up, he fell back down, whimpering in pain.   
  
"Jou!" Seto got out of bed. "I'm sorry." He nuzzled the boy's neck and help him up. "Here let me help you."  
  
"Why does it hurt so much?" Jou asked softly. It felt like a thousand needles shooting down his lower back. A tear rolled down his cheek.   
  
"We went to long...it being your first time...I'm sorry." He walked Jou to the washroom.  
  
"It's okay," Jou said. "We both wanted it anyways. It's just I didn't know it would hurt dis much." He took a seat on the toilet and did his business.   
  
"I know...but still..." Seto look away. "I should of slow down a bit...being your frist time..." His face turned red. "You were great..."  
  
Jou blushed. "Since it was my first time, I don't know, but I sure did have fun." He smiled a little.   
  
"Well it be a little while before we do it again...or you might never walk straight again." Seto stuck out his tongue.  
  
"I guess so," Jou said, struggling to stand up without, causing himself so much pain.   
  
"Here lean on me." Seto held out his hand to Jou. "One step at a time."  
  
Jou grabbed onto the billionaire's hand as he pulled himself into an upright position. "Okay. I don't think I can walk long distances."  
  
Seto nodded and lead Jou back to the bed. "Just relax. I pack everything. What do you want to wear?"  
  
"Something clean," Jou mumbled as he flopped back onto his bed. He didn't have much clean clothes left.   
  
Seto's blue eyes raked Jou's lovely body. "Mmm...let's see." Seto look through his stuff. He tossed Jou a white shirt and black pants. He got Jou's underwear from the boy's bag. "Try those."  
  
Jou allowed the clothes to land on top of him. He then picked them up and started to change into them slowly. "I think they're a little bit big for me." The clothes were loose on him.   
  
"Mmm..." Seto got some clothes on. "That means I got to put some meat on your bones." He came close to Jou. "They are my clothes...and I am a bit taller than you."   
  
"Would you happen to have a belt?" Jou snuggled up against his lover while holding up the pants, which kept sliding down.   
  
Seto nod. He move away from Jou and got out his belt with the KC on it. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks," Jou said, accepting the belt. He then looped it around himself, through the belt holes, and then buckled it. He then giggled as he saw the letters.   
  
"Yes my pup." Seto pulled the boy into his arms. He licked Jou's neck. "All mine..."  
  
Jou snuggled against his lover. He didn't care if Seto called him a pup anymore. It just became a cute nickname for him.   
  
"So whose room do you want to go knock on the door?" Seto nibbled Jou's neck.  
  
"I would if I could, but I can't," Jou moaned. "See, I have a little problem with walking."   
  
"Very true...I be right back." Seto let go of Jou. "I'll be right back." He exited the room and walked over to Yami's and Yugi's room. He knocked on the door.  
  
"What is it?" Yami groaned as he was busy changing.   
  
Yugi bounce to the door. He had a pair of pants on. He open the door. "Hey Seto."   
  
"Hey Yugi. Can you and Yami come over to my room?" His face turned red. "Well I over did it and Jou can't walk right now."  
  
"We'll be over as soon as we finish packing," Yami called out from across the room.   
  
Yugi nodded to Seto. "See you soon." He closed the door. "Oh my they must of being doing it last night." Yugi bounced back to Yami.  
  
Seto walk over to Ryou's and Bakura's room and knock on the door.  
  
Ryou opened the door and politely greeted Seto. "Good morning." He had already changed.   
  
Bakura was dressing. "Morning Ryou. Can you and Bakura come over to my room." His face was still red. "I over did it...and Jou can't walk right now."   
  
"Sure, we'll be over. I just need to pack a few things and Kura needs to finish changing." Ryou informed him.   
  
Bakura just smirked at Seto. "I better go back to Jou now." Seto turn and left.  
  
Jou had curled up and was slightly dozing off.   
  
Seto opened the door to their room. He smiled at Jou. 'My pup.'  
  
Jou shivered as he rolled over trying to find something warm or a blanket.   
  
Seto sat down on the bed and pull his pup into his arms. "Love you."  
  
The blonde subconsciously moved towards Seto's warm body.   
  
Ryou had finished packing, but still had a hard time with his suitcase. He managed to carry it a few feet before dropping it.   
  
"Woman..." Bakura picked up Ryou's bag. "I'm taking this to my soul room." He disappeared with the bag and then reappeared without it. "Happy now?"   
  
Ryou attempted to glare at his darker half.   
  
"I love you too." He kissed Ryou on the nose. He then exited the room and headed for Seto's and Jou's room.  
  
Ryou sighed and followed behind his darker half.   
  
Yami had finished packing and glanced over to his aibou. "Are you finished?"  
  
"Yup. This is great. We got all we wanted and got Seto and Jou together."  
  
The former pharaoh picked up his luggage and moved closer to his hikari. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"I'm okay. Thanks for asking Yami." He smiled at him and headed for the door.  
  
Yami headed after his aibou. He opened the door and allowed Yugi to exit first.   
  
Yugi bounced out the door and met Bakura and Ryou at room 323. "Hi."   
  
"Hello to you little one." Bakura smiled at Yugi.  
  
Yami kept an eye on Bakura. He still didn't fully trust him.   
  
"Hi, Yugi," Ryou greeted him.   
  
Yugi beamed. "So let's find out who won." He knocked on the door. Bakura smirked at Yami.  
  
Yami returned the smirk to the other spirit.   
  
Jou was still snoozing so he couldn't answer the door. Seto growled. He let go of Jou and got the door. "Come on in."  
  
Ryou walked in along with Yami and they sat on the other bed. Yugi bounced into the room. Bakura rap his arms around Ryou. Yami pulled his hikari into his lap. Jou rolled over trying to find that warm body and ended up rolling off the bed still asleep.   
  
"My pup..." Seto pulled the boy up and into his lap. "There is our hour glass. I don't know how to read the thing." He looked at the hour glass on the night stand.  
  
Yami eyed the hour glass and carefully inspected it. "An hour and thirty seven minutes." He nearly fell off the bed, when he had said that.   
  
Seto's face turned red. "An...hour...and....You got to be kidding." He held Jou close to him.   
  
Bakura's mouth dropped open. "Are you reading it wrong Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "I know what I saw and that was what I saw."   
  
"Well then Yami how did you do?" Bakura look at Yami. He shook his head. ((Dame beaten by an newbie...))  
  
Yami glanced away. "Just a little over an hour."  
  
Bakura smirk. "Hour and a half. At least I beat you." He glared at Seto. ((Seto must be very good to beaten us my light...))  
  
Seto just held his lover. His hand rubbed Jou's head.  
  
(Oh well, at least we came on second.) Ryou sent his darker half a mental smile. (And next time whip cream and berries!)  
  
Yami glared at the former tomb robber.   
  
"I take it Jou and I won..." Seto's face was growing red.  
  
/Yami it's okay. I make it up to you when we get home./ Yugi smiled up at Yami.  
  
Yami smirked. //I'm going to hold you to your word.// He pulled his hikari closer to him.   
  
Jou shifted uncomfortably before yawning and opening his eyes.   
  
Ryou glanced at the clock and his eyes widened. "The plane leaves in two hours!"  
  
"I carry the pup." Seto lift Jou up. "Let's go. The limo will be down starts for us. Don't worry everything under control." Seto stood up.  
  
"Wha about breakfast?" Jou mumbled.   
  
Yami sighed as he gently removed his hikari from his lap and picked up his luggage.   
  
"I buy you a huge meal later." Seto kissed Jou hungrily. "Do you think you can walk to the limo?" He got his bag. Yugi grab his bag and Ryou got Jou's bag. "I got this for you Jou."  
  
Jou looked nervous. "Um................ " He stuttered.   
  
Yami raised a brow. "I wouldn't think he'd be in any condition to walk after what he's been through last night."  
  
"Just lean on me then." Seto held out his hand. "We just say you had too much..." His face turned red.  
  
Jou took his hand and leaned against the billionaire as the others headed out towards the elevator.   
  
The exited the hotel, where the limo was waiting Seto help Jou into the car. Then put his bag in the trunk. Yami placed his luggage into the trunk while Ryou had placed Jou's into the trunk. Bakura got into the limo. Seto follow suit and Yugi put his bag in the trunk too.  
  
Jou yawned again. 'At least, I won't have to put up with my drunk dad anymore.'  
  
Ryou pounced on his darker half as soon as he sat down.   
  
Seto pulled Jou into his lap. Yugi bounce into Yami's lap. Bakura hug his light. The limo drove off towards the airport. Yami smiled as he ruffled his hikari's hair. Jou snuggled up against his lover. Ryou was looking outside the windows.   
  
Soon the limo was at the airport. The friends ran to check-in. Seto had gotten a push-cart for the luggage. Ryou this time pushed it because Seto's hands were full of his puppy. The group had their luggage checked and then went through the several security screens, which took awhile.   
  
An hour and a half later, the six were strapped in their chairs and braced themselves for take off. Soon their plane had reached its desired height and leveled off. Yami had gotten over his fear of riding in an airplane. Ryou had chosen the window seat again as he took in the sight.  
  
Seto held his lover close. "So you be alright?"   
  
"Yeah, where's breakfast?" Jou inquired.   
  
Seto shook his head. "Once we are back in Japan I buy out a store for you." He smirked and kissed Jou.  
  
Jou deepened the kiss, as people started to look at them. Ryou began to fidget while Yami look the other way.   
  
Seto stopped and growled. "Any ways what do you think on moving in with me and my brother?"  
  
((Did I heard Kaiba right?)) Bakura look at Ryou.  
  
(You heard him all right.) Ryou blinked as he settled down in his chair.   
  
"I thought we talked about it," Jou mentioned while playing with Seto's shirt.   
  
"I truly want you to live with me." Seto smiled at Jou.   
/Why would Kaiba ask Jou to move in with him?/ Yugi look at Yami.  
  
"I would be honored," Jou whispered into Seto's ear.   
  
//I have no clue.// Yami looked at his hikari before looking at Jou and Seto.   
  
"Good." Seto hand squeezed Jou's hand.   
  
"I have ta pick up a few things at my place," Jou informed his koi.   
  
"Of course but I need to know where to help you pick them up this time..." He nipped at the blonde's ear.   
  
(Can't they control themselves?)) Bakura rolled his eyes.   
  
(Look who's talking?) Ryou glanced at his darker half.  
  
Yugi held back a giggle. /I think we made a pair of horny guys.../  
  
//............................ The more the merrier, I guess.//  
  
"I'll write it down for you," Jou sighed. He didn't want Seto to see where he lived. "Um, do you have a pen and paper?"  
  
Seto took out a blue notepad and a pen. "Here you go." He held them out to Jou.  
  
Jou took the pen and paper. He scribbled his address and phone number, before handing it back. "It shouldn't be hard ta find."   
  
Seto nodded and took the pad back. Bakura roll his eyes. Yugi hugged Yami. /I hope Jou will tell us why he moving into Kaiba's home./  
  
//He will tell us when he feels up to it, but for now, we should wait.// Yami glanced over at Jou. //We shouldn't pressure him into telling us or we might end up distancing ourselves from him.//  
  
Ryou gave his darker half a sharp glare.   
  
((Sorry Ryou...)) Bakura sat back in his seat. The food cart came by.  
  
The woman held out the meals. "Who wants what?"   
  
"I'll have the turkey and gravy," Ryou spoke up. He didn't want to find out what the surprise was.   
  
"Chicken sandwich for me please." Seto and Yugi said.  
  
"Turkey and gravy for me also," Jou said, as he eyed the food. He looked at the meatloaf surprise and didn't feel daring enough to try it.   
  
Bakura didn't want any thing but a drink. Yami also didn't want any food, except a beverage. Seto eat his sandwich in quietly. Jou practically inhales his food while the others tried to ignore his eating habits. Ryou shook his head. Some things never changed.   
  
"That is one thing I will teach you about at my house." Seto pat his mouth with a napkin. "Table manners."  
  
Jou gave Seto a strange look before polishing off his food.   
  
((Well Kaiba got his work cut out for him....))  
  
(Maybe he can teach Jou some table manners.) Ryou sighed as he continued to eat his turkey and gravy.   
  
/Kaiba doesn't know what he getting into does he Yami./ Yugi just grined silly at Yami.  
  
//I seriously doubt he does, but then again if he's persistent enough, Jou might change.//  
  
/Well Kaiba got him in his house./ He finished his meal. /Maybe Jou eats the way he does because of what happens in his home./  
  
//???????? You've known him longer than I have.//  
  
/Not really Yami./ Yugi pushed his plate away. /Jou became my best friend because of you./  
  
//I don't remember that.// Yami wondered what his hikari meant.   
  
Yugi looked at Yami. /When I was putting the putting the puzzle together I made a wish./ He blushed red.   
  
//Oh really?// Yami raised a brow. //And what pray tell did you wish for?// He placed arm around his hikari.   
  
/A friend./ Yugi wiggled his fingers.  
  
Yami decided not to push the issue. After an hour, Jou started to doze off again. He was pretty much worn out from last night. Ryou eventually fell asleep as he was bored. Bakura smile at Ryou and played with the boy's hair. Seto rubbed Jou's hand. He was on cloud nine at this moment. Yugi yawned and fell a sleep himself. Both Ryou and Jou moved over towards their respective significant others in their sleep. They curled up against the warm bodies. A smile played across Yami's face as he watched his hikari sleep.  
  
Seto look out the window. He wondered how he was going becomes Jou's guardian. He sighed. He had to get Jou out of that house.  
  
Yami glanced over at the brunette. Something was definitely bothering the billionaire and he wondered what it was, but he knew it had something to do with a certain blonde, next to him.   
  
Seto's hand ran though Jou's blonde hair. His thoughts kept coming back to the same problem. Jou wasn't family. "How am I going to save my pup..." He said in a low voice.  
  
Upon hearing his voice, Yami kissed his aibou on the cheek, before heading towards Seto. "What seems to be the problem?" The spirit whispered with concern.   
  
Kaiba looked back at Yami. He looked back down at Jou. "Come with me." Seto stood up and headed down the walked way of the plane.  
  
Yami nodded his head and followed the brunette down the walk way. 'I knew it had something to do with Jou, but what?'  
  
Seto looked about the empty seats. He leaned up against one of them. "Now I don't want you to tell Yugi or any one else for this matter Yami...but I might need your help..." He looked at Yami.  
  
"I promise I won't tell even my aibou," Yami swore. "What do you need help with?"  
  
Seto look backed at where Jou was sleeping. "Jou told me his...his father hurts...him." He let out a breath. "I promise him he can live with me but I'm worry that his father might do something to stop...." Seto shook in anger.  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes when he heard this. "Now I understand why he ends up with all those bruises. They weren't from school fights............ If you can get enough evidence, maybe the courts will lock him up. And in any case, we have a few millennium holders on our side."   
  
"I know Yami but...Jou's father is family..." He sighed. "Yami I...I need your help."  
  
"You have my help," Yami assured him. "What should I do?"  
  
"I can't keep my eye on Jou all the time...can you help out on that?" Seto stood up straight.  
  
"I will," Yami said glancing over at Jou. "I hate to admit this, but this is more of Bakura's specialty."   
  
Seto looked at Yami. "Do you think I can trust him?" He then looked back at their seats.   
  
"I still don't trust him," Yami sighed as he closed his eyes. "But in this case, I feel that he really wants to help Jou."   
  
"Can you ask him to come over here." Seto took a breath.  
  
Yami nodded his head and sent the other spirit a message. //Bakura, Seto needs to talk to you, concerning Jou.//  
  
Bakura growled. ((I hope this is good.)) He stopped playing with Ryou's hair. The tomb raider came over to the pair.  
  
Yami turned to the former tomb robber. "Have you ever wondered how Jou gets into so many school fights and ends up with several bruises or cuts?"  
  
"He gets into to much trouble?" Bakura spoke with some sarcasm.  
  
"Jou has been lying to us," Yami sighed as he looked over at Jou, then to Seto. "He doesn't receive his injuries from school fights."   
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Dame...that..." He looked at Seto. "I'm glad he told you. Now we can get him out of this..." Bakura gripped one of the chairs. "So what do ya want done...a missing person?" He smirked.  
  
"Even as much as I want to send Jou's father to the shadow realm, people will start to become suspicious," Yami pointed out that fact. He turned to Seto and then to Bakura. "For now, we should keep an eye on him."   
  
"Ah the sneaking about bit." Bakura's smirk grew. "What if I catch the old man doing it to Jou?"  
  
Seto shook. "Take the monster's soul." He then stormed back to his seat.  
  
Ruby eyes blinked. "I can't believe he just said that."  
  
"Well what if Yugi was being hit by someone...what would you do?" Bakura watched Seto sit down beside Jou.  
  
"I'll probably do a mind crush or send that person to the shadow realm," Yami sighed once again. "Just be sure not to do anything drastic unless the situation calls for it." With that Yami went back to his seat.   
  
Bakura rubbed his chin. ((Point taken, Yami.)) Bakura went back to his own seat.  
  
Hours into the flight, Jou started tossing and turning in his seat, whimpering a few incoherent words. He had been having nightmares almost every night, but he managed to keep it a secret until recently.   
  
Seto looked about to make sure no one was looking. He then planted a kiss on Jou's lips. His tongue pushed into Jou's mouth.  
  
Jou's whimpers turned into moan as he felt Seto's tongue in his mouth, even though he was still asleep. Surprisingly, he returned the kiss.   
  
Seto pushed his tongue in deep while his hand pushed into Jou's pants.  
  
Jou moaned a little too loudly, causing Yami to stir and wake up. The former pharaoh glanced over at the couple and chuckled, before pulling his hikari closer to him.   
  
Seto parted from Jou for air. "Are you alright?"   
  
Jou's eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to the light. "Huh?"  
  
"My pup." Seto pulled Jou into his arms. "You had a nightmare."  
  
Bakura yawn and played with Ryou's hair.  
  
"Sorry, if I woke ya up," Jou mumbled an apology.   
  
"It's alright. I wasn't sleeping that much." Seto smiled. "I love you and I'm worry about you."  
  
Jou snuggled up against the brunette, when an announcement came over the speakers. "Please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to land." He glared at the speaker for interrupting.   
  
Seto growled and got his belt on. Bakura sigh and put his and Ryou's belt on. Yugi blinked his eyes and yawned. Yami fastened his seatbelt and his aibou's while Jou did his. Minutes later, the plane started to descend until it came to a hard surface. Later on, it pulled into the docking area. When the plane jolted, Ryou stirred from his sleep and yawned.   
  
Bakura kiss Ryou's ear. "Welcome back to the living." Seto stretched. Yugi smiled at Yami.  
  
Ryou stuck his tongue at his darker half before unbuckling his seatbelt. Yami and Jou proceeded to do the same.   
  
Jou turned to Seto. "Would you mind dropping me off at my place instead of Yug's?"  
  
Seto nodded as he undid his belt. Yugi got his belt off. Bakura took off his. "Let's get off this metal bird."  
  
"For once I agree with you," Yami said.   
  
Ryou practically pulled his darker half towards the exit as he was in a hurry. Yami raised a brow at the impatient hikari.   
  
"Maybe they got something to do at home?" Yugi grin at Yami. Seto help Jou to walk down the aisle too.  
  
"If Ryou is eager, then it must be something good," Yami smirked as they followed behind Seto and Jou.   
  
"Indeed." Yugi giggled. Bakura walk with his light.   
  
Seto held Jou's hand. "Are you sure you don't want me to drop the others off first and help you get your stuff?"  
  
"I'm sure and it doesn't hurt that much when I walk," Jou assured his lover. "Besides, my house is closer to da airport."   
  
"But what about..." Seto looked at Jou with worry eyes.  
  
"He's usually out till one or two in the morning," Jou informed him.   
  
"But you haven't been home....he might..." Seto shook. "At lease let me come get you right after I drop the others off."  
  
"Okay, I should have all my stuff packed by then," Jou agreed as they walked off the plane and headed towards the check in.   
  
The group got their bags. Yugi grab his bag. Bakura had his and Ryou's bags in his soul room. Seto got his bag. Yami grabbed his bag, while Jou waited for his. When he spotted it, the blonde picked it up, only to flinch under its weight.   
  
Seto's hand grabbed Jou's bag. "Are you okay?"  
  
"It just hurts a little," Jou admitted. "It's not like I'm not use to pain."   
  
"But soon you will never have that kind of pain again." Seto put Jou's bag on the push cart.  
  
The others followed as the couple as they walked towards the waiting limo, where they started piling in their luggage. As soon as they hopped into the car, the driver drove towards Jou's house first, after Jou gave him the directions.   
  
"If your father is home just leave. I will get you new stuff." Seto said sternly.   
  
Jou nodded his head as the limo pulled up into Jou's neighborhood, which looked like the slums. He glanced over in the driveway and found his dad's car was gone, indicating his dad wasn't home. "I'll see you later." Jou gave Seto a peck on his cheek, before leaving the limo. Since he was going to be with the billionaire, he didn't bother bringing his luggage from the trip.   
  
"Remember just leave if your father is home."  
  
"Sure thing," Jou called out. He then turned and walked towards his house, before unlocking the door. The rancid odor of beer and smoke filled his nose. He wrinkled it with disgust as he made his way to his bedroom.   
  
Yami had this strange feeling, something bad was about to happen.   
  
"Dame...stop the car. Yami, Bakura please come with me. I just don't like this feeling I got." Seto stepped out of the car.  
  
The former pharaoh nodded his head as he followed Seto out of the car.   
  
Bakura followed both teens. He turned as he was about to leave the car.   
  
"Both of you stay here."   
  
Jou wasted no time and began dumping his belongings into his bags. He didn't care if they were neatly packed. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. (okay.)  
  
The door behind Jou banged against the frame. "Where in hell you been?"  
  
"I've been with my friends, not that it's any of your concern," Jou growled at his dad as he continued dumping in his belongings.   
  
"What the hell do ya think ya doing then." He moved closer to Jou. "Ya not going any where are you?"  
  
"I'm dancing the lead part in the Swan Lake," Jou said sarcastically. "It's none of your business what I do. Besides, you never cared!"  
  
The fist flew and hit Jou in the face. "Ya not going any where ya punk. I own you!"  
  
Jou fell backwards from the blow. His nose started to bleed. "I'm nobody's piece of property!" He grabbed his bags and quickly stood up before turning to leave.   
  
A foot kicked Jou's leg. "Ya not leaving!" He grabbed his son and thrown the boy against the wall.  
  
Jou yelped upon contact. When his head met the wall, he started seeing stars. He shook his head and glared at his dad. Seto's words came back to him. If his dad was home, he was to get out of there. Besides, his lover could afford to purchase him a few things.   
  
Fists came down on Jou's chest.   
  
"Wait till my friends get a hold of ya!" Jou yelled at his dad, before blacking out.   
  
Seto ran into the house and heard Jou shout. "This way!!" 


	6. Facing the Consequences Together

Wingzero: Okay now what?  
  
DS: It's obvious, the disclaimers.  
  
Jadej.j: I did it the last time.  
  
Wingzero: I think I did it before.  
  
Ray: Why am I even here?  
  
DS: Don't look at me.  
  
Jadej.j: Cause we like ya.  
  
Wingzero: *pokes Ray* You're doing the disclaimers.  
  
Ray: Wingzero and Jadej.j do not and I repeat DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Jadej.j: Please enjoy the fic.  
  
DS: And sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.  
  
The former pharaoh looked over at the former tomb robber before looking towards the front door. Seto had told them to stay there, but something inside told him that he should go after the brunette. Jou was his aibou's best friend, and he couldn't bear it if one of Yugi's friends gets hurt. Besides, he considered Jou to be a good friend. After a moment's hesitation, he decided to head into the house after the billionaire.  
  
Bakura wasn't going to miss this fun. He just hoped his and the Pharaoh's light would stay where they are. He raced after Yami.  
  
Yami literally bumped into Seto and nearly threw up at what he saw. How could Jou live in a place like this? Bottles and cans of beer littered the floor. Old pieces of food were scattered. The air reeked of smoke and rotting things. Stains covered the wall, including blood stains.  
  
"Dame...." Was all that Bakura say.  
  
"You're nothing...you piece of garbage." The voice boomed in the house.  
  
"We should hurry up," Yami stated, after they heard Jou's father yell.  
  
Seto bounded up the stairs. His anger was growing with each step. Bakura wasn't far behind Seto.  
  
Yami hurried up the stairs, while being careful not to trip or slip on the trash. //Aibou, I want you to stay inside the limo.//  
  
/But Yami what's going on?/ Yugi wiggled in the seat in the limo. He looked at Ryou, who just shrugged.  
  
Seto busted into Jou's room. His eyes widened. "Get your hands off him!!!!"  
  
//Aibou, just promise me you'll stay there. I'll tell you everything once we have taken care of it.// Yami rushed behind the brunette and glared at Jou's dad.  
  
((Make sure you and Yugi stay in the car.)) Bakura came in behind his other friends.  
  
The huge drunk blonde man turned to see three teen boys looking at him. "What the hell, get out of my house!!!"  
  
Yami's third eye glowed as he glared at the Jou's dad. "We aren't leaving without Jou!" He growled.  
  
The Ring glowed around Bakura's neck. "Trust us best for you to let us leave with the boy or ya never have another drink in your life."  
  
"You heard them. Back off." Seto growled. His blue eyes on Jou's limp body on the floor.  
  
"This is my house not yours." The man slurred his words. He took a drunk step forward.  
  
(Kura, What are you planning to do with Jou's dad? I hope you're not seriously considering sending him to the shadow realm or mind crushing him, but what if he comes back? What then?)  
  
((I wish we could do that but the laws of this time my light. But I think I got an idea.)) Bakura smirked. "Seto grab Jou. Yami and I will have a nice chat with the man of the house."  
  
Yami stood guard allowing the brunette to grab Jou and get out of there. Seto grabbed the blonde and the bag that was beside him. He then exited the room and headed out of the house in a flash.  
  
"Yami. I have this idea. We might not be aloud to truly destroy this man but can't we make him forget his son." Brown eyes looked over at the pharaoh.  
  
"What do you suggest?" Yami asked while keeping an eye on Jou's dad. If he tried to follow Seto, the former pharaoh might forget about being calm.  
  
"Make him forget who he is...all his memories....wipe out of that small mind of his." Bakura lick his lips.  
  
"You jerks." The blonde drunken look at the pairs of teens.  
  
"Good idea, let's just erase his memories of Jou," Yami suggested.  
  
"Let's do this together then." The Ring glow and Bakura raise his hand.  
  
Yami started chanting the Egyptian spell as his third eye began to glow.  
  
Bakura's Ring glow bright. "Let's do this Yami."  
  
The two spirits casted a spell, erasing the memory of Jou from his dad. When they were finished, Jou's dad had already passed out from drinking too much alcohol. He was going to have one major hangover, when he wakes up.  
  
Seto got the car and put Jou inside. "Yugi, Ryou have a look at him. I'm putting his bag in the trunk."  
  
"Jou!!!" Yugi rush to his friend's side.  
  
Ryou had started dozing off, but when he heard Yugi scream he woke up abruptly. "Jou!" He rushed to the blonde's side.  
  
Seto looked back at the house where Jou had lived. 'How did he live in that hell for so long?'  
  
"Jou please wake up. Jou?" Yugi squeezed his friend's arm.  
  
Seto returned back in the limo. "Is he still breathing?" He looked at the teens.  
  
Ryou checked Jou's pulse. "He has a pulse."  
  
"We have to bring him to a doctor quickly or at least bandage some of these wounds," Ryou indicated the cuts on the blonde. "I think he has a few bruised ribs or cracked ones."  
  
"I'll call my doctor to meet us at the mansion. You don't mind coming over right?" Seto was already dialing the number into the phone.  
  
"And if the cops need him to remember he had a son. Then the spell will break. Right?" Bakura was walking down the stairs.  
  
Yami shook his head. "It's only when he truly concentrates, then he will eventually remember." He followed his fellow spirit down the stairs.  
  
"I don't mind," Ryou assured the billionaire. "My father has gone on an archaeological dig and won't be back for another week or two."  
  
"I call Grandpa when we get to your house." Yugi held on to Jou's arm.  
  
Bakura stepped out of the house. "Any ways let's make sure Jou lives through this." He entered the car.  
  
"How is he?" Yami asked as soon as he entered the limo.  
  
"We need to get him to a doctor quickly," Ryou stated once again.  
  
"Yami?" Seto looked for the other spirit. "My doctor will be waiting for us." He closed the phone.  
  
"I'm right here," Yami stated as he sat next to his hikari.  
  
"Let's go." Seto hit the window. The limo sped off to Seto's mansion.  
  
Ryou had to grab onto something as he was standing up, but then he fell on top of his yami.  
  
"Easy there Ryou. We don't need the doctor to look at you too." His hand rubbed Ryou's head.  
  
"Yami what is going on?" Yugi sob a bit.  
  
Seto looked at Jou. "Time to wake up Jou..."  
  
"Do you remember how Jou kept on telling us he's been getting into school fights?" Yami asked his hikari. Yugi nodded his head but remained quiet. //It wasn't the school bullies who beat him up.... It was his...// Yugi's eyes widened as he realized what his darker half meant.  
  
Ryou curled up against his darker half. Meanwhile, Jou wasn't doing that well. He lost a considerable amount of blood.  
  
The limo stop and Seto carry Jou into the house, where the doctor was waiting. He hurried the pair into the hospital room in the mansion. The doctor quickly took a blood test. "He has the same blood type as your brothers." He then pulled out some blood bags. "Please leave now. I will look after him." Seto sighed and left the room.  
  
The others walked more calmly out the limo and into Seto's mansion, where they waited for the billionaire to return.  
  
Seto walked over the group. "At least Jou has the same blood type as Mokuba." He sank down in a chair. "The phone is over there Yugi." The small teen nod and call up his grandpa. He told him he would be staying at Seto's for the night.  
  
"So what are your next steps?" Yami asked the billionaire. "Jou is a minor; therefore, the authorities will place him with his mom, should they find out."  
  
Seto looked at Yami. "If I can I hope he can stay with me or even at Yugi's. Jou's school is here." He looked up at Yami. He seemed of age in the last hour.  
  
Suddenly Ryou remembered something. "Should we tell Serenity about it? She would want to know what's going on, but I don't think Jou would want her to know."  
  
"That will be up to Jou." Seto looked at Ryou. "He has that right."  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Ryou asked the entire group.  
  
"Well do any of you want dinner?" Seto stood up. "The doctor is going to be a few minutes."  
  
"I don't think I can be able to eat anything, after seeing what kind of condition Jou lived in," Yami said. Before any of the hikaris could open their mouth, he quickly added, "You don't want to know."  
  
"Okay," Ryou said. "I guess that's all we can do."  
  
Seto nodded. "Come the kitchen his this way." He stood up and walk down the hall. Yugi went after Seto.  
  
Ryou walked after Yugi. Yami glanced over at the other yami, before heading after his aibou.  
  
Seto flipped on the light to the kitchen. "There is lots of food in the ice box. Help yourself."  
  
Ryou pulled the door open and pulled out a few ingredients. He then started to prepare a dish. First, he washed all of the vegetables and meat. Next he cut them up and placed them into a pot.  
  
Yami raised a brow. He never knew Ryou knew how to cook.  
  
Yugi sat down at the table. Seto as well sat down. He shook and sobbed. "Dame...I shouldn't of let go of Jou..."  
  
The former pharaoh placed his hand onto Seto's shoulder. "You didn't know his father was home. Even Jou thought his father wasn't home or he wouldn't have gone inside."  
  
Seto nodded. "But I should have gone inside with him."  
  
Bakura huffed. "At lease you had the good mind to go back and check on him."  
  
"We shouldn't dwell on our past mistakes," Yami sighed. "Or we won't be able to move forward. Jou needs you for support. He doesn't need you to be wallowing in self guilt."  
  
Seto nodded. "At lease I don't drown myself with anything like Jou's dad did." Seto smiled at Yami.  
  
"It takes a strong man to face life's difficulties, without resorting to drinking," Yami gave Seto a squeeze, before taking a seat next to his aibou.  
  
Ryou continued cooking the soup and a couple other dishes as he listened in to the conversation.  
  
Yugi curried up in his seat. "Why..why wouldn't Jou tell us..."  
  
Yami pulled his hikari into a loving embrace. "He doesn't want to burden his friends with his troubles. You know how stubborn Jou can be."  
  
"But still he should know he can trust us." Yugi looked into Yami's red eyes.  
  
"He trusts us," Yami sighed. "Jou probably doesn't want you getting hurt or any of his friends."  
  
"He is scared, Yugi. Jou didn't want people to think he was lower than everyone else." Seto stood up. "I'll be right back." Seto left the kitchen.  
  
By the time Seto had left the room, Ryou had finished cooking an entire meal. He placed the dishes onto the table, to be eaten.  
  
In the meantime, Jou started to stir. His eyes fluttered as his honey colored eyes adjusted to the light. He glanced over towards the doctor, who was already leaving.  
  
  
  
"Ah you are awake. Don't worry you are at Seto's home. I'm the family doctor." The man looked at the boy.  
  
Jou just nodded his head. "What is it this time?" He wanted to know the severity of his injuries.  
  
"You've been out for a couple of hours. You need some blood but we had what was need for you."  
  
The blonde glanced at the IV's and sighed. "What injuries do I have?"  
  
"Cracked ribs, concussion, cuts on your arms. I do have a question for you though?" The doctor looked at Jou.  
  
"Um yes?" Jou asked very nervously. 'Crap! I hope he doesn't ask where I got these injuries. I can't think of a single lie. Besides, the others are bound to know by now.'  
  
"Did your father rape you?" The doctor looked at the blonde.  
  
"My dad hasn't touched me dat way," Jou said a little bit more calmly. "Why do ya ask?"  
  
"There were some signs. I take it you are involved with Mr. Kaiba then." The doctor put the note book down.  
  
Jou blushed. "Seto and I are together." Suddenly, the ceiling became very interesting in a short amount of time.  
  
"Don't worry. I know of Mr. Kaiba's tastes...and you young man fit the bill every nicely." He headed for the door. "I will let him know you are wake now. As well as your other friends."  
  
"Hey doc, would ya mind asking Seto if I can talk privately with him," Jou asked the doctor. He wanted to speak to his lover, before the others.  
  
"Of course." The doctor exited the room to face Seto. "He is awake and waiting for you."  
  
Seto nodded. "The others are in the kitchen." He entered the room. "Jou?"  
  
Jou managed a small smile. "Seto."  
  
Seto crossed the room fast and kissed Jou on the nose. "Are you alright?" He rubbed Jou's head.  
  
"I've been better," Jou sighed and leaned against the brunette. "How long do I have ta be cooped up in dis bed?"  
  
"Well maybe for the night but I will have you move upstairs in a better bed. Jou..." Seto's eyes shown some concern in them. "Yami and Bakura..."  
  
"What about them?" Jou asked in confusion.  
  
"They came in after me to save you...I don't know what happen. Don't worry Yugi and Ryou didn't come into your home." Seto's hand rubbed Jou's head.  
  
"Oh," Jou said, while digesting the information. "Please don't tell either Yugi or Ryou about where I used to live. I........ I don't want them to know, just yet."  
  
"And your sister? Will she be left in the dark too?" Seto kept rubbing Jou's head.  
  
"I will tell her after she has recovered from her eye surgery," Jou sighed once again. "She needs to concentrate on getting better."  
  
"Well we aren't sure but Jou we might have to go to the cops...but not right yet." Seto kissed Jou's nose.  
  
"Da cops?" Jou paled. Cops mean a court trial. Court trial meant he would have to take the witness stand, which in turn meant having to remember his worst nightmares. Not only that, he will eventually have to tell his little sister and his friends.  
  
"Jou...it has to be done. Then there is what we did ourselves..." Seto blushed.  
  
Jou also blushed. "Ya doc discovered what we did. He thought it was my dad at first." He became serious. "You'll be with me every step of da way, won't you?" He pleaded.  
  
"I will never leave your side." Seto kissed Jou's lips. "Never."  
  
The doctor entered the kitchen. "Jou is awake and talking to Seto right now."  
  
"That's good to hear," Ryou said, finishing off his bowl of soup. Yami nodded his head in agreement. Yugi was still eating the soup. Bakura was leaning up against the counter.  
  
"When can we see Jou?" Yami asked the doctor.  
  
"You can go now. Just knock on the door, Seto is talking to him now."  
  
Yugi jumped up and rushed out the room.  
  
Yami shook his head and followed his aibou. //Aibou, slow down. Jou isn't going anywhere and he may want to spend time with Seto alone.//  
  
(Kura, we should allow them time to themselves, before we go.)  
  
((Ya I think Yugi wants to talk to Jou. We will take our time to get there.)) Bakura pushed off the counter and squeezed Ryou's shoulder.  
  
/But Yami I must see for myself that Jou okay./ Yugi panted as he came to the door where Jou and Seto was in.  
  
//Aibou, Jou is awake and talking. That indicates he isn't in any immediate danger.// Yami walked over to his aibou's side. //Let's give them a few more minutes.//  
  
Yugi sobbed and gripped on to Yami. /Yami..../  
  
Yami held his aibou in a loving embrace. //He'll survive. He's too stubborn to give up.//  
  
"Seto?" Jou asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Yes pup." Seto smirked at Jou.  
  
"What's going to happen to us?" Jou asked innocently. "Will I be able to live with you?"  
  
"I hope so...if not I hope you can live with Yugi." Seto rubbed Jou's head.  
  
"I don't want ta be a burden ta my best friend," Jou whispered as he leaned against Seto.  
  
"Now do you think Yugi would see you as a burden...I don't think so." Seto hugged back.  
  
"Probably not," Jou sighed. "So what now?"  
  
"Rest for you." Seto smiled.  
  
Jou closed his eyes as he leaned against Seto.  
  
Yugi knocked on the door. "Then again..." Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"Too tired," Jou murmured, before yawning.  
  
"It is the others. I think they just want to see you. I tell them just one minute." Seto kissed Jou.  
  
"Mmmmm," Jou murmured as he got into a comfortable position.  
  
Seto went to the door and open it and Yugi flew in. "Calm down Yugi. Jou needs sleep." Yugi blushed when he heard him.  
  
"How is he?" Yami asked with a concern voice. He then looked over at the sleeping blonde.  
  
"He is going to be fine but he also scare." Seto look at Yami.  
  
The former pharaoh nodded his head. "I wouldn't blame him. It will be hard on him, when he has to testify against his father in court, assuming it goes that far." A glint of mischief passed through his eyes.  
  
Seto nodded. "I told you and Bakura did something to his father but I didn't know what at the time. For now let Jou get some rest." Seto looked at Jou. Yugi was looking at his friend.  
  
"How long will it take for Jou to recover?" Yami asked his question carefully, since his aibou was around.  
  
Seto came close to Yami. "His body in a few days...his soul." Blue eyes looked into crimson. "I can't say."  
  
"He has all of us supporting him," Yami said, glancing over at Jou and at his aibou. "We'll help him recover."  
  
"Yes but I think the real thing he needs is his sister." Seto let out a breath.  
  
Yami just nodded his head. "Aibou, we should let Jou sleep." He walked over to his aibou.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami and rub Jou's hand. "Okay..." He walked back to Yami. "Seto can you show us a room." Seto nodded to Yugi. "Come on I show one to you both as well as Ryou and Bakura."  
  
Yami followed Seto, while holding onto his aibou's hand.  
  
Seto lead the pair out into the hallway. Bakura was leaning up against a wall. "Let's see I got lots of rooms. This way." Seto started up the stairs.  
  
Ryou glanced over at Yami, who just indicated to follow the brunette up the stairs. The former pharaoh went after Seto, still holding onto his hikari's hand. Ryou shrugged and grabbed onto his yami's hand, pulling his darker half after the others.  
  
Seto came to the top of the stairs. "I never understand why I ended up with such a huge house." He shook his head.  
  
"If only you could have seen the palace I used to live in," Yami chuckled.  
  
"I think I was there as a priest?" Seto rub his head.  
  
'I would rather forget that part,' Yami thought.  
  
"Any ways my room is this away." Seto walked down the hall. He came to a door that had S.K. on it. "What could I say. I hated trying to find my room all the time." He smirked.  
  
"In this mansion, you could get lost easily," Ryou mentioned. "I would think there would be maps or those guides that say 'You are here.'"  
  
"Well there are pagers on the walls if you do." Seto pointed out a white phone on the wall. "Talk into it and the guard on duty will tell you where you are."  
  
"Is Mokuba back?" Yami asked, wondering if the brunette's younger brother was here.  
  
"I'm not sure. He was going to a computer camp." Seto letl out a breath. "Any ways as you see Mokuba's room is just a few doors down from mine." The door with M.K. was there. "So any of the other rooms you can have. Now." Seto put his hands on his hips. "There is any thing going to happen tonight I wish you to go down the hallway."  
  
"I'm not in the mood to do anything tonight," Yami sighed. He was too worried about Jou to do the bed tango with his hikari. Besides knowing Yugi, he knew that his light would also be concerned about Jou.  
  
"Same here," Ryou agreed with the former pharaoh.  
  
Bakura growled. "I understand Ryou. So let's pick out a room."  
  
Yami pulled Yugi into a room next to Seto's. "Don't worry we won't make too much noise."  
  
"You decide," Ryou said to his darker half.  
  
Bakura went to the next room beside Yami and Yugi, leaving a room beside Seto's room.  
  
Yugi crawled into the bed in the room. "Hold me Yami." He held out his arms.  
  
Yami walked into the room and held his hikari. "Of course, Aibou."  
  
Ryou walked behind his darker half.  
  
"So do you need a shower?" Bakura looked at Ryou.  
  
"I think I could use one," Ryou said. "Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Yes I do...that way it will keep me happy tonight." Bakura kissed Ryou deeply.  
  
Ryou returned the kiss with equal passion.  
  
Seto walked back down stairs. He entered the room where Jou was sleeping. "Pup...do you want to stay with me tonight or alone in a bed?" Seto rubbed Jou's head.  
  
Since Jou was fast asleep, he couldn't hear Seto speaking to him. However, in his sleep he grabbed onto Seto's hand and didn't let go.  
  
"Okay my pup." Seto slowly pulled Jou into his arms and carried him up to his room. "I love you so much."  
  
Jou snuggled against his lover as a content smile spread across his face.  
  
Slowly Set placed Jou into his bed. He then got some silk pjs for Jou. He slowly undressed Jou and put the pjs on the blonde.  
  
Jou involuntarily shivered as his clothes were being removed.  
  
Seto then slipped Jou under the sheets. He then got into a pair of silk pjs. He then slipped into the bed and wrapped his arms around Jou. "Night love."  
  
Bakura pulled Ryou into the bathroom. "So where to start?"  
  
"We remove our clothes, unless you want to wash them too," Ryou smile sweetly as he pulled on his darker half's shirt.  
  
Bakura pulled off his shirt and threw away. Then he dropped his pants and boxers. "Better?"  
  
Ryou nodded his head as he too removed his clothes. He then walked into the shower, swaying his hips.  
  
Bakura licked his lips. "Dame you are sexy." He walked right behind Ryou.  
  
Ryou blushed red as he tested the water. He didn't want to freeze or be burned. Once it reached the desired temperature, he then turned on the shower. "Mmmmm............. now let's see."  
  
Bakura nipped Ryou's neck. His hands roamed down Ryou's back. "I'm sorry for what I did to you at first."  
  
"I've already forgiven you," Ryou moaned. "Aren't we supposed to be cleaning ourselves?"  
  
"And to have a bit of fun..." Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear. He step into the water. "Let's see what would you like in your hair, Rosemary, lemon or mint?"  
  
"I would have never guessed he had that many scents in his guest bathrooms," Ryou shrugged. "Mint for me." He also stepped in the shower, getting hair wet.  
  
"Well I guess he wants people happy." Bakura pour edthe soap into his hands and then into Ryou's wet hair.  
  
"Or maybe Mokuba talked him into it," Ryou giggled at the thought. "I wonder how the little guy is doing."  
  
"Who can say?" Bakura chuckled. "I bet the little guy is having fun." He licked Ryou's ear.  
  
Ryou rinsed his hair as soon as Bakura finished washing it. "Your turn. What would you like?"  
  
"Rosemary." He smirked at Ryou.  
  
Ryou took the rosemary soap, poured it into his hand, and lathered it in his darker half's hair. Since Bakura was only a little taller than himself, he didn't have to reach that high.  
  
"No wonder I gave into you....your touch is heavenly..." Bakura moaned.  
  
Ryou's cheeks turned red as he heard the complement. "Just wait until we start washing our bodies." He smiled sweetly, before signaling his yami to rinse his hair.  
  
Bakura washed out the soap and then ran his fingers along Ryou's chest.  
  
Ryou grabbed the body soap and teased his darker half with it.  
  
"And some people say I'm the dark half." Bakura smirked.  
  
"Just because I'm a tease doesn't mean I'm dark," Ryou cutely pouted as he played with his darker half's hair.  
  
"You will always be my light." Bakura kiss down Ryou's neck.  
  
Ryou lathered the body soap in his hands before applying it to his yami's chest, shoulders, arms, legs, and basically everywhere except that one spot.  
  
Bakura growled lightly. He took the soap from Ryou and did the same to his light. "Are we having fun?" "I'm having fun," Ryou smiled sweetly at his darker half.  
  
"Good..." Bakura push Ryou up against the all and rub him gently.  
  
Ryou snatched the body soap from his yami and had a playful smile on. A glint of mischief passed through his eyes.  
  
((And want dirty little thought is on your mind?)) Bakura moaned.  
  
(You'll have to wait and find out, my curious yami.) Ryou replied coyly as he lathered up the soap in his hands.  
  
((Mmmm...my light...what a dirty mind you have...)) He smirked.  
  
(You don't like it, do you?) Ryou cutely pouted as he got the soap in a good lather.  
  
((What??)) Bakura's eyes snapped open. ((Did I say something wrong?))  
  
(Do like me having a dirty mind, cause I'm supposed to be the 'innocent one'?)  
  
((I'm sorry if I made you feel like that...)) Bakura nuzzled his light. ((You will always be my light and innocents that I lost so long ago.)) He kissed Ryou on the lips.  
  
Ryou leaned against his darker half. (I forgive you.) His soapy hands traveled to that one spot he missed earlier and rubbed it.  
  
((Ah...my light.)) Bakura bucked into Ryou's hand. ((Love you....))  
  
(I think it's clean enough or do you think it's still dirty?) Ryou teased his other half by stopping his hands. (I love you too.)  
  
Bakura smirked. ((I think it needs a bit more cleaning. I then do you...))  
  
(Okay.) Ryou returned back to cleaning or rather massaging that one part.  
  
Bakura moaned. He attacked Ryou's neck. He sucked on it and kiss it.  
  
Ryou too moaned as he finished cleaning Bakura's part. (I'm finished.)  
  
Bakura let out a breath. ((Mine turn.)) Bakura got the soap and rubbed it into his hands. He then staredt to clean Ryou's special part.  
  
Ryou moaned again as he bucked into Bakura's hand. (Mmmmm. You're so good with your hands, you know that.)  
  
((Years and years of practice.)) Bakura smirked.  
  
(Mmmmmmmmmm........................) A yawn slipped past Ryou's lips as it was getting late.  
  
((Time to finish off then...You need your beauty sleep...my light.)) He cleaned Ryou off.  
  
(It is getting late and after this hectic day, I sure do need the rest.) Ryou turned off the water, before reaching out of the shower and grabbing a towel.  
  
Bakura followed Ryou out and got himself a towel. ((Do you want to know want Yami and I did to that monster...)) He wrapped the towel around himself.  
  
(Please don't tell me you killed him.) Ryou started to dry himself off. (I don't want you to become a murderer.)  
  
((No we didn't do that. Both Yami and I know better than to do that. You should know that.)) Bakura looked at Ryou.  
  
(That's good to hear.) Ryou had placed the towel on his head and began drying his hair off. Inadvertently, the towel covered his face.  
  
((At the most we took away his memories of Jou to keep him away from Jou. It's just a memory block in fact.)) Bakura walked past Ryou.  
  
(What if he gets his memory back?) Ryou finished drying off his hair, well as much as possible.  
  
((In fact we hope he does. That will be the time he be on trial for child abuse.)) Bakura dried off his hair and slip into the bed.  
  
Ryou went over to his luggage and picked up his pajamas, before quickly changing into them. (I hope he doesn't get his memory back for a very long time.)  
  
((You cold?)) Bakura looked at the pjs. ((Don't worry. We aren't going to have sex, but I want to feel your skin on mine.)) Bakura patted the bed. ((He will not remember unless someone pushes on the fact.))  
  
(I hope no one pushes him to remember.) Ryou slipped underneath the covers and snuggled against his darker half.  
  
Yugi was curried up in the bed. He let out a shaky breath. /Do you think Jou will be alright?/  
  
//Jou will recover from this. In all the time I have known him, he isn't the type to give up that easily.// Yami pulled his hikari into a protective and loving embrace as he sat on the bed.  
  
/I'm not talking about Jou's body...I'm talking about his soul./ Yugi hugged Yami back.  
  
//It will take longer than his body to heal, but I have faith in him. He will need all the emotional support he can get especially from Seto.//  
  
/I'm glad we got them together. It might save Jou from going down hill..../ Yugi nuzzled into Yami's shirt.  
  
//Yes, before anything drastic happens to Jou.// Yami didn't want to think of what could have happened. Jou's father might have accidentally killed the blonde while he was drunk or even take his innocence away from him.  
  
Yugi let out breath. /I'm going to washroom can you get out my pjs please./ Yugi wiggled out of Yami' arms, off the bed, and into the bathroom.  
  
//Of course aibou.// Yami proceeded to take out both of their pajamas. He then changed into his own, before sitting back on the bed. Yugi's night clothes were neatly stacked on his side of the bed.  
  
The toilet flushed and Yugi came out without a shirt on. It was in his hand. /Thanks./  
  
//Your welcome.// Yami smiled as he watched his hikari enter the bedroom. His ruby red eyes followed his partner's every movement.  
  
The shirt dropped to the floor and Yugi slowly removed his pants. The small boy shook his hips as he did.  
  
Yami raised a brow. //Aibou, what are you doing?// He had a questioning but amused look on his face.  
  
/These pants are too tight./ Yugi blushed.  
  
//Maybe we need to buy you bigger clothes.// Yami mused. //Or maybe put you on a diet.// He teased his little light.  
  
/Or you stop putting hot wet thoughts in my head./ Yugi stuck out his tongue at Yami as his pants dropped onto the floor. /My body heats up./  
  
Yami tried to give his aibou an innocent look, which Yugi does so well. //Me?//  
  
Yugi dropped to the floor in giggles. /What are you trying to do Yami?/  
  
//As I recall I wasn't the only one putting those 'hot wet thoughts' in your head.// Yami laid back in the bed with a smirk. He could hear his hikari on the floor giggling.  
  
Yugi shot up and stuck out his tongue again. /For the record you start all this./ He stood up and put on the pj's. Yugi hopped into the bed. /Night Yami./  
  
Yami pulled his hikari closer to him as he closed his eyes. //Good night, my koi.//  
  
/Night my love./ Yugi returned the hug.  
  
  
  
Ray: I still wanna know why I'm here.  
  
Wingzero: -.- Not this again.  
  
Ray: Well........  
  
Jadej.j: No comments.  
  
DS: Isn't it obvious?  
  
Ray: Uh?  
  
Wingzero: -.-UU While I go educate my boyfriend, please leave a review. *drags Ray off*  
  
Jadej.j: Okay..... ^^UU Ja! 


	7. My New Life with a Housebroken Dragon

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to either Nekowingzero or Jadej.j. Have a nice day or night....  
  
Bakura woke up and smiled at his light sleeping in his arms. He was upset at himself for what he did in the past but now he found he could love his light. He kissed Ryou's nose.  
  
In his sleep, Ryou snuggled closer to his darkness, Bakura. He didn't fear his darker half, except when Bakura became angry or upset.  
  
"Ra has awaken, my light." Bakura kissed Ryou on the lips.  
  
Ryou grabbed the pillow and covered his head, not wanting to wake up yet.  
  
"All right stay in bed. I need to go." Bakura stepped out of the bed and head for the bathroom.  
  
From underneath the pillow, Ryou peeked out before trying to sneak out of the room unnoticed.  
  
Bakura just rolled his eyes. ((I get you later...))  
  
Ryou eeped before rushing out the room and sprinting for the kitchen.  
  
Bakura just chucked to himself.  
  
Yugi yawned. Violet eyes blinked. Suddenly Yugi jumped out of bed and bolted for the bathroom.  
  
Crimson eyes watched his hikari scamper to the bathroom, in obvious need of it.  
  
Yugi let out a breath and flush the toilet. He came out of the bathroom rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Morning Yami."  
  
"Morning aibou, sleep well?" His eyes followed Yugi's every movement as he laid in bed.  
  
Yugi stopped and looked at Yami. "Yami I'm still upset and worried about Jou." Little tears formed in Yugi's eyes. "Yami..."  
  
Yami moved over towards his aibou and held him in a loving embrace. "We'll see how he's doing when he wakes up, okay?"  
  
The small boy curried up in Yami's arms. He nodded his head. "I hope he is okay." He looked up at his darker self. "If the law doesn't punish Jou's father...You can..."  
  
"Of course, aibou," Yami said with an assuring and loving voice. "I wouldn't allow anyone to harm your best friend and one of my friends."  
  
"Thanks Yami." Yugi kiss Yami's chest.  
  
"We'll wait before we go and see Jou," Yami held Yugi closer to him. "Jou needs his sleep after what he's been through."  
  
Since computer camp ended yesterday, Mokuba had arranged to be picked up in the morning. He immediately ran to his big brother's room, since it was late morning. However, he never noticed Ryou in the kitchen. "Big brother, I'm home!!!"  
  
Seto shot up. "Mokuba!!!" Blue eyes widened in shock. "What??? You're home...hi..."  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened as he saw a certain blonde in bed with his big brother. He stood there like a deer in front of headlights.  
  
"I can explain." Seto's face turned red. "Jou was attack by his father and he didn't want to be left alone..."  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my big brother?" Mokuba asked as he was thinking that aliens have abducted his brother and replaced him with an imposter or something along those lines.  
  
"Little brother we need to talk. Let's go to the kitchen. Jou needs to sleep." Seto stepped out of the bed.  
  
"How do I know you're not some imposter sent by Seto's rivaling companies?" Mokuba asked while stepping back. "Tell me something only big brother would know."  
  
Seto kneeled down in front of his brother. "You dress yourself in a dress to save me in the virtual game." He smirked.  
  
Mokuba threw his arms around Seto. "I'm glad your home and the real Seto."  
  
"I'm glad you are home too, kiddo." Seto returned the hug. "Come on let's go and chat somewhere else. I don't want to wake Jou."  
  
"Okay," Mokuba reluctantly agreed. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"About Jou staying with us for now. His father is going to be charge with abusing him." Seto patted Mokuba's head. "You understand what I'm saying, little brother."  
  
The two had already walked out of the room and shut the door. "Is it like what our stepfather did?"  
  
Seto nodded his head. "Yes and maybe much worse. He opened up to me at the convention. He was getting some of his clothes when his father attacked him. Yami, Bakura and I got him away from his father and brought him here. The family doctor looked after Jou."  
  
"I hope he's going to be okay," Mokuba said in a serious voice. He then looked at his big brother with huge puppy dog eyes. "Is Jou going to be staying with us? Pretty please can he?" 'Maybe I can have someone to play with while Seto is working.'  
  
"Yeah, Jou is staying with us or he might be staying with Yugi. That's for the courts to decide." They enter the kitchen.  
  
Ryou was in the kitchen preparing a meal for everyone. He was humming to himself and didn't notice the arrival of the Kaiba brothers.  
  
"What's Ryou doing in our kitchen?" Mokuba blinked his eyes. "Other than cooking."  
  
"Morning Ryou." Seto let out a breath. "Did you remember how I said Yami and Bakura help me get Jou away? Well we all came back here."  
  
"Good morning," Ryou returned the greeting without turning to face the older Kaiba as he was chopping vegetables.  
  
"Everyone was there? Including Yugi?" Mokuba inquired.  
  
"Yes Yugi is here too. He's very upset about what happen to Jou. He might not be in a talkative mood right now."  
  
"Can't any of the yamis heal Jou?" Mokuba asked as he sat down on a chair.  
  
Seto sat down too. "I can't say but Jou is okay right now. The doctor patched him up." Seto look over at Ryou. "So what are you cooking that smells good?"  
  
"It's my specialty," Ryou replied as he covered the pot. "I haven't named it yet." He paused for a moment to think. "I discovered this recipe by accident, when I was trying to cook something."  
  
"Well it does smell good." Seto sniffed the air.  
  
"I agree," Mokuba said sniffing the air too.  
  
"Thank you," Ryou blushed as he finished cooking the meal.  
  
Yugi got dress. "Let's see if any one else is up." He exited the room.  
  
Bakura was walking down the stairs. "Morning to you."  
  
"Morning Bakura." Yugi waited for Yami.  
  
Yami walked on out after his aibou and just nodded his head to acknowledge the other yami. Bakura came into the kitchen. He glared at Ryou. "So this is where you are."  
  
Yugi came into the kitchen with his nose in the air. "What smells so good?"  
  
Ryou gave his darker half the puppy dog eyes and tried to look cute as possible.  
  
Yami entered in after his aibou. "Someone has been cooking."  
  
Seto nodded his head. "Yeah, Ryou the cook."  
  
Bakura smirked at Ryou. He wiggled his finger at the boy. ((Talk later))  
  
(Okay, Kura.) Ryou started to place the food onto the table with the other yami helping him, while his stood near the doorway.  
  
Bakura sat down at the table. "Thanks you Ryou for making this."  
  
When the food had been served, everyone started digging in. They ate in an awkward silence as they were all concerned about Jou.  
  
Seto munched on the food. "So did we leave any for the pup? You know his stomach always empty."  
  
"I've made enough food, even for him," Ryou giggled. "Besides, our yamis don't eat."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes at Ryou's comment, but stayed quiet as he watched his aibou eat.  
  
Bakura chuckled. "Well let's hope we can put Jou's father away and keep the boy safe."  
  
"I hope so," Ryou remembered the way Bakura used to be, but at least his darker half changed.  
  
"Seto is Jou awake yet?" Yugi looked at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba dropped the fork. "Be right back." Seto stood up and headed for the bed room where Jou was sleeping.  
  
Jou was still sleeping and rolled over. He mumbled a few things.  
  
Seto came all the way into the room. He sat down on the bed. 'Oh Jou...'  
  
Jou's breathing came short as he was laying the wrong way. He started gasping for air.  
  
Seto gently gripped Jou's shoulder and pulled Jou on to his back.  
  
The blonde's eyes opened to stare into blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Seto smiled warmly at Jou. "But you were on your bad side."  
  
"It's not a problem," Jou snuggled against Seto carefully as he hadn't fully recovered.  
  
"My brother is home and found us in bed...don't worry I told him you were hurt and didn't want to be alone." Seto kissed Jou's forehead. "Ryou made breakfast. Do you want me to bring you something?"  
  
Jou smiled as his eyes beamed. "I don't mind about your brother knowing about us. He lives with you and is gonna find out sooner or later. Do you even need to ask?" He giggled but stopped as his chest hurts. "Ow."  
  
"Shhh..." Seto rubbed Jou's cheek. "I'll be right back." He kissed Jou's lips.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jou inquired not wanting the brunette to leave.  
  
"Don't you want something to eat?" Seto settle down into the bed again.  
  
"I forgot about that," Jou nervously scratched the back of his head. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
Seto laughed. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Don't take too long," Jou called out as his stomach demanded attention.  
  
"I won't." Seto deeply kissed Jou and then left in a hurry.  
  
Meanwhile, the others were engaged in a discussion about Jou's dad. They were deciding what they will do with him. "I say our last resort is to banish his soul to the shadow realm," Yami stated in a stern voice.  
  
"That's all good." Seto came back into the room. "I got to feed the pup." He smirked and grabbed a large bowl, before waving bye-bye to the others.  
  
Yugi giggled. "Well at least Jou is awake and hungry." He smiled. "Let's see what the law does first. If they don't charge him then I leave it up to you and Bakura."  
  
"Your light has the brains in your pair, Pharaoh." The ex-tomb robber grinned.  
  
"I have yet to see you win a duel against me," the former pharaoh huffed.  
  
Ryou smiled. "I hope he likes my cooking." He spoke softly.  
  
"Knowing him, he'll like anything you set in front of him," Mokuba had a wide grin on his face.  
  
Seto came back into the room with the large bowl. "Here we go." He sat down and held out the bowl with a spoon.  
  
Jou took the bowl from the brunette and thanked him, before diving right into the food. "This is good. Who made it?"  
  
"Ryou did." Seto rubbed Jou's head. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like a truck ran over me," Jou muttered between bites. "How are the others?"  
  
"Upset, worried and glad your appetite hasn't left you." Seto smirked at Jou.  
  
The blonde finished off the food. "Maybe you can hire Ryou as a part time chef." Jou joked around.  
  
"I'll think about that." Seto took the bowl from Jou and kissed his koi's neck. "I love you."  
  
"I was only kidding," Jou said quickly. "Luv ya."  
  
"I want you again...but I don't think your body can take it..." Seto raked his blue eyes all over the blonde.  
  
Bakura yawned and stretched. "Mokuba what do you do for fun around here?"  
  
"Well, we have a dueling system here, a swimming pool, a video arcade room, a home entertainment room, a go car race track, and I think that's about it," Mokuba ticked off each one.  
  
"Kid stuff but that dueling system sounds like fun." Bakura smirk.  
  
"Anyways, it's a nice day out, maybe we can go swimming?" Ryou suggested. "Well after we've waited half a hour."  
  
"I kind of liked dueling," Yami said. "But that's fine too."  
  
"Well since Yami and I don't eat we could go swimming but I know the Pharaoh he wants pay back...from what happen at the hotel." Bakura licked his lips and grinned silly at Yami.  
  
Yami huffed. "In your dreams, tomb robber."  
  
Ryou giggled at their verbal fighting. Even though they fought often, they considered each other as friends. "Mokuba, Yugi, and I can sit by the pool."  
  
Yugi looked to where Seto had gone. "Before we do I just want to check on Jou." He stood up.  
  
"Well Yami you want to duel for a bit and then join our lights at the pool."  
  
"You're on," Yami accepted the challenge.  
  
"Then I'll have to come," Mokuba said, standing up. "You two don't know how to operate our latest dueling system."  
  
"That's fine with me," Ryou said as he stood up.  
  
"Besides there's other fun things we can do," Jou blushed.  
  
Seto's finger ran down Jou's chest. "Oh is that so Pup..." He licked his lips hungrily.  
  
"Then lead the way, Mokuba." Bakura stood up.  
  
"Do you want to come with me Ryou?" Yugi looked at his friend.  
  
"Sure thing," Ryou replied as he followed Yugi.  
  
The younger Kaiba nodded his head and motioned them to follow him. It was in the opposite direction as the bedroom area.  
  
Yami just followed the black haired boy.  
  
"I know of a few things we can do," Jou purred huskily.  
  
Yugi bounced up the stairs. "Seto! Jou!"  
  
"Slow down Yugi," Ryou yelled while running after the smaller boy. "They're not going anywhere!"  
  
Bakura followed the pair. "So Yami what should we play for or just should we just play for fun."  
  
"How bout we make a bet?" Yami spoke up. "Though, we won't be battling for millennium items. Our aibous wouldn't be too happy about that."  
  
"True. Ryou would never forgive me if I lost the ring to you..."  
  
Seto was sucking hard on Jou's neck. He let go in a growl. "Can't Yugi do something else..."  
  
"He just wants to check on me," Jou informed the brunette. "Once he sees I'm fine, he'll leave us alone. Trust me on dis."  
  
"I propose that the loser has to do something humiliating that the winner thinks of," Yami suggested.  
  
Mokuba chuckled as he led them down the hallways. 'This should be interesting.'  
  
"You are so upset that you lost that contest at the convention aren't you..." Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
Seto stood up and walk into the hallway. "Over here Yugi."  
  
Yugi bounced over to Seto. "How is he?"  
  
Seto smiled. "See for yourself."  
  
"You know I'm right here," Jou pointed out.  
  
Yugi bounced into the room. "Jou...are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine after a good rest," Jou assured his best friend.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Yami huffed. "I was trying to make things interesting without using our millennium items as the bet."  
  
"Sure I'm game but to make it even more fun. We bring our lights into the bet. Of course we will get the brunt of the bet."  
  
"That's good to hear," Ryou said after he caught his breath. "See Yugi, there wasn't no need to run all the way up here."  
  
"Not to sound rude, but I would like to rest," Jou indicated the door.  
  
"None taken," Ryou said, trying to get Yugi out of the room.  
  
"Okay Jou." He giggled at the hickey on Jou's neck. "You look after him, Seto."  
  
Seto nodded to Yugi. "Okay you two."  
  
"How do you propose we bring our lights into the bet?" Yami inquired as Mokuba started getting the dueling system ready.  
  
The two hikaris walked down towards the backyard, where the swimming pool was, after getting their swimming trunks  
  
"I have a question for you pharaoh." Bakura walked over to one side of the dueling system.  
  
"You haven't answered my question," Yami stated as he walked over to the other side of the dueling system. "What is it anyways?"  
  
"Mokuba is the system ready?" The ex-tomb robber looked at the young Kaiba. "The question I need ask Yami is private."  
  
"You'll have to wait until the system has warmed up," Mokuba replied. "When the light turns green on the both of your sides, then that means you can start. When you're finished, come and get me."  
  
"Got ya." He watched Mokuba leave the room. "Does any one other than our little group know your actives with Yugi?"  
  
"Malik and his yami know," Yami answered that question. "I think Solomon, Yugi's grandfather, may suspect something, but I'm not sure. Tea and Tristan are completely clueless. Isis has been busy with her research and museum tours. Shadi has been traveling lately."  
  
Bakura smirked. "Well I must say. Malik and his yami know about Ryou and me because we have a sleep over..." The ex-tomb robber's grin grew. "That was fun night." He rubbed his hands together. "Well this is what I think the bet should be. You being lead around school by a leash by Yugi all day."  
  
"I wouldn't have thought you'd be the type of person to be at a sleep over, but then you are full of surprises," Yami commented. "I don't think I would want to know what happened. I accept that. If I win, you'll let Ryou dress you up and fix your hair. You can't change it for an entire day."  
  
Bakura eyes twitched but he remained calm. "Well I must say that's fine by me." He saw the green light come on. "It's time to Duel. Oh and if it is a tie. We both do the bet."  
  
"Let's," Yami had already shuffled his deck and now he was drawing five cards. "Who will go first?"  
  
"I will and I place this card down on the field face down." Bakura smirked.  
  
"And I will place this face down on the field," Yami said as they began their duel.  
  
Meanwhile, outside Ryou and Yugi were sitting on the pool chairs. They had gone to their rooms and collected the stuff they needed, such as sun tan lotion, towels, beach toys, and swimming trunks.  
  
Yugi let out a sigh. "I'm glad Jou is going to be okay."  
  
"Same here," Ryou agreed with his fellow hikari. "Who do you think will win?"  
  
"Hard to say. Yami want to get back at Bakura for beating Yami in our little contest."  
  
"I would think," Ryou sighed. "Those two are constantly at each other's throats."  
  
Seto kissed and nipped Jou's ear, as his hand rubbed Jou's pants.  
  
Jou moaned very loudly and even purred at one point.  
  
Seto hungrily licked Jou's ear as he undo Jou's pants. "Gods how did I fall in love with you?"  
  
"Because I'm cute as a puppy," Jou said, giving his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Seto chuckled and tickled Jou's manhood. "Oh is that so?" He smirked.  
  
The blonde nodded his head and giggled. "You know I am."  
  
Seto pulled Jou into his arms. "I'm just glad you are mine."  
  
"Same here," Jou snuggled in Seto's arms. "Yours forever."  
  
"And the next life." Seto deeply kissed Jou.  
  
Jou returned the kiss with passion.  
  
Bakura growled. He was tie with Yami so far. "Ready to give up yet, Pharaoh?"  
  
"I never surrender," Yami replied with a low growl. "I sacrifice my two duel monsters to summon the Dark Luster Soldier. He placed down the ritual card."  
  
Bakura smirked. "You fell right into my little game. I use Change of Heart to take control of your monster."  
  
Yami cursed as he temporarily forgot Bakura also had a Change of Hearts card like his aibou.  
  
"As you have no other monsters on the field. I attack your life points." He smirked and the Black Luster Solider attack Yami.  
  
"Not so fast," Yami flipped over his trap, which was Mirror Force. Even though he would be destroying his own monster, he still had Reborn The Monster in his hands.  
  
Bakura eye twitched again. "Darn..."  
  
"And I'll use Reborn the Monster to bring back my Dark Luster Soldier," Yami said with a smirk.  
  
"Well play so far Yami." Bakura picked up a card from his deck. "But this duel isn't over yet."  
  
"Is that so?" He had another trap card waiting.  
  
"Indeed." He placed a card down on the field.  
  
Yami looked warily at the face down card. 'To attack or not to attack, that is the question. Ack, I've been spending too much time helping Aibou with his literature homework.'  
  
'Damn...no way to win but at least I bring him down with me. I'm going to look like a silly for a day.. but Yami on a leash is worth it.' "Your move Yami."  
  
"I'll attack your face down card," Yami declared his move.  
  
"You activated my effect card." Bakura said as he flipped over the card.  
  
Yami muttered a few Egyptian curses as both of their life points went down to zero. "So it looks like we're both going to have to do the bets."  
  
"Yes but it's worth it. To see you walking around with a leash." Bakura smirked.  
  
What about the others?" Ryou asked. "Wouldn't they hear us? You know how vocal I am."  
  
"I'll tape your mouth close..." Bakura growled. He nipped Ryou's neck.  
  
"Then how will we kiss?" Ryou pointed that out.  
  
Bakura growled and pushed Ryou on the bed. ((Scream into the link then...please.))  
  
(Whatever you say, Kura.) Ryou squirmed a bit.  
  
Bakura pulled Ryou's clothes off and he attacked the boy's manhood with his mouth.  
  
Ryou moaned and bucked his hips up at the unexpected contact of his most precious part.  
  
His hands played with his light's balls. He moaned and sucked.  
  
The white haired hikari clutched the bed sheets as if his very life depended on it.  
  
Bakura's mouth left Ryou's manhood for a moment. He blew on it. He then put his fingers at Ryou's mouth.  
  
Ryou moaned very loudly through their link. Feelings of euphoria and pleasure were sent through the link.  
  
((Suck please...)) He rubbed his fingers on Ryou's lips.  
  
(As I recall, I still have some lube left in my bag, but if you want me to suck on your fingers.) Ryou took his darker half's fingers in his mouth and sucked on it, while moving his tongue against them.  
  
((I'll get the lube but I do love how you suck on my fingers...))  
  
(You're kinda tasty too.) Ryou giggled through their link. (It's the side pocket.)  
  
Bakura smirked and removed his fingers. He ran them down Ryou's chest leaving wet trails.  
  
(You're such a tease. Are we going to start or will I have to find something else to preoccupy my time.) Ryou teased his yami.  
  
Bakura retrieved the lube quickly and cover his fingers. Then he pushed two fingers into Ryou.  
  
Ryou gasped at the intrusion but relaxed his muscles. He had been through this enough times.  
  
Bakura moved the fingers around inside Ryou. ((I'm glad I open up to you about my feelings.))  
  
(Me too. I know you aren't exactly the open type of person like me or Yugi.) Ryou ran his fingers along Bakura's chest.  
  
((Hard life...but now I have you.)) He pushed the third finger into Ryou.  
  
(I wish you didn't have that life. When I.......) Ryou was cut off as those fingers hit a very sensitive spot, making him scream mentally.  
  
Bakura smirked. He moved those fingers around in his lover.  
  
As those fingers hit that sensitive spot, Ryou kept on screaming mentally.  
  
((So are ya ready?)) Bakura kissed Ryou's manhood.  
  
(Do you ever need to ask?) Ryou played with his yami's belly button.  
  
Bakura laughed. He removed his fingers and covered his manhood with the gel. ((My light.))  
  
Ryou waited patiently for his darker half to finish preparing himself for the entry. Even though it was painful at first, it soon became very pleasurable.  
  
Bakura then swiftly pushed himself into Ryou's opening.  
  
Ryou mentally gasped and his muscles tighten for some moments. He then relaxed his muscles as he adjusted to Bakura being in him.  
  
((So hot and tight...)) Bakura growled.  
  
(Just the way you like it, huh Kura?) Ryou teased his darker half.  
  
Bakura pulled Ryou close to him. ((Damn straight.)) He started to thrust in and out of Ryou.  
  
Ryou bucked up in time with Bakura's thrusts. He draped his arms around the former tomb robber's neck and planted several butterfly kisses on his neck.  
  
((That's what I like...)) Bakura moaned and thrusted deeply into Ryou.  
  
(Would you like to see what Ishtar taught me to do with my tongue?) Ryou continued his actions.  
  
((Do show please...)) Bakura rubbed Ryou's manhood.  
  
Ryou began to show what he learned from Ishtar. He licked his darker half's chest and nipples.  
  
((Mmm...that good...Ishtar a good teacher.)) Bakura thrusted faster.  
  
(Would you like him to teach you?) Ryou continued his activities.  
  
((As long as you join us...)) Bakura kept thrusting. ((I like your body better...))  
  
Ryou giggled through the link. (I'm sure they would both like it if we went, cause I ended up practicing on Malik.)  
  
((Let's call them later. Who knows maybe they can help us with Jou's problem.))  
  
(Maybe they can help us. You know they can control minds. Anyways, let's get back to the task at hand.) Ryou licked his darker half's chest with more passion.  
  
((Ah...yes it's great plan.)) He moaned. Bakura thrusted deeper into Ryou.  
  
Ryou panted as sweat started to form on him. (You amaze me every single time.)  
  
Sweat dropped off of Bakura's chin. ((You fit me so well.))  
  
(They say opposites attract.) Ryou gave a cute smile. (You know we complement each other because we're so different, but it makes our relationship perfect.)  
  
((Hai...)) Bakura picked up the speed again. He pumped Ryou's manhood hard.  
  
Ryou's muscles tightened as he could feel himself coming near his release. Bakura was getting better at aiming for his sweet spot. (I think I'm almost there!)  
  
((Good...)) Bakura kept thrusting and pumping Ryou.  
  
Suddenly Ryou's world turned white as he rolled his eyes. (KURA!!!!) He was taking deep breaths.  
  
Bakura licked his fingers and thrusted one more time and filled Ryou with his seed.  
  
(I wonder if anyone heard us.) Ryou mused his thoughts.  
  
((Well, we did pretty well. Though we did make the earth shake.)) Bakura pulled out of Ryou.  
  
Ryou cutely yawned. (I hope we didn't wake up Seto and Jou with our activities. Jou needs all the rest he can get. I wonder what would happen if Jou's father met Malik and his nice little millennium item.)  
  
((The bastard would tell the cops everything.)) Bakura rubbed Ryou's head. "Let's get some sleep now." He pulled the sheets up around them.  
  
Ryou cutely yawned. (Shouldn't we clean up a bit? I know I want to sleep but it feels icky.)  
  
((Okay a quick shower then.)) Bakura removed the sheets, stepped out of bed and pick up Ryou and enter the bathroom.  
  
(You're so good to me.) Ryou kissed his yami along the jaw line. (What would I ever do without you?)  
  
((I should be asking you that question.)) Bakura turn on the water.  
  
Ryou nuzzled his yami. (What do you mean?) He then tilted his head, making him look like an innocent doe.  
  
((You brighten my life. I had such a dark evil life.)) Bakura hopped into the tub. ((I never knew true love before you...))  
  
(You give me the strength to go on and the courage to face my fears. You know that?) Ryou snuggled against his darker half.  
  
"We need each other." Bakura spoke it out loud. "My light."  
  
Ryou didn't respond as he fell asleep, leaning against his lover's chest. He had a peaceful and serene look on his face.  
  
"My Ryou..." Bakura finished bathing the seed off of Ryou and carried boy back to bed.  
  
The hikari snuggled closer to his darker half in his sleep.  
  
((Night Ryou.)) Bakura yawned and fell asleep.  
  
Suddenly, a scream could be heard throughout the mansion.  
  
Bakura's dark brown eyes snapped open. "What the hell???"  
  
Ryou stirred in his sleep. "Mmmmm......."  
  
Meanwhile, a certain black haired boy was getting rough housed by a certain blonde. "Let go of me!"  
  
Jou blinked his eyes to hear the loud scream. "That sounds like your brother."  
  
Seto jumped out of bed and into the hallway. "Mokuba!!!!"  
  
The blonde teen would have followed but his body was in so much pain that he couldn't stand up.  
  
Mokuba kicked and screamed for all his worth. He knew his attacker was drunk by the smell of alcohol in his breath.  
  
Seto ran down the stairs. "Mokuba!!!"  
  
Yugi woke up. /Yami there was a scream!!!/  
  
//Huh?// Yami shot up. //What is it?//  
  
Mokuba was in tears at this point. His attacker had slit a long but superficial cut from his shoulder to his wrist. He screamed in pain when he felt the knife slash his shoulder blade.  
  
Seto came rushing into the kitchen just as the knife cut his brother. "Bastard!!!"  
  
Tears ran down Mokuba's cheeks as he looked towards his older brother with pleading eyes.  
  
Bakura rushed down the stairs as well when he heard the second scream. He followed Seto into kitchen.  
  
Yami nearly ran into Bakura as he too ran down to see if anyone was injured. Then he saw Jou's dad with a bleeding Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba lost quite a bit of blood as it started to pool around his feet.  
  
Bakura's Ring was glowing brightly. "I thought we taken care of you." He growled  
  
Mokuba looked as if he was going to pass out at any moment now.  
  
"Bakura, wait," Yami motioned towards the knife, which was dangerously close to Mokuba's heart. "You could get him killed."  
  
Seto headed for his little brother. He saw no one but his brother in a pool of blood.  
  
The blonde man gripped the bloody knife and was about to slash Mokuba across the chest.  
  
Yami couldn't do anything without hurting either of the Kaiba brothers.  
  
Seto threw out a punch into the drunk's face. He didn't care if he got hurt. His brother was dying; he had to help him.  
  
Bakura felt his anger grow. "Monster."  
  
Yugi had gone to check on Jou. He entered Seto's room. "Jou?"  
  
Jou's father stumbled backwards, but still managed to hold onto the knife. He muttered a few curses and seeing as he was outnumbered, he ran for all he was worth.  
  
"Big Brother," Mokuba gasped, lying in his own blood.  
  
Jou peered over to where Yugi was. "I think Mokuba has been hurt."  
  
"Pharaoh after that monster." Bakura ran after the man. Seto was picked up his little brother.  
  
"Don't worry Mokuba. I'll get the doctor." He hurried out of the room to one of the main bathrooms for a first add kit.  
  
Yami nodded his head and joined the chase. He knew Jou's father couldn't get far when he was considerably drunk.  
  
Mokuba gasped and wheezed. He felt very drowsy and the darkness seemed to be tempting. He wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep.  
  
"Hold on please, brother. I need you." Seto quickly bandaged his brother up and was dialing up the doctor. He told the doctor to bring Mokuba's blood to the mansion. They had five bags of blood each on hold. They renewed the blood every two months.  
  
Mokuba's eyelids began to droop as his mind started shutting down. He wanted so badly for the pain to go away. The light at the end of the tunnel seemed very warm and comforting, compared to the situation he was in, but then he would miss his big brother.  
  
Tears ran down Seto's face. "Please Mokuba stay with me....I need you so much...I need you...." Seto rocked his brother in his arms.  
  
The black haired boy struggled to stay awake. "Big brother. Please don't cry." He held onto Seto's shirt with a tight grip.  
  
"I know..but I can't help it. I've learn to open up my feelings again...Mokuba." Seto weakly smiled.  
  
The doctor rushed into the mansion; then into the washroom. "Here we go Mr. Kaiba." He pulled a bag of blood out and put the IV into the smaller boy's arm.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba asked very weakly. He strained to look his brother in the eyes and winced when he felt a searing pain course throughout his back.  
  
"Relax Mokuba. The doctor is giving you blood. You should feel better soon."  
  
He shook his head slightly. "I wanted to know if I can sleep in your room tonight. I'm scared to go back to my room. Please?" He gave his best puppy dog eyes on his older brother.  
  
Seto sighed. "It is going to be a crowed bed: Jou, you and me." Seto gave his brother a silly grin. "But I'm not leaving your side."  
  
Mokuba giggled. "You have a king sized bed. I'm not THAT large."  
  
Seto smirked. "I know." He kissed Mokuba's forehead.  
  
"I have two more bags of his blood incase."  
  
Seto nodded. "Thank you doctor."  
  
Bakura jumped on the blonde that had cut the small Kaiba. "We should of just mind crush you in the first place." His nails dug into the man's face.  
  
Jou's father sucker punched Bakura in the stomach, but he was trying to aim for the white haired thief's head.  
  
Yami caught Bakura, before he fell onto the ground and moved him aside.  
  
"Pharaoh...let's the shadow realm have him." Bakura looked at Yami.  
  
"For once, I agree with you," Yami said, helping Bakura to his feet, but before he could do anything a knife was thrown at him, hitting him in the shoulder. He dropped to the ground and pulled out the knife.  
  
"Then let's do this." The Ring became bright white.  
  
Yami tried to concentrate at the task at hand, but it would use up a lot of his energy. His usual jacket was being stained blood red as he managed to get into a kneeling position and concentrate on Jou's father. The eye of Horus glowed brightly on his forehead along with the one on his millennium puzzle as he activated his magic.  
  
Bakura did the same. "Your fault...you ending your life like this..." He growled at the man.  
  
Jou's father had his soul ripped from them as the two yamis used their magic on him. Suddenly, Yami fell forward without warning.  
  
Bakura caught Yami in his arms. "Are you okay, Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami's blood soon covered Bakura's hand from where he touched the former pharaoh's shoulder.  
  
"Damn." Bakura 's Ring glow and the magic start to heal Yami's arm. "Are you alright now, Yami?" Bakura help Yami to stand up.  
  
"Just tired," Yami struggled to stand up. "I used a powerful spell that ensured his soul will never leave the shadow realm, but it zapped almost all of my energy."  
  
"I healed your cut so you should be okay. Let's get back to our lights." Bakura helped Yami back.  
  
Yami nodded and stumbled towards where his light was currently. He knew Yugi had left their shared room and was with Jou.  
  
"I guess it's a meeting in Seto's room." Bakura smirked. ((Ryou Tell Yugi, Yami is worn out and needs to rest.))  
  
(Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.)  
  
Yami stumbled past Seto and Mokuba who were heading towards his bedroom. Even though he was healed, his jacket was covered with his blood.  
  
Yugi came out of Seto's bed room. "Jou is waiting for you Seto. Is Mokuba okay?"  
  
Seto nodded his head. "He will be." He then entered the bedroom.  
  
Yugi then saw Yami with Bakura. The blood. "YAMI!!!" The small teen ran up to his darker self.  
  
Bakura looked at the boy. "He's going to be alright. I healed him. Yami just needs rest." Yugi nod to the dark spirit of the Ring.  
  
"I'll be alright, Aibou," Yami wrapped his arms around his smaller half. "I used almost all of my energy, making sure that bastard never escapes the shadow realm. Let us go back to our room. I need to change my clothes and I don't think I could stay standing for a moment."  
  
"Maybe a bath?" Yugi hugged back.  
  
"That would be nice," Yami said guiding Yugi back to their room, but he soon found himself face first on the floor.  
  
Bakura sigh. He came up behind the pair. "Come on your highness. Your bed is calling." He helped Yugi pick up Yami and carry him to their room.  
  
Suddenly there was screaming coming through Ryou's mental link as he had an awful vision.  
  
Jou looked towards Mokuba. "Is he going to be okay?" Honey eyes were filled with concern.  
  
"I hope so." Seto placed his brother on the bed. "He's staying with us tonight."  
  
"That's fine with me," Jou assured him. "I remember when my little sister came into my room. She's scared of thunder, especially at night."  
  
Ryou screamed very loudly but only through his mental link. He saw visions of death and destruction. He saw his friends killed before his very eyes. Shaking very violently, he screamed out loud in agony and sorrow.  
  
Bakura gently laid Yami down on the bed and then race to Ryou's side. "Ryou!!!"  
  
Ryou bolted up from the bed and screamed at the top of his lungs. His breathing was erratic and short.  
  
"It's okay." Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou.  
  
"It...... it was horrible," Ryou cried into his yami's shoulder. "I..... saw.... all of you........ dying......... too much ...... death....... suffering.......... What is it?"  
  
"Jou's dad came and attacked Mokuba. He's going to be okay. Yami was knifed, but he is alright as well. Jou's dad has been sent to the shadow realm." He rocked the boy in his arms.  
  
Ryou took a deep breath of relief. "That's good to hear. I thought you had all died from this stranger, but I guess the vision came a little too late."  
  
"It's okay." Bakura kissed Ryou.  
  
"Kura?" Ryou asked with innocent doe eyes.  
  
"Yes my light?" Bakura rock Ryou in his arms.  
  
"I have been keeping a secret from you," Ryou buried his face into his darker half's shoulder.  
  
Bakura looked down at Ryou. "Is this something I should worry about my light?" Dark brown eyes looked into softer brown eyes.  
  
"There's nothing wrong about it," Ryou hesitated in saying. He couldn't look his yami in the eyes. "You'd probably think I'm a freak of nature."  
  
"Ryou....Why would I think you a freak?" Bakura was worried now. His light was upset. "Ryou...my light."  
  
"I don't know why," Ryou sighed. "When I was little, I would receive these visions. I can't control when or where it occurs. It just happens. I remember telling someone about it and they called me a freak of nature. Ever since then, I haven't told anyone, even my closest friends."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with that Ryou." Bakura rocked Ryou in his arms. "I knew people like that from my past." He kissed the boy's forehead.  
  
Ryou smiled and hugged his yami. "Thank you." He slowly closed his eyes and yawned into his darker half's shoulder, before falling into a deep sleep. He always felt safe in Bakura's strong arms.  
  
((Any thing for you my light.)) He kissed the boy's lips. ((Love you.))  
  
Meanwhile, in other room, Mokuba clung onto his older brother. He had never been more afraid in his life, when he thought he was going to die.  
  
Seto held his brother carefully. He grabbed another bag of blood and changed the old bag that was almost done. He hummed an old nursery song.  
  
"You think he's going to be okay, emotionally after this?" Jou asked with concern. "I know what it is like being attacked at a young age."  
  
Seto looked at Jou. "I don't know." He rubbed Mokuba's back. "But I will get him the best of help. At least it was just one attack."  
  
Jou nodded his head. "With my father out of the way, I can stay here. I don't think my mom can take on another child and I will be able to help Mokuba through this ordeal. It's something we have in common now."  
  
"I would be honored if you live here with us." Seto reached out to Jou's hand.  
  
The blonde smiled. 'I'm where I belong.' "Seto?"  
  
"Jou?" A tear ran down his face. "I need you both...Mokuba and you."  
  
"You don't know how much I need you," Jou held onto Seto's hand. "My mom is in financial trouble. I don't know if she can make it through the month. I was wondering if it's not too much trouble for you, if they can come here? I called her while you were sleeping."  
  
Seto smiled. "I see if I can find her a job and a place of her own to live." Seto squeezed Jou's hand.  
  
"Could it be somewhere close to here?" Jou asked with pleading eyes. "I would like to be close to my little sister, in case she needs me or in case I need to beat up Honda for hitting on her."  
  
"I'll build a new house on my property for your family." Seto pulled Jou's hand close and kissed it.  
  
Jou's eyes brightened and he had a huge smile. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He hugged his lover while being careful not to disturb or hurt Mokuba in the process.  
  
"Now let's get some sleep." Seto kissed Jou's lips as the blonde came closer to him.  
  
"Yes, let's get some sleep," Jou agreed with him. "Today has been a busy day for us and besides, we have the rest of our lives to spend together." He looked over at his koi and his adopted little brother. "An end to another chapter of my life, but a new one begins." He whispered to himself.  
  
Seto smiled and fell asleep with the two most important people in his life.  
  
Yugi went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to wash the blood off of Yami. He had removed the Pharaoh's shirt.  
  
The dark spirit laid there in bed. He couldn't move as much of his energy was used for that powerful spell. Turning his head, he noticed his hikari was gone. Yami used their mental link to feel for his presence and found his hikari was close by.  
  
Yugi came back to Yami's side. /I got a wet cloth to clean that blood off, Yami./ Yugi started to clean the blood off.  
  
'So thoughtful and kind. The gods have blessed me.' Yami gave his hikari a weak smile. //Thank you, Aibou.// He watched his hikari clean off the mess. 'At least, he won't be worried if Jou's father beats him up. With the spell I used, it will take an even greater power than the Millennium Puzzle to free him.'  
  
/Your welcome Yami./ Yugi smiled warmly at Yami.  
  
Once Yugi was finished cleaning up the mess; Yami pulled Yugi closer to himself and held onto the smaller boy. Tonight, had that knife been an inch lower, he would have been killed instantly. He thought he wouldn't be able to see his hikari again and now he will treasure every moment with Yugi. //Aibou, I promise I will never leave you. Not even the gods can keep me away.//  
  
/I will never leave you either Yami./ The small teen wrapped his arms around his darker half.  
  
//I will always love you..// Yami slowly drifted off into slumber.  
  
Yugi let the blood cloth drop to the floor and pulled the sheets around him and Yami. /Night Yami.../ He too fell asleep.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
